La doble vida de mí secretaria
by Safamantica
Summary: El movimiento en su cintura era mágico. La figura de ella lo atrapaba y sus curvas lo mataban. Sasuke no podía dejar de venir a verla, ella era tan ardiente. Necesitaba tenerla entre sus brazos pero por otro lado se estaba enamorando de su angelical secretaria. No podía decidirse. Las dos parecían personas opuestas pero Sasuke no sabía que las dos eran la misma persona.
1. Kurai Bansho

_Prólogo_

El ascensor abrió en el ultimo piso del edificio.

\- Me alegro de que aceptes otouto, necesito que trabajes en esta empresa por el tiempo que cuido de las empresas en el exterior. Además, será una buena oportunidad de experiencia, si empiezas ahora de joven, tendrás mucho éxito manejando empresas en el futuro - dos morenos muy bien parecidos andaban por el pasillo en dirección al despacho del mayor.

\- Hn - el moreno asintió - ¿Cuándo tendré que comenzar nii-san? - los dos morenos extraían suspiros de las mujeres que pasaban por ellos, ver uno era maravilloso ver los dos juntos era para dejar sus bragas mojadas sin tener que hacer nada en especial.

\- La próxima semana puedes venir, Hyuga-san te mostrará todo lo que necesitas saber - dijo Itachi. Abrieron la puerta para entrar al escritorio que media casi la mitad de la planta alta.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿Hyuga?- su hermano mayor asintió, sonriendo de lado.

\- Es mi secretaria, lleva aquí 2 meses y es más capaz e profesional de lo que esperé cuando la contrate - dijo tomando asiento en su silla y cruzando las manos - Sabe más del manejo financiero de esta empresa, que algunos de los más viejos del sector económico. Además te explicará cuáles son las mejores opciones en el mercado de trabajo para realizar negocios, te lo aseguro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, estaba en pie con las manos en los bolsillos, parado al lado de la silla de su hermano mientras veía la ciudad por las ventanas que recorrían toda la pared del despacho.

\- ¿No puedes decírmelo tú antes de irte? Prefiero evitar estar junto a una mujer, sabes como son.

Itachi rió, Sasuke volteó sólo el rostro, no entendiendo el motivo de la risa porque el mayor también sufría con esos ataques de fanáticas locas y no era realmente divertido cuando se hacían extremadamente molestas.

\- No tendrás que preocuparte sobre eso con ella. Créeme la necesitarás más que nada. Me salvó varias veces en las reuniones, realmente fue una gran suerte encontrarla.

Sasuke se volteó hacia su hermano creyendo que estaba loco.

\- Te la estas tirando, ¿verdad? - dijo Sasuke desconfiado, el Uchiha mayor lo miró con media sonrisa.

\- No habría sido mala idea, pero ella no es así, lo entenderás cuando la conozcas - dijo resignado Itachi.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos.

Suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo Itachi, la puerta se abrió lentamente por ella una mujer de la edad de Sasuke entraba, llevaba una falda negra hasta las rodillas que moldeaba sus anchas caderas balanceándose al ritmo del sonido de sus tacones, tenía una camisa social blanca y su pelo tan negro que parecía azul brillaba por la luz que entraba por las ventanas aunque estuviera recogido solo dejando dos mechones gruesos y su flequillo suelto.

Ella sonrió suavemente portando una taza de café y dangos en la mano. Su piel era tan blanca como porcelana, no llevaba maquillaje pero sus mejillas tenían un ligero color rojo y sus labios un color rosado natural. Tenia unos ojos muy exóticos.

Sasuke admitió que era hermosa, pero él no caía por las mujeres por cosas como esas.

\- Uchiha-san traje su café - dijo para luego se darse cuenta de que su jefe no estaba solo, abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida- Oh lo siento, no sabía que estaba acompañado, vendré más tarde- Hinata entregó el café y los dangos a su jefe

-Iie Hyuga-san quédate, necesito que conozcas a alguien - dijo Itachi evitando que se fuera - Saldré del país por tiempo indeterminado - Itachi señalo al moreno tras él - Él se encargará de la empresa mientras no esté aquí.

Ella le sonrió al Uchiha menor e hizo una leve reverencia.

\- Encantada de conocerte, soy Hinata Hyuga la secretaria de Uchiha-san.

Tenía un bella sonrisa, otra cosa que podría admitirse Sasuke.

\- Sasuke Uchiha - dijo y puso las manos en los bolsillos encogiéndose de hombros. Hinata jadeó y abrió los ojos como platos, ella miró a su jefe. Itachi comenzó a reír.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¿Él es tu hermano menor, Uchiha-san? - el mayor asintió sonriendo.

\- No me digas que ¿pensaste que era un niño, Hyuga-san ?- Ella se sonrojó desviando la mirada avergonzada, había dado justo en el clavo.

Itachi río sonoramente, Sasuke frunció el ceño a su hermano.

\- ¿Andas hablando de mi a tus empleadas? Además, ¿que les cuentas para que crean que soy un niño? - dijo algo temeroso por saber que era lo que Itachi había dicho sobre él.

Su hermano alzó las manos en modo inocente.

\- Nada para avergonzarte otouto, lo juro, tampoco es que le cuente a todas, solo a Hyuga-san. Sería muy aburrido solo hablar de negocios en las reuniones que aquellos vejestorios llaman fiestas.

\- ¿Y se entretienen hablando sobre mí? - preguntó Sasuke sarcástico.

\- Exactamente - dijo sin darle mucha importancia, Sasuke se irritó y empezó a asesinar a Itachi con la mirada - Hyuga-san quiero que le pases todas las actualizaciones de la empresa y que lo ayudes a establecerse aquí. Él inicia la semana próxima.

\- Como usted ordene Uchiha-san - dijo a su jefe la ojiperla y luego miró fijamente a Sasuke - Lo veré a la semana próxima Uchiha-kun - Le dio una sonrisa angelical y se retiró.

\- Ahora ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir? - dijo Itachi girando su silla para quedar de frente a su hermano menor.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, ella tenía un aura bastante inocente, sin contar que se sonrojaba bastante.

\- Ella parece una niña - excepto por el cuerpo, ese cuerpo era de una mujer devastadora, sospechaba que tendrían unos muy bien formados senos por detrás de esa camisa holgada y ese traje negro que usaba.

\- Es bastante inocente, sospecho que sea virgen - dijo sin trabas en la lengua Itachi.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza hacía su hermano.

\- No tienes remedio nii-san.

* * *

.

.

Ella abrió la puerta de apartamento

\- Tadaima -

Una castaña salió de la cocina al hall de entrada.

\- Okaeri neechan. Ya termine la cena ¿Tuviste horas extras hoy verdad? - preguntó Hanabi. La peliazul asintió a su hermana menor.

\- Mi jefe se irá la semana que viene, entonces tengo que dejar todo listo para su partida, su hermano menor lo reemplazará - Hinata se dirigía a su habitación a cambiarse.

Hanabi sonrió coqueta.

\- ¿Es guapo como Itachi? - Hinata dejó de desnudarse, ella se estaba sonrojando, Hanabi festejó - Oh entonces si es guapo.

Hinata volvió al trabajo de cambiarse, asintió reluctante.

\- Lo es, pero da algo de miedo, es muy frío comparado a Uchiha-san - dijo suspirando Hinata. Itachi era serio pero alguien suave, el hermano menor parecía ser alguien con una imponente presencia que parecía devorarte viva.

Hinata se había esforzado en actuar profesionalmente y no tartamudear porque en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa.

Hanabi se encogió de brazos.

\- Bueno, eso quiere decir que es bastante sexy entonces - dijo Hanabi ilusionada. Hinata terminó de cambiarse y se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, frunció el ceño a su hermana.

\- Hanabi-chan, él será mi futuro jefe además no importa qué tan sexy sea si ...

-...Es podrido por dentro - Hanabi terminó la frase de Hinata.

Las dos rieron y fueron a la cocina a comer.

Hinata comió rápidamente, se le hacía tarde para su siguiente destino.

Byakugan Poledance.

* * *

.

.

El celular sonó en su bolsillo, contestó al la segunda llamada.

\- ¿Qué pasa dobe?

 _\- Necesito unos tragos, vamos a divertirnos esta noche teme, dattebayo!_

\- No me digas, Sakura rechazó otra vez una cita contigo.

 _\- Teme te tengo para ayudarme no para hundirme más en la depresión._

\- Ayúdate solo, yo no estoy interesado.

 _\- Tienes 15 minutos, llamaré a Kakashi._

Sasuke suspiró, Kakashi era su chófer y un pervertido de primera, cuando su mejor amigo y su chófer se juntaban en un plan no había vuelta atrás.

La puerta de su apartamento se abrió.

\- 14 minutos y contando - dijo Kakashi al entrar. Sasuke frunció el ceño, ¿cómo demonios Naruto llamó tan rápido a Kakashi?

* * *

.

.

\- Kurai-chan tienes 40 minutos - una morena de ojos rojos, habló tras la puerta del camerino.

\- Hai Kurenai-sensei- dijo ella poniéndose la peluca y los lentes de contacto, daría los últimos retoques y repasaría su coreografía antes de presentarse.

\- Deséame suerte hoy Tenten-chan - dijo tomando el pequeño trago que la castaña le ofreció.

\- No la necesitas Hinata-chan, los dejarás sin aliento como siempre - le guiño el ojo y le beso la mejilla - Iré a cambiar de turno en el bar con Ino.

Hinata asintió sonriendo. La puerta tras ella se cerró. Se puso la máscara y miró al espejo, ahora no era más Hinata Hyuga (Lugar soleado) ahora era Kurai Bansho (Lugar oscurecido).

* * *

.

.  
Sasuke miraba por la ventana ignorando los lamentos repetitivos de su amigo de corazón herido.

Kakashi se concentraba en el camino.

Por la ventana vio un lugar bastante llamativo y de gran tamaño.

Byakugan Poledance.

\- Es enserio, ¿un lugar de striptease? ¿Por qué no pagaste una prostituta directamente Naruto?

El rubio solo sonrió confidente con Kakashi que sonrió bajo la máscara y miró al pasajero desde el espejo.

\- Relájate y disfruta Sasuke, hoy hay función especial.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja. Suspiró, no habría forma de hacer que cambiaran de idea. Kakashi estacionó el auto, fueron hasta la entrada ignorando la larga fila y pagaron VIP. El lugar era bastante frecuentado, la gente bailaba en la pista, los hombres tomaban mientras hablaban de negocios con strippers bailando a su alrededor. Muchas de ellas se detuvieron frente a Sasuke, que las ignoraba pasando de largo, Kakashi ya tenía una mujer en cada brazo. Los tres se sentaron en el balcón para ordenar unos tragos, el peliplata no ordenó nada, tendría que conducir más tarde.

Los más jóvenes eran servidos con whisky por una cantinera de piel morena de pelo castaño. Naruto tenía una rubia de ojos lilas bailando a su lado mientras él tomaba la copa de un solo trago ahogando sus derrotas amorosas.

\- Este es el lugar de los más grandes pecados para un hombre - dijo Kakashi mientras una de las chicas le lamía la oreja. Él era un cliente frecuente que todas la chicas morían por ser elegidas, muchas sabían que debajo de esa máscara era un Dios.

\- Tienes razón dattebayo - dijo Naruto observado como la rubia se movía sensualmente sobre él.

Sasuke los miró de reojo y tomó de un trago toda su copa solo para llenarla otra vez.

 _ **\- Caballeros y damas del pecado, ¿están listos para tener su cuota de excitación extrema esta noche? Nuestra Caliente Ángel Negra está ansiosa por quitarles el aliento nuevamente.**_

Kakashi alzó la cabeza cuando la voz sonó. El peliplata se levantó.

\- Oh! Vamos la mejor función esta por iniciar, quiero garantizar las primeras hileras.

Naruto lo miró interesado y se levantó. Los dos miraron a Sasuke que no se había levantado.

\- Tch, no estoy interesado Kakashi - dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia al asunto. El peliplata sonrió misterioso bajo la máscara.

\- Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás - dijo y con eso se volteó, Sasuke bufo y siguió segundos después a sus dos ansiosos y obstinados amigos.

Se sentaron en las primeras hileras casi tocando el palco. Las luces se apagaron.

 _ **-**_ ¿ _ **A quien quiere mi público?**_

\- KURAI.  
\- KURAI.  
\- KURAI.

\- KURAI.  
\- KURAI.  
\- KURAI.

Los gritos resonaban más altos que la suave música que tocaba de fondo. Dinero era sostenido en las manos de hombres y mujeres expectantes para el inicio de la función principal

 _ **\- Entonces mi público tendrá lo que quiera, con ustedes Kurai Bansho.**_

Las luces se encienden enfocando a una mujer. Sasuke jadeó y se quedó boquiabierto.

Pelo largo plateado.

Una falda corta negra que mostraba sus muslos.

Una camisa que más parecía una segunda piel,hecha especialmente para el sexo sadomasoquista.

Medias negras transparentes hasta los muslos y unos tacones oscuros de 15 cm.

Un látigo en la mano.

Y una máscara que solo dejó una muestra de sus dos ojos perlas tan negras como la noche sin estrellas y sus labios de pintados de un color rojo.

Sasuke creyó no haber visto mujer más sexy que esa.

La música empezó a sonar y ella a balancearse al ritmo.

Era un ángel negro, lo más hermoso que Sasuke había visto. Sus curvas eran de dejar envidia en muchas y de dejar sin aliento a otros.

 _Sienta tan bien ser mala,_  
 _No hay manera alguna de que vuelva atrás._  
 _Ahora, el dolor es mi placer,_  
 _porque no hay nada que se pueda equiparar, no._

Ella se acercó al tubo justo en medio del escenario y empezó a bailar a su alrededor. Ella definitivamente mataba con su balancear. La pelipata bajó bailando hasta el suelo sin detenerse. Sasuke se hipnotizó por sus movimientos, Kurai se levantó lentamente recibiendo gritos y dinero volando en su dirección. Se giró hacía al público con las manos en su látigo sin parar de menear suavemente. Levantó su látigo y le deslizó la lengua al objeto sin dejar de mirar al público.

 _Porque puede que sea mala,_  
 _pero soy perfectamente buena en eso._  
 _Hay sexo en el ambiente,_  
 _no me importa,_  
 _me encanta su aroma._  
 _Los palos y las piedras_  
 _pueden romperme los huesos (pero palabras...)_  
 _las cadenas y los látigos,_  
 _me excitan._

Excitado, menos de 1 minuto y Sasuke estaba excitado. Ella se acercó a la borda de palco, su pelo largo plateado se movía al compás de sus devastadoras caderas, Sasuke se había sentado justo en la primera hilera en el centro del público teniendo una muy privilegiada visión de ella. Ella caminó hasta la punta opuesta del palco e hizo sonar su látigo golpeándolo contra el piso. Los hombres se lanzaron contra el palco emocionados cuando ella se acercó parando justo en la borda, Kurai se volteó y bajo hasta el suelo moviendo las caderas, causando erecciones y bragas mojadas en los espectadores. Su látigo sonó otra vez mientras ella bailaba, un hombre aprovechó cuando la peliplata se acercó para lanzarle una gran suma de dinero que ella simplemente ignoró como si no fuera nada extravagante, la peliplata le pasó el látigo por el cuello al afortunado hombre. El hombre estaba estremecido hasta la punta de los pies, ella se alejó arrojando su látigo al público, regresó al centro y paró frente a Sasuke, él la miró sin poder desviar la mirada, por un segundo creyó que ella se había sorprendido al verlo como si lo reconociera pero seguramente fue su imaginación, él jamas la había visto.

 _El amor es genial, el amor está bien,_  
 _algo radical, sin límites._  
 _El sufrimiento que viene con el sentimiento,_  
 _me deja esperando a tener más._

Kurai bailó frente a él sacándose poco a poco la falda provocando una fuerte erección en el Uchiha. Le guiño un ojo y le regaló una sonrisa seductora, que surgió mucho efecto en el Uchiha. Reveló su perfecto culo y el público se volvió loco entre ellos el Uchiha. La peliplata dio una fuerte palmada en su propria nalga descubierta dejando una marca rojiza sobre su blanca y sensible piel.

 _Porque puede que sea mala_  
 _Pero estoy perfectamente bien_  
 _Hay sexo en el aire_  
 _Nada más me interesa_  
 _Me encanta la forma como huele_  
 _Palos y piedras_  
 _Pueden romper mis huesos_  
 _Pero, los látigos y las cadenas_  
 _Me excitan._

A Sasuke le encantaría hacer todo un manuscrito a ese cuerpo.

Poco a poco ella fue sacando el resto de las ropas que aún tenía mientras se acercaba otra vez a la barra, la peliplata se quedó solo en medias y una ropa interior diminuta, no revelando lo que todos querían ver. Ella se sostuvo de la barra y paso sus enormes pechos estrechándolos con ayuda de sus manos entre el duro y largo metal.

Dios, seguramente ella quería matar a todos.

 _Vamos!_  
 _Me gusta_  
 _Me gusta_  
 _Vamos!_  
 _Vamos!_  
 _Me gusta_  
 _Me gusta_

Kurai sostuvo la barra y subió en ella.  
Las posiciones que ella hacía mientras bailaba en el alto dela barra era para imaginar las más salvajes formas de llegar al cielo en una sola noche.

Era la perfección.

 _S, s, s_  
 _y_  
 _m, m, m_

 _Me encanta la sensación_  
 _que me produces,_  
 _oh, me excitas._  
 _Es exactamente lo que_  
 _he estado ansiando, dámelo con ganas_

Kurai rodeó con sus piernas la barra bajando la mitad de su cuerpo en el aire, verla así era para imaginar tenerla rodeando con las piernas y arqueando su cuerpo hacia atrás por puro placer. Sonrío mientras su cabeza estaba echada hacia atrás y sus pechos mostraban la mejor visión, la devastadora mujer pasó sus manos sobre sus grandes tetas apretándolos suavemente sin dejar de sostenerse con las piernas en la barra.

 _Y búscame en mi alcoba,_  
 _haz que mi cuerpo diga ah, ah, ah~._

 _Me gusta,_  
 _Me gusta._

Las manos de Sasuke picaban para poder tocar esos enormes montes.

\- Ella es muy sensual dattebayo! - dijo el rubio boquiabierto y excitado.

Sasuke diría que esa no era la palabra suficiente para describirla.

\- Es una Diosa en este lugar - Kakashi nunca se cansaba de ver las presentaciones de ella. Bueno, para Sasuke esa descripción se adecuaba más.

 _S...S_ _y_

 _M...M...M_  
 _S...S...S_ _y_  
 _M...M...M_

 _Oh, Adoro la sensación_  
 _Que me haces experimentar_  
 _Oh, me tienes dando vueltas_  
 _Esto es exactamente lo que_  
 _He estado anhelando_  
 _Dámelo fuerte._

Kurai siguió bailando en el aire sobre la barra hasta bajarse deslizando de forma lenta y erótica.

 _Me gusta_  
 _Vamos!_  
 _Vamos!_  
 _Vamos!_  
 _Me gusta._  
 _Me gusta._

 _Ah~_

Ella finalizó la función paseando las manos por su maravilloso cuerpo y mandando un beso hacia su público.

Dinero y más gritos volaron a ella.

Sasuke no estaba seguro de que era lo que le llamaba tanto la atención a esa chica, había visto muchos cuerpos de mujeres hermosas, aunque ninguna se comparaba a ella.

Pero Sasuke estaba seguro de algo... Necesitaba tenerla.

* * *

.

.

Era él, ella estaba segura de eso.

Era su futuro jefe el que estaba sentado en las primeras hileras frente al palco.

Rezaba para que él no la reconociera. Ella suspiró, seguramente no la reconocería, se sacó la toda la vestimenta y se cambió. Se puso su chamarra lilas enorme y un pantalón de color azul marino, terminó todo al quitarse el maquillaje.

Ella sonrió satisfecha por volver a ser Hinata Hyuga.

Ahora tenía que mentalizarse en como iría a ver el Uchiha a la cara sin recordar que prácticamente se desnudó frente a él.

Hinata tendría suerte si Sasuke jamás volviera a venir a este lugar.

Pero Hinata esta noche tenía todo menos suerte.

La puerta se abrió, ella se puso la capucha rápidamente asustada de que alguien viera su identidad.

\- Soy yo - dijo Shino, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio y lo miró - Hay un hombre llamado Sasuke Uchiha que ofreció 5.000 dólares por una noche contigo -Hinata contuvo el aire y jadeó tiempo después. Era mucho dinero por apenas una noche.

\- Ya sabes mi respuesta. Dile que sé quién es y no me interesa, no estoy a la venta. Si solo quiere un baile tendrá que marcar turno con Kurenai-sensei como todos los demás - Aunque muchos trataban de marcar turno para una danza particular de Kurai Bansho, muy pocos lograban tenerla realmente, Hinata sólo trabajaba de viernes a lunes.

\- Como tú digas - dijo el Aburame y con eso se marchó.

Ella soltó un suspiro profundo, su futuro y muy sexy jefe quería tener sexo con ella, bueno con la otra ella.

¿Como debería sentirse?

Sería mejor olvidarse de eso. Ella no era de las que corrían tras una cara bonita o mucho dinero.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, Naruto y Kakashi reían tras él.

Había sido rechazado.

Lo peor era que ella afirmaba saber quien era él, algo que no era muy extraño ya que era el hijo de Fugaku Uchiha dueño de multinacionales y empresas Uchiha. Y aún sabiendo eso ella lo rechazó, no parecía importar con las apariencias ni con el dinero.

 _" - Ella no está a la venta, si quieres un baile particular, tendrás que marcar un turno al igual que todos"._

Se acostó en la cama y sonrió, era una mujer fascinante.

Se moría por saber su identidad y por tenerla entre sus brazos por una noche.

Y él seguramente la tendría o él no se llamaba Sasuke Uchiha.

.

.

.


	2. Este es mí lugar

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 1_

Las chicas suspiraban por los pasillos, su nuevo jefe era un Dios.

Sasuke se acomodó la corbata y caminó hasta el que sería su nuevo escritorio de trabajo.

El moreno se quedó estático en la puerta al tener una magnifica visión del culo de su nueva secretaria.

Hinata estaba juntando unos papeles que tiró al suelo.

\- Demonios Hinata no seas tan distraída - se dijo a si misma en voz alta. Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

Ella había estado preparándose mentalmente para el encuentro con su nuevo jefe mientras organizaba los documentos, como consecuencia los papeles se cayeron al suelo.

Hinata suspiró, tenía que calmarse. Juntó todos los papeles y se levantó.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

Hinata se sobresaltó y tiró los papeles al suelo otra vez.

~ Demonios, que no sea él, que no sea él ~ pensó la secretaria.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~ ¿Esta es la secretaria capaz y profesional Itachi? ~ pensó el moreno recordando las palabras de su hermano mayor para describirla.

La ojiperla se volteó y se sonrojó fuertemente al ver a su nuevo jefe parado en la puerta.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ver las mujeres sonrojadas al verlo pero no estaba acostumbrado a creer que se veían tiernas. Sasuke frunció más el ceño extrañado consigo mismo a lo que Hinata pensó que él estaba extremadamente enojado con ella.

\- B-Buenos días... Yo yo... Lo siento Señor Uchiha lo recogeré inmediatamente- ella hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a recoger los papeles en el suelo otra vez.

Sasuke aflojó un poco su corbata cuando ella volvió a mostrarle ese perfecto culo. ¿Era su impresión o el ambiente estaba más caliente?

\- Hazlo rápido Hyuga y retírate cuando termines - dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a su mesa.

Hinata se mordió el labio.

Su nuevo jefe era un patán.

Sasuke se sentó e Hinata juntó todo los papeles poniéndolos en la mesa.

Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos, Hinata se sonrojó y trató de no desviar la mirada.

\- ¿Que haces aquí todavía ? - dijo apoyando su cabeza en una mano. Hinata parpadeó.

Ella respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

\- Tengo que mostrarle sus horarios y los cambios que sufrió la empresa en el mercado laboral estos últimos meses Señor Uchiha - dijo sonriendo profesionalmente - Haremos un recorrido por la empresa para...

\- Conozco a esta empresa no vine aquí para un tour Hyuga - dijo cortándola.

Por dentro Hinata frunció el ceño. El hijo menor de los Uchiha era totalmente lo contrario al Itachi.

Demasiado arrogante y frívolo.

Hinata por fuera sonrió angelical.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos, generalmente las mujeres hacían tres cosas cuando él hablaba, se insinuaban a él, lo obedecían o lo insultaban por estar muy ofendidas, ella no hizo ninguna hasta ahora.

\- Fueron las ultimas ordenes de Uchiha-san - explicó la ojiperla.

\- En estos momentos yo soy tu jefe Hyuga o sea que obedeces directamente a mí, lo que dijo mi hermano olvídalo - respondió Sasuke.

~ Este hombre... ~ por dentro Hinata se estaba impacientando y ella era una mujer muy paciente.

Sólo sonrió más.

\- Hasta que no firme los contratos no eres el presidente de estas empresas Señor Uchiha - Hinata sonrió victoriosa por dentro, Sasuke frunció el ceño - Los contratos sólo se firmarán cuando usted halla recorrido la empresa.

Sasuke maldijo a su hermano, seguramente él había planeado eso.

El Uchiha suspiró, no quería tener que andar al lado de una mujer todo el día y ser acosado por el resto de las empleadas pero no tendría escapatoria.

Sasuke se levantó del escritorio.

\- Dime mis horarios Hyuga - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hinata parpadeó, se apresuro en seguirlo y empezó a decirle su agenda para esa semana.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke miró de reojo otra vez a la mujer a su lado.

Llevaban dos horas recorriendo la empresa, su nueva secretaria le explicaba detalladamente los cambios más importantes.

Ella es una mujer bastante profesional, en ningún momento trató de acercarse mas a él de forma intima, al contrario parecía evitar mirarlo, algo que lo tenía extrañado, por más ofendidas que las mujeres estuvieran con él jamás trataron de evitar mirarlo.

Pero en estos momentos no era ella que lo devoraba con la mirada, era Sasuke que no podía evitar admirar la forma que se movían sus caderas y sus enormes pechos rebotaban levemente al caminar.

El cuerpo de ella le era familiar pero suponía que fuera porque la vio cuando su hermano los presentó.

Volvió a concentrarse en lo que decía sacando los ojos de sus atributos.

\- Habrá que hacer un cambio en este sector para un sector mayor, necesitamos más mano de obra e ingenieros para la producción de nuevos productos con mayor calidad, eso es de acuerdo con Shikamaru el jefe de este sector - explicó la ojiperla.

\- ¿Cual es el estado actual del capital de la empresa ? - preguntó pensando en los gastos que serían la inversión de esos cambios.

Hinata sonrió, había esperado esa pregunta.

Sasuke admiró atentamente grabando más una vez esa hermosa sonrisa en su mente.

\- Las inversiones para este sector son por parte de las empresas Sarutobi, ellos esperan el informe de los cambios y de los nuevos productos lanzados al final de cada mes - contestó Hinata a su jefe.

\- ¿Son accionistas ? - preguntó el moreno

La secretaria asintió.

\- Mañana tendrá una reunión con el comité directivo para presentarse como el nuevo presidente Señor Uchiha - informó Hinata.

\- Perfecto, terminamos aquí, deja el contrato en mí mesa para que lo firme más tarde - dijo el Uchiha dejando atrás a su secretaria.

Las mujeres de escritorio dejaban de trabajar sólo para admirarlo y suspirar con miradas de pura lujuria.

Hinata suspiró su jefe era un excéntrico, sería un largo camino llevarse bien con él.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke no podía concentrarse en los archivos de la computadora que estaban frente suyo.

Algo o mejor dicho alguien le quitaba la concentración.

La tentadora y misteriosa bailarina.

Las imágenes de su cuerpo moviéndose los estaban dejando alterado y no podía quitarlos de sus pensamientos. Aquel cuerpo balanceándose frente a él y aquella sonrisa provocativa fueron su perdición.

Sasuke se paso la mano por la frente y trató de recobrar la concentración, tenía mucho trabajo por hacer y no podía estar pensando tanto en una mujer que siquiera pudo ver el rostro además que lo había rechazado rotundamente.

El Uchiha suspiró y volvió a concentrarse apartando cualquier recuerdo de aquella devastadora mujer. Ya encontraría la forma de verla nuevamente más tarde esa noche.

Tiempo después Sasuke dejó de teclear. Alguien llamaba a la puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo el moreno volviendo a su labor.

Hinata entró por la puerta.

Ella se sonrojó levemente al verlo. Sasuke se había sacado el traje y estaba con la corbata floja mostrando parte de su to, los lentes que usaban sólo lo dejaban tremendamente sexy.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza enviando lejos esos pensamientos.

Sasuke la miró por sobre los lentes sonriendo de lado, sabía que ella sería igual que los demás, su hermano seguramente exageraba sobre sus halagos hacía ella, ninguna mujer escapaba de sus encantos no importaba cuanto trataran de disfrazarlo, seguramente ella se tiraría a él en 3...2...

\- Ve- Vengo a informarle de que me retiro - dijo Hinata recuperándose. Sasuke parpadeó - Ya le envié por correo los informes que usted necesita. ¿Hay algo más que usted necesite?

Sasuke pensó un poco, suspiró mentalmente tendría que pedirle ayuda aunque eso significara dejar su orgullo de lado.

\- Trae una silla aquí - señalo el lugar a su lado - te irás más tarde hoy, hay que terminar estos documentos - bueno él pedía ayuda a su manera obviamente. Odiaba pedir ayuda, lo hacía sentir que no podía con las cosas por si mismo.

Hinata parpadeó.

~ ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo... ~

\- Apresúrate Hyuga - dijo con el ceño fruncido hacía ella. Hinata se apresuró en hacer lo que le fue mandado.

.

.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su secretaria.

Ella tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas pero estaba extremadamente concentrada en los papeles que tenía en frente.

Era una mujer muy atractiva al punto de dejarte sin aire, pero el Uchiha disfrazaba su admiración muy bien. Esta ultima hora trabajando con ella a su lado se dio cuenta de algo, ella le tenía miedo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, miedo no era algo que había esperado que su secretaria sintiera hacía él. Ella aunque había demostrado ser muy profesional y eficaz, había tartamudeado y actuado bastante torpe muchas veces junto a él. Cuando él la miraba fijamente a los ojos parecía ponerse tremendamente incomoda, todo el cuerpo de ella gritaba incomodidad. Sasuke sabía que podía ser demasiado impaciente y excéntrico a la hora de dar órdenes pero no había dicho o hecho nada relativamente cruel para que ella le temiera.

Sasuke no sabía que en el fondo Hinata aún temía que él pudiera reconocerla además de que no podía quitar de su mente la vergüenza de estar sentada al lado de un hombre que la vio semi-desnuda.

\- Mira Hyuga - la voz del Uchiha sobresaltó levemente a la secretaria. Sasuke recostó su espalda en la cómoda silla - No voy a tratarte suave y dulce o como sea que lo haya hecho Itachi contigo, yo no soy así, me gusta que mis órdenes sean cumplidas en el momento que las doy sin refutar, sin parpadear. Deja los tartamudeos y esa torpeza, eso solo retrasa las cosas - Sasuke se cruzó de brazos e Hinata lo miró sorprendida - Quiero que seas puntual y ordenada, si quieres sentirme miedo hazlo, es mejor que tenerte lanzándote sobre mí al igual que toda las otras mujeres pero que eso no afecte tu trabajo. ¿Estamos entendidos? - dijo el Uchiha mostrando su la forma que quería que trabajara.

Hinata asintió.

\- Perfecto, dejemos todo por aquí. Puedes retirarte -

Hinata acomodó las cosas.

\- Que tengas buenas noches Señor Uchiha - dijo haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

Sasuke sonrió cuando la puerta se cerró. Oh! Él tendría una magnifica noche, se aseguraría de eso.

Hinata salió con los cachetes inflados como una niña molesta.

Su nuevo jefe era un frívolo, totalmente opuesto a su antiguo y simpático jefe.

Su teléfono sonó.

Ella miro el identificador de llamadas y contestó rápidamente al ver quien era.

\- Hola Doctor Kabuto, ¿sucedió algo? - pregunto preocupada

 _\- No Hyuga-san por el contrario, la llamo para informar que encontramos a un donador para su padre._

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Lo...Lo dice enserio?

 _\- Si, dígame para cuando quieres que programemos la cirugía._

Hinata sonrió con los ojos acumulando lágrimas.

\- Lo más pronto posible. Le enviaré el dinero de la misma forma que siempre - contesto contenta la ojiperla.

 _\- Así lo haremos, la llamaré para informarle el día de la cirugía -_

\- Gracias. Muchas gracias Doctor.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke se dirigía al club tenía una alucinante mujer que quería ver esta noche.

El Club no estaba muy movimentado por ser un lunes pero aun así la gente que estaba ahí iban especialmente a verla.

Se acercó al balcón de bebidas.

\- Un whisky - ordenó a la castaña tras el balcón.

Tenten parpadeó y sonrió maliciosa.

\- Oh! tú eres el Uchiha de los 5 mil dolares - dijo dándole lo que ordenó.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Ella te hablo de mí? - preguntó curioso.

Tenten negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh no, no fue ella, entre los funcionarios no se habló de otra cosa. Quien diría que uno de los hombres más codiciados del país quiera pagar tanto por nuestro mayor tesoro- la castaña le sonreía pícara - Pero aún que fueras el hombre más rico sugiero que te rindas de acostarte con ella, Kurai no se vende a nadie pero eso seguramente te lo dijeron.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

\- Verás que nadie le dice no a un Uchiha - tomó de un solo trago la bebida.

Tenten lo miró desafiante.

\- No estaría tan seguro si fuera tú - Tenten le sirvió más un trago.

\- Dame una semana y verás como la tendré caída a mis pies -

\- Te doy dos semanas y verás como eres tú el que cae rendido.

Los dos sonrieron aceptando el desafío.

\- Después del show de hoy, habla con Tsunade es la dueña de Byakugan Poledance con ella será más rápido conseguir una danza privada con Kurai, veremos cuanto estas dispuesto a pagar por ella.

Sasuke agradeció la información y se retiró con el trago en la mano, el show estaba por comenzar.

Mujeres se acercaron a él pero ninguna llamo su atención solo las ignoró como habitualmente hacía.

Llego a la primera fila.

Las luces se apagaron.

Otra vez Sasuke se quedó esperando expectante ver nuevamente el cuerpo lujurioso de aquella voluptuosa mujer.

La música cambió. Hombres y mujeres se inclinaron hacía delante en sus asientos exigiendo deseosos a la dueña de sus más eróticos sueños.

 **\- ¿Acaso pensaron que no movería mi culo para ustedes hoy?**

Sasuke jadeó. Dios, esa era la voz de Kurai, jamás había oído una voz tan sensual como esa.

Sasuke imaginó como serían sus gemidos. Estiró un poco el cuello de su camisa, el clima se estaba poniendo caliente en ese lugar.

Las luces alumbraron el centro del palco. En el corazón de Sasuke golpeó ansioso por verla.

Una música al estilo árabe empezó a sonar, una decena de mujeres vestidas como odaliscas salieron bailando sensual pero a Sasuke eso no le importó, sólo venía a por ella.

Kurai salió completamente cubierta por una túnica negra.

Caminando lentamente.

\- Déjame quitártelo - los gritos ansiosos de los espectadores empezaron

\- Muéstranos tu delicioso cuerpo mujer - todos querían los mismo.

La querían a ella.

Las bailarinas se acercaron a Kurai sin detener su baile, la rodearon tapándola del público y luego entres todas le quitaron la túnica esparciéndose por el palco y mostrando lo que Kurai llevaba por debajo.

Sasuke perdió el aliento.

Ella igual que las otras bailarinas ella estaba vestida como una odalisca aunque a diferencia del color blanco de la ropa de las otras el de ella era de un color lila, pero no era el color lo que la diferenciaba, era su cuerpo que exhalaba lujuria y erotismo como ningún otro podía hacerlo.

Hoy llevaba una máscara que iba desde el puente de su nariz hasta el cuello, hecha con un fino tejido pero que no te dejaba ver nada que no fuera esos ojos tan negros como los de él.

Su frente era cubierta por el plateado flequillo, la falda larga dejaba a muestra sus piernas a los costados.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que podía pasar horas mirando aquellos firmes y perfectos senos, adoraría rasgar aquel sostén violeta con sus dientes.

Sus ojos se cruzaron y Sasuke jadeó.

Kurai se quedó estática por una fracción de segundo pero luego se recuperó poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa bajo la mascara.

Kurai movimento su cuerpo prendiendo las miradas de todos en sus sinuosas curvas.

El ritmo de la música cambió.

 _Ven que hoy estoy con ganas_

 _de hacer que suceda,_

 _Hoy voy a enloquecerte_

 _Hoy te enloqueceré_

Sasuke sonrió de lado, Kurai en ningún segundo apartó la mirada de sus ojos.

Estaba bailando para él. Sasuke estaba seguro de eso.

Ella lo estaba provocando a cada movimiento y a Sasuke le estaba encantado ser provocado.

 _Ven acercate con maldad_  
 _Que hoy voy a cogerte_  
 _Hoy voy a cogerte_

Kurai se acercó más a la borda del palco, sentía que su cuerpo estaba en llamas bajo la lujuriosa mirada del Uchiha. Movió sus caderas frenéticamente, sus pechos rebotaban en consecuencia. Los tenía a todos devorándola con la mirada y Sasuke no era una excepción.

Kurai se volvió de espaldas al público y descendió hasta el suelo con las manos en las rodillas bailando de forma puramente sexual. Ella volteó su cabeza hacia el publico sin detener sus movimientos.

Sasuke estaba hipnotizado y excitado sólo con esos simples movimientos. Sasuke podía ver el deleite en su mirada con los halagos y gritos deseosos de esos simples mortales que querían probar un pedazo del paraíso que era esa Diosa.

Sasuke estaba seguro de que ella sabía los estragos que había provocado en él.

 _Vamos, Acercate_  
 _Queéate a gusto_  
 _Por que yo quiero hacerlo la noche entera_  
 _No, No te detengas_  
 _Vamos, mueve lo_  
 _Yo no estoy aquí por nada_

Kurai se levantó lentamente del suelo y se volteó al público. Con las manos en su larga falda mantuvo sus ojos en las perlas negras de Sasuke.

Sasuke fue obligado a quitarse la corbata, el calor se había vuelto insoportable y su excitación se demostraba por lo duro que estaba dentro de sus pantalones. Había venido apenas en camisa social blanca pero no había imaginado que sería tanto el poder que esa mujer tenía sobre él al punto sentirse en llamas sólo con esa provocante mirada.

~ Quítatelo ya... ~ Sasuke estaba impaciente por ver que llevaba puesto bajo esa falda, quería verla totalmente desnuda frente a él. Bajo esos ojos Sasuke sentía que no había nadie más que ellos en ese lugar, no había otras bailarinas y los gritos apasionados del los espectadores era un segundo plano. Ella estaba bailando para él.

 _Este ritmo es para dominar_  
 _Tu pensamiento_  
 _Ven que yo te voy a hipnotizar_  
 _Con mi talento_  
 _La cosa esta poniéndose caliente_  
 _Solo vine avisarte eso_

La falda de Kurai fue al suelo.

Llovió dinero y gritos en su dirección.

Sasuke más una vez perdió el aliento al verla solo en ropa interior que mal cubrían su intimidad.

Dios, ella era su perdición.

Era un pecado ambulante. Una malvada Diosa que mostraba el paraíso que ellos nunca podrían tener.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

Ella sería de él.

 _Con este ritmo_  
 _Me quedo sin pensar_  
 _En el palco_  
 _Es mi lugar_  
 _Ni lo intentes_  
 _Este es mi lugar_

Kurai se acercó al tubo de metal en el centro y lo rodeó con sus piernas, bailando alrededor de este con poses extremadamente sensuales y obscenas haciendo movimientos que impedían que su máscara se cayera y revelará su identidad.

Su cuerpo era magnifico.

Kurai pasó las manos por cada rincón de su cuerpo blanco como porcelana, un cuerpo esplendido que no tenía ninguna marca.

Sasuke se aseguraría de dejarle marcas sin dejar de lado ninguna parte de ese cuerpo libidinoso.

Los gritos y el dinero no se detenían.

Kurai bailaba más caliente que nunca.

Se sentía excitada, como si hubiera sido hechizada por él. Ella bajó del tubo bailando sensualmente sin poder apartar la vista de ese hombre que sonreía provocador. Ella jamás dejaba llevarse por una cara bonita pero saber que tenía tanto efecto sobre ese hombre, que horas antes había sido un excéntrico, al punto de dejarlo casi arrancando su propria camisa. Ella admitía él era sexy, un perfecto Dios tentador que con su mirada y esa sonrisa prometía las más pecaminosas obscenidades. Bajo esos penetrantes ojos ella se sentía encendida.

Dios, sus bragas se había mojado de la excitación.

Pero este era su lugar, aquí ella ponía las reglas, aquí ella era la comandante y dictaba el ritmo que le apetecía.

Aquí las cosas funcionaban como ella deseara.

 _Y una vez que yo empiece_  
 _No te arrepientas_  
 _Y después de incendiarme_  
 _No hay vuelta atrás_  
 _Cuando me enciendas_  
 _No hay vuelta atrás_  
 _Cuando me movimiente_  
 _Veras quien perderá_

Esa mujer lo había derrumbado. Cada curva, cada movimiento, cada mirada, cada balancear contribuían para hacer que su miembro palpitara suplicando enterrarse entre esas suculentas caderas. Sasuke sabía que aunque pareciera un ángel ella podría ser considerada el octavo pecado capital. Ella había sido esculpida por ángeles y demonios.

Él estaba siendo tentado por ese ángel demoníaco.

Kurai bajó lentamente al suelo refregando su cuerpo en el duro metal.

Oh, Sasuke quería que ella refregara su cuerpo por otra cosa que también estaba muy dura.

Ella se levantó con gracia y con elegancia camino parándose frente a él. Sasuke contuvo el aliento por un segundo. El dinero llovía sobre ella.

\- Dios preciosa ven aquí.

\- Cariño yo te la meteré tan duro que no podrás caminar por semanas.

\- Muñeca ven aquí que yo te daré lo que te gusta.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, ellos podían gritar lo que querían pero esa mujer estaba bailando para él, Sasuke se levantó y le puso dinero en esa fina ropa interior, demorando unos segundos a más para sentir esa suave piel. El contacto estremeció a ambos, enviando descargas hasta la punta de los pies.

Sasuke pudo notar la mirada divertida que esa mujer tenía, ella sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba. Kurai sonrió bajo la mascara y se dio vuelta volviendo al centro del escenario mostrando ese maravilloso culo hacía el público.

Bailó para unos cuantos y terminó su función. Las bailarinas terminaron tras ella.

Kurai salió del escenarió. Sasuke se levantó inmediatamente y salió empujando la gente en su camino sólo para poder alcanzarla.

Había una entrada que llevaba al pasillo donde quedaban todos los camerinos. Sasuke siguió caminando ignorando a los guardias de la entrada.

Ellos se pararon frente a él impidiendo el paso.

\- No puedes... - ellos detuvieron su habla cuando Sasuke les entregó una buena cantidad de dinero. Los guardias arquearon la ceja y lo dejaron pasar.

Sasuke sonrió victorioso y corrió tras la mujer que ahora estaba andando apresurada en el pasillo.

Hinata estaba avergonzada de si misma.

Dios, se había dejado llevar y bailado sugestiva para su jefe. Pero en el fondo se sentía tan bien.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo.

\- ¿Que rayos... - ella miró atentamente al Uchiha que sonría triunfante.

\- Creo que tenemos asuntos por tratar, ¿no es así? - dijo el moreno de forma sugestiva.

Sasuke entrecerró un poco los ojos, de cerca ella le parecía extremadamente familiar.

Hinata se alarmó. Ella frunció el ceño dispuesta a seguir con su papel de Kurai, aquí ella podría mostrar sus lados más oscuros.

Hinata soltó su brazo del agarre de Sasuke.

\- No tenemos ningún asunto que tratar Uchiha - dijo cruzando sus brazos. En ese momento sus guardaespaldas personales se acercaron.

\- Oh! vamos no lo niegues, no niegues que ese baile fue para mí - dijo Sasuke dando un paso en frente. Shino y Kiba entrecerraron los ojos y decidieron intervenir.

Hinata les puso la mano en el pecho a sus guardaespaldas impidiendo que atacaran al engreído hombre frente a ella. Él podría ser un Dios, pero aunque Hinata en verdad estuvo excitada no significaba que ella se tiraría a sus pies.

\- Aquí yo dicto las reglas Uchiha - Hinata se acercó más poniendo su rostro a centímetros del rostro de Sasuke. El moreno se contuvo para no tomarla entre sus brazos, quitarle esa máscara y besarla. Ojos negros pelearon entre ellos - Ya le advertí que mi vagina no esta a la venta, no me importa lo que creas no tendré sexo con usted - dejó claro la bailarina. Sasuke arqueó la ceja - Tendrás que seguir apenas soñando con tener este cuerpo - fue lo último que dijo antes de voltearse y seguir su camino hacia su camerino.

Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacía su trasero que aun seguía en descubierto.

Los guardaespaldas se movieron tapando su visión. Kiba le mostró los dientes.

\- Tch.. - Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y se volteó para salir del los pasillos.

El Uchiha se puso las manos en los bolsillos y sonrió de lado.

~ En poco tiempo no serán solo sueños, te lo aseguro ~

* * *

.

.

\- Ah~ Jiraiya - la rubia gritó teniendo al tener su orgasmo.

\- Oh Tsunade ~ - él se corrió junto con ella.

Tsunade salió de sobre él. Tiempo después de golpearon a la puerta. Los dos se vistieron rápidamente.

\- Adelante - dijo la rubia sentándose en su la silla de su escritorio.

Por la puerta entró Shizune.

\- Lady Tsunade afuera está... - ella no pudo terminar porque el impaciente Sasuke entró el escritorio.

Sasuke hizo una mueca, el lugar apestaba a sexo.

Jiraiya se sentó en el sofá negro de la oficina.

Tsunade sonrió y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus manos.

\- Ara, pero mira quien tenemos aquí. Sasuke Uchiha el hijo menor de uno de los mayores empresarios de Konoha. ¿Que haces aquí? ¿acaso perdiste el encanto con las mujeres? Pensé que lo Uchihas no necesitaban venir a lugares como estos - dijo provocando la rubia con la ceja arqueada.

Sasuke sonrió ironico.

\- ¿Y tú no piensas que estas demasiado vieja para seguir teniendo sexo? - provocó el Uchiha.

Tsunade frunció el ceño. Jiraiya y Shizune la miraron atemorizados. Sasuke esquivó una botella de sake que la rubia tiro en su dirección.

\- Nunca se es vieja para tener sexo - dijo ella buscando otra botella - ¿Qué quieres Uchiha ?- ella sacó otra botella de sake de su escritorio.

Sasuke sonrió de lado con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Quiero a una de sus chicas.

Tsunade aqueo la ceja y sonrió.

\- Oh! Una de mis chicas te llamó la atención. ¿Acaso no puedes atraparla tú solo? Dime ¿quien es la afortunada? Quizás te la venda - dijo llevando la botella a la boca.

\- Quiero a Kurai Bansho.

Tsunade escupió su bebida.

* * *

.

.

\- ¿Qué hiciste que? - preguntó Hinata alarmada.

Tenten llevó una mano tras la cabeza timidamente.

\- Bueno... Hnn. Hice una apuesta con Sasuke Uchiha y lo ayude para que tuviera una danza particular contigo - Tenten se encogió culpable. Ella no sabía que él era el nuevo jefe de Hinata.

Hinata cayó sobre el sofá.

No podía estar a solas con ese hombre en una habitación cerrada. No solo por el peligro de que descubriera quien era ella en realidad, también por los efectos que ese hombre le había causado esa noche.

Ella podría ser virgen pero no significaba que era inmune a los deseos carnales. Si aun con tanta gente se había sentido tan excitada con tan sólo mirarlo ¿Qué sucedería si estuvieran solos?

Sasuke Uchiha la devoraría viva.

Hinata no sabía si podría resistir tanto a ese tentador hombre, pero no sería Hinata quien caería primero, no señor.

Tenía que mentalizarse de que el era su frívolo, egocéntrico, engreído,patán, autoritario y arrogante jefe.

Ella no sería una más de sus conquistas, no sería solo una mujer más en su cama.

No, en ese lugar ella dictaba las reglas del juego y Sasuke Uchiha sería obligado a jugar acorde sus normas.

.

.

.


	3. El juego solo comienza

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 2_

Su jefe era un frívolo cruel.

Pero un frívolo cruel espantosamente sexy.

Hinata tecleaba la pila de documentos que su excéntrico jefe le mandó hacer, el Uchiha no llevaba ni dos días y ya había encontrado cientos de errores en documentos mandándola corregir cada uno antes del almuerzo.

Ella miró asustada la hora, tenía apenas una hora para entregar todo.

Hinata suspiro mientras la hora seguía pasando y los documentos apenas habían reducido su cantidad.

Afortunadamente ella estaba acostumbrada a convivir con hombres fríos y orgullosos.

Su padre, su tío y su primo eran ejemplos de eso.

Cuando Hinata tenía 7 años la empresa de su padre había caído en bancarrota. Hiashi e Hizashi trabajaron toda su vida y tenían todos sus ahorros en la empresa Hyuga pero después de la quiebra los dos se endeudaron hasta los huesos.

Los dos hermanos empezaron a trabajar en múltiples empleos para poder mantenerse a sus hijos. Así estuvieron durante mucho tiempo hasta que cuando Hinata cumplió 14 años su tío murió.

Neji su primo, que era casi como un hermano para Hinata y Hanabi era un chico bastante frío y serio por fuera pero por dentro era muy amable con ellas y extremadamente sobre protector, Neji tuvo que se mudarse a otro país para vivir con su madre.

En ese período Hiashi empezó a tener complicaciones en su salud pero aun así no podía detenerse, las deudas eran exuberantes, cifras con múltiples ceros y cada vez crecían más cuando él pedía prestamos.

A los 15 años Hinata consiguió trabajo de mesera en Byakugan Poledance, obviamente no le dijo a su padre cual era el local donde trabajaba por la noche, Hiashi abominaba esos lugares, el era un hombre creado a forma antigua donde exhibir tu cuerpo de forma tan vulgar para cientos de personas era una cosa despreciable.

Cuando Hinata cumplió 16 su padre tuvo un ataque al corazón y falló en los riñones, el cuerpo de Hiashi estaba padeciendo diversas enfermedades que él jamás se había preocupado en tratar, él necesitaba trabajar. Hiashi fue internado en esa época y salió tiempo después, ese fue el año cuando Kurenai le propuso un trabajo que podría rendir más dinero.

Kurenai la había visto y se había sorprendido por la perfecta figura de Hinata a tan corta edad. Hinata no aceptó, ella no podía verse haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

A los 18 años su padre volvió a ser internado su corazón y sus riñones seguían fallando, como si no fuera poco Hiashi tenía cáncer de pulmón, con eso Hinata no pudo más que aceptar la oferta de Kurenai que jamás se había de proponer-le ese contrato de 5 años como bailarina.

Durante un año Hinata fue puesta bajo la supervisión de Kurenai que le enseño todo sobre el poledance. Tsunade envistió una buena cuantiá en cursos de baile, academia y publicidad sobre la nueva stripper.

A los 19 Kurai Bansho hizo su debbut y llevo los espectadores a la locura. El dinero empezó a llover sobre Hinata pero sólo lo suficiente para mantenerse junto a su hermana y poder pagarle una escuela al igual que ella entró a la universidad de secretariado y administración.

Al segundo año Kurai era un tremendo éxito, las cifras crecieron y ella pudo empezar a pagar las deudas del hospital y otras deudas de su padre pero hasta ahora no termino de pagar todo.

Actualmente Hinata llevaba una relación difícil con su padre, Hiashi de alguna forma había descubierto que trabajaba en Byakugan Poledance y la acusó de prostituta, él rechazaba el dinero que Hinata usaba para pagar las deudas diciendo que ella vulgar mujerzuela.

Hinata jamás dejo de pagar su tratamiento, había convencido al Doctor para que el pago fuera secreto aunque ella estaba segura de que su padre sabía quien pagaba sus trasplantes. Hinata amaba a su padre aunque este solo la viera con repugnancia y decepción.

Entonces si, Hinata estaba acostumbrada a hombres fríos que cargaban desprecio en su mirada pero Sasuke Uchiha era un asunto totalmente diferente.

Él era un hombre podrido en dinero, con una apariencia irresistible de quitarte el aliento y tenía el poder de mojarte las bragas con solo una mirada intensa, ella no entendía como un hombre que lo tenía todo podía ser tan amargado, su hermano mayor jamás era cruel, Itachi era comprensivo y sabía que por su poca experiencia en el mercado laboral podía cometer errores.

Afortunadamente Sasuke no era el tipo de Hinata, ella prefería a los hombres amables y brillantes con mucha determinación y autoconfianza, no un hombre frío, cruel, arrogante y engreído. Pero hasta Hinata tenía que admitir que cuando el Uchiha no miraba sus ojos eran atraídos como imanes a ese cuerpo masculino.

Él era un pecado que ella negaba caer en tentación.

.

.

Sasuke frunció el ceño en su oficina.

Él recostó la espalda en su cómoda silla y llevó las manos tras la cabeza, recordando la noche anterior.

 _" Tsunade escupió la bebida y se volteó sorprendida hacía Sasuke limpiándose su boca con la mano._

 _Tsunade sonrió de lado._

 _-_ ¿ _Quien diría que Sasuke Uchiha caería por mí mejor bailarina ?- provocó la rubia._

 _\- No te hagas ilusiones, un Uchiha no cae por una mujer - dijo el moreno con las manos en los bolsillos._

 _Tsunade no perdió la sonrisa._

 _\- Oh! Pero ella no es una simple mujer. Lo siento Uchiha no importa cuanto pagues por ella, no esta a la venta, Kurai tiene un contrato que impide cualquier trabajo de prostitución. Lo máximo que puedo hacer por ti es darte una danza privada con ella pero te costará caro Uchiha - dijo Tsunade apoyando su cabeza en su mano._

 _Sasuke aceptó el trato."_

El Uchiha no necesitaría más que unas horas con ese pecaminoso cuerpo frente suyo y estocándola duro para poder saciarse de ella y así olvidarse de esa mujer, no podía seguir en ese estado, desde que la vio por primera vez paso las mañanas obligado a masturbarse por tener una erección matinal dura como roca al haber soñado con ese ángel demoníaco.

Sasuke sonrió, pensaba que esta noche terminaría su tortura pero estaba apenas comenzando.

.

\- Tienes 20 minutos para terminarlos todos antes de empezar la reunión - dijo el jefe con el ceño fruncido.

Hinata apretó su camisa, no había podido terminar todo los documentos.

\- Hai, como usted diga Sr. Uchiha - dijo Hinata antes de voltearse de espaldas a él.

Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar su trasero, era como si fuera un imán que lo atraía cada vez que él se descuidaba.

Sasuke jamás se había considerado un pervertido, había estado con una mujer a cada dos meses como máximo y jamás había sufrido con esas cosas, jamás había admirado tanto un cuerpo.

No podía negarlo, no importaba cuanto su secretaria tratara de ocultarlo, Sasuke sabía que bajo esas ropas conservadoras ella debía esconder un cuerpo tentador aunque él pensaba que seguramente no debía ser tan tentador como el de Kurai Bansho.

.

.

Hinata terminó los documentos a tiempo.

Su interfono sonó.

\- Tienes 5 minutos para estar con todo en manos para la reunión - declaró su jefe fríamente.

\- Hai Sr. Uchiha - contestó antes de empezar a buscar los papeles necesarios para la reunión. En menos de 5 minutos Sasuke ya la esperaba impaciente cerca de su escritorio, Hinata se levantó y los dos se encaminaron a la reunión.

Era la presentación de Sasuke como nuevo presidente dela empresa.

Sasuke frunció el ceño cuando la reunión termino.

El comité directivo no había tardado ningún segundo en llenarlo con propuestas que Itachi había negado en aceptar anteriormente, esperando que Sasuke lo hiciera pero Sasuke Uchiha no era un tonto.

Él era tan observador y meticuloso que había notado las miradas pervertidas de algunos de los empresarios sobre su secretaria.

Al parecer el no era el único que se había dado cuenta de su atractivo que ella no trataba realmente de ocultar pero tampoco lo parecía querer mostrarlo, la única que no parecía darse cuenta de los ojos que la devoraban intensamente era la propria Hinata.

Sasuke tuvo que enviar algunas miradas asesinas en su primer día solo para hacer que los ejecutivos dejaran de comer a la Hyuga con los ojos y se concentraran en lo que era importante, aunque Sasuke tampoco pudo evitar devorarla con los ojos una que otra vez.

Por primera vez Sasuke tenía un pinchazo en su orgullo, él creía que las mujeres eran fastidiosas y molestas pero ahora que había dos mujeres que él no podía apartar los ojos y las dos lo ignoraban como si él no fuera nada impresionante.

Una le temía y la otra lo provocaba para luego mandarlo lejos.

Hinata se levantó y le sonrió. Sasuke parpadeó confundido, ¿porqué le sonreía tan suavemente si le tenía miedo?

\- ¿Hay algo que necesites Sr Uchiha? - preguntó inocente la peliazul.

Sí, necesitaba tirarla sobre esa mesa de la sala de reuniones y arrancarle la ropa.

\- No - dijo fríamente. Hinata no dejó notar su aprensión - Puedes retirarte y deja los documentos en mi escritorio para que yo los firme - dijo levantándose también para poder salir de esa habitación. Necesitaba controlar sus pensamientos ella era su secretaria, apenas una funcionaria jamás tendría una relación sexual con una empleada.

Sasuke sonrió saliendo de la sala de reuniones, no necesitaba a su secretaria para satisfacer su deseo sexual ya lo haría con Kurai.

Sasuke no sabía que pronto él cambiaría su modo de ver las cosas.

* * *

.

.

 _Horas más tarde._

\- No quiero hacerlo Tsunade-sama - dijo Kurai.

Tsunade arqueó la ceja ella jamás se había negado a nada.

\- ¿Por que no? - preguntó curiosa - ¿Acaso te hizo algo? - no veía motivos para que Kurai no bailará para el Uchiha después de todo ella ya había bailado para otros antes.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio. Tsunade no sabía que ella trabajaba para el Uchiha, la rubia siquiera sabía que ella tenía otro trabajo.

Hinata suspiró.

\- Lo haré - dijo resignada.

\- Genial - la dueña del local sonrió triunfante - Él pagó mucho dinero entonces quiero que lo dejes sin aliento Kurai, ve a ensayar antes que él llegue, tiene que ser perfecto - dijo imaginando todo el lucro que podría sacar con eso.

Hinata asintió y salió dela oficina de su jefa.

Tsunade recostó su espalda en la silla, ganaría mucho dinero con ese Uchiha.

Tsunade tenía razón, Hinata lo dejaría sin aliento.

* * *

.

.

Sasuke estaba en el tránsito ansioso por llegar a Byakugan Poledance.

El Uchiha tenía reglas que si no cumplía no podría volver a tener una danza particular y mucho menos pisar en Byakugan Poledance. La primera era que no podía quitar la mascara de Kurai Bansho bajo ningún pretexto, la segunda era que no podía tocarla, hacerlo no era permitido por ninguna de las strippers que no lo quisieran.

Obviamente la regla no se aplicaba si era ella quien permitía que él la tocara o si era ella quien se quitaba la máscara aunque eso sería algo difícil de ocurrir.

Entró rápidamente en el club yendo directamente a los cuartos privados. No se detuvo en ningún instante aunque como siempre las mujeres siempre se acercaban a él con perversas intenciones.

Él respiró hondo cuando llegó frente a la puerta de la sala que lo había designado, preparándose mentalmente para encontrarse con aquella mística mujer.

Había llegado un poco antes de los previsto pero el pelinegro estaba ansioso por volverla a ver.

Sasuke entró en la sala.

La sala tenía un pequeño palco y una mesa redonda rodeada por un sillón rojo.

Sasuke se paró lado al sillón y jadeo al ver a Kurai.

Ella estaba entrenado su baile sobre el tubo en el pequeño palco de la sala particular. Con las piernas se sostuvo dela barra de metal e inclino su cuerpo hacía atrás, su pelo plateado cayo como una cascada. Su máscara negra siempre le dejaba ese aire de misterio que solo lograba dejar a Sasuke más excitado.

Llevaba una falda blanca larga que tenía apertura en los costados, ese tejido fino caía hacía bajo y volaba cuando ella giraba en el tubo. Su top blanco dejaba a muestra su liso abdomen. En sus brazos habían múltiples adornos dorados y en su cuello un collar del mismo color.

Sasuke pensó que el disfraz la describía perfectamente, era una Diosa Griega.

El Uchiha perdía el aliento por la forma que se movía sobre ese tubo, tan erótica y sensual de forma tan natural, ella no tenía en estos momentos ninguna intención de provocarlo porque ella no se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero aun sin planearlo ella lo lograba a la perfección. Era una experta en lo que hacía.

Hinata bajó de la barra finalizando su practica, escuchó aplausos y se volteó alarmada.

Sasuke Uchiha sonreía provócante.

\- ¿Que haces aquí ? Aún no es tu hora marcada - dijo volteándose de espaldas a él para que no viera su sonrojo.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

\- Bueno pagué una buena cuantía por esto, unos minutos antes no creo que sea el fin del mundo - dijo sonriendo arrogante.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Malditos hombres ricos que pensaban que lo podían todo. Hinata le mostraría que la cosas o funcionaban así. Hinata dio play en la música.

Ella sonrió seductora y se acercó a él.

\- ¿En verdad crees que te lo mereces Sasuke Uchiha? - dijo caminando alrededor de él con una mano en su hombro. Sasuke apretó los dientes y se estremeció bajo su toque. Hinata lo guió hacía atrás hasta que lo tiro en el sofá. Sasuke ya estaba excitándose tremendamente en ningún segundo dejó de mirarla de forma intensa. Hinata se sentía caliente bajo esa mirada, aunque no llevaba mucha ropa el Uchiha parecía querer desnudar-la aún más solo con la mirada.

 _Perra sexy_

Hinata se mordió el labio haciendo que Sasuke concentrara sus ojos en ellos. Quería morderlos y probar de esos carnosos labios toda la noche. Ella empezó a bailar frente a él de forma que debía ser considerado un crimen para los humanos. Era la tentación en persona. Sasuke clavó sus uñas en sus muslos cuando ella empezó a pasar las manos por todo su majestuoso cuerpo, él tenía que contenerse para no agarrar y tirar a esa provocadora mujer sobre el sofá para poder joderla hasta cansarse. Estaba extremadamente excitado y su temperatura corporal había aumentado.

Sasuke abrió los primeros botones de su camisa por el calor que sentía.

Hinata jadeó levemente.

 _ohh ella es una Diosa_  
 _es la cosa más traviesa de la ciudad_  
 _ella no se parece a ninguna chica que hayas visto antes,_  
 _nada a lo que puedas comparar con una puta de tu barrio_  
 _estoy tratando de hallar las palabras para describir a esta chica sin ser irrespetuoso_

Hinata sonrió traviesa y le puso la mano en su pecho, Sasuke sintió una descargar eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, ella se acercó a su oreja lentamente.

\- Aquí soy yo la que da el espectáculo Uchiha - susurró en su oído.

Dios! Sasuke estaba extasiado por su fragancia natural era como un afrodisíaco. Si esa chica seguía provocando-lo no se haría responsable de lo que sucedería después. Hinata volvió a afastarse, llevó las mano al inicio de su falda.

Sasuke sonrió de lado mirándola expectante.

Ella se volteó y meneo su trasero fingiendo que iba a quitarse la falda.

 _La manera en que mueva la cola, simplemente no lo puedo aguantar_  
 _Creo que es especial lo que está debajo de tu espalda_  
 _Así que date la vuelta que yo te agarro_

\- Si tardas más tiempo te lo quitaré yo mismo - advirtió el pelinegro con un tono de urgencia en su voz.

Ella se volteó sonriendo traviesa.

\- ¿Impaciente Uchiha? - dijo pasando sus manos por sus senos, dándoles un fuerte apretón.

Sasuke sonrió.

\- No me provoques Cariño - contestó él devorándola con la mirada.

Su falda cayó al suelo y Sasuke glorificó a los santos por no ser ciego y permitirle tener esa estupenda visión de ese cuerpo esculpido por los ángeles y demonios. Ella era un pecado divino.

Hinata se sentía poderosa por saber el efecto que causaba en ese sexy hombre. Ella bailó frente a él pasando la lengua por los labios de una forma puramente sexual, su cuerpo exalaba lujuria.

Las manos de Sasuke picaban para tomarla entre sus brazos.

 _Chica traviesa_  
¿ _Ves estos grilletes?_  
 _Cariño, soy tu esclavo_  
 _Te dejaré que me des latigazos si me porto mal_  
 _Solo porque nadie como tú me hace sentir así_

Hinata se quitó el top blanco dejando a muestra su lencería negra en conjunto con sus bragas.

La boca de Sasuke llegaba a salivar como si lo que tuviera en frente fuera en manjar más apetitoso que le hubieran servido.

Él remojó sus labios y miró deseoso cada rincón que estuviera desnudo del cuerpo voluptuoso.

Hinata estaba en llamas, ¿como demonios ese hombre podía causarle eso solo con su mirada? Su centro palpitó de excitación, esa arrogancia y lujuria en esos profundos ojos negros solo servían para dejarlo irresistible.

Hinata balanceó su cuerpo de un lado a otro llevando las manos a su pelo sin dejar su sonrisa provocante.

 _(maldita chica)_

 _maldita, eres una perra sexy, una perra sexy_  
 _maldita, eres una perra sexy, maldita chica_  
 _La manera en que mueva la cola, simplemente no lo puedo aguantar_  
 _tengo que dejar de hacer lo que estoy haciendo para poder tenerla cerca_  
 _estoy tratando de hallar las palabras para describir a esta chica sin ser irrespetuoso_

Subió sobre él poniendo una rodilla al lado de cada pierna de azabache. Sasuke la miró sorprendido y excitado por la cercanía.

Hinata se bailó sobre él sin tocar ninguna parte de su cuerpo y movió su trasero como dinamita pura imitando el acto sexual sus pechos rebotaban a la altura de los ojos de Sasuke.

Sasuke la maldijo internamente, ella quería matarlo si seguía bailando tan cerca de él e impidiendo que él pudiera tocarla.

Sasuke clavó las manos en sus proprios muslo conteniendo las ganas de apretarla contra él.

\- Estas jugando con fuego nena - dijo con la voz ronca, su erección le llegaba a doler, maldito efecto que ella tenía sobre él.

Hinata sentía que lo que hacía era tan equivocado, pero se sentía tan bien, tan excitante hacer lo que consideraba prohibido. Hinata se lamió los labios.

\- Creo que me gusta las cosas ardiendo en llamas - contestó sonriendo pícaramente de forma sugestiva. Sasuke perdió el aliento bajo ella.

El pelinegro se había vuelto adicto a sus movimientos un verdadero fanático de sus caderas.

No lo soportó más, su deseo estaba en un estado crítico.

Le sostuvo las caderas y la estrechó contra el bulto de sus pantalones. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida.

\- ¿Sientes eso ? - la frotó contra su erección - Es exactamente lo que causas - gruño el Uchiha. No había sido buena idea estrecharla contra su erección, ahora teniéndola así solo había empeorado la situación para él.

Hinata dejó escapar un suspiro, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente y su cordura esta al mínimo, sentir esas manos fuertes en su cintura obligando-la a frotarse contra ese duro miembro la tenia enloquecida.

Sasuke cerró completamente los ojos y bajo las manos hasta el culo de la ojiperla sintiendo la tersa piel de su trasero y esos movimientos que estaban ofuscando sus pensamientos coherentes.

 _(maldita chica)_

 _maldita, eres una perra sexy, una perra sexy_  
 _maldita, eres una perra sexy, maldita chica_

Sasuke no pudo contener las ganas le apretó más el culo frotándola fuertemente contra su erección, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, imitando el acto sexual. Hinata clavó las uñas en los hombros de él. Dios, su erección estaba tan dura que temía que fuera rasgar su ropa, él echo la cabeza hacía atrás apretando ese culo suave y firme. Lo tenía loco con tan poco. Siquiera estaban teniendo contacto directo y ella sabía como hacer que él ardiera de excitación.

Ella era una maldita chica peligrosa.

Sasuke no podía evitar estar alucinado con ese cuerpo que era hecho para recibir marcas, con esos labios rojos convidativos, era difícil resistir la atracción por el tacto y demasiado bueno para negarlo.

La mente de Hinata estaba un caos, no podía obedecer a la voz que decía que se detuviera. Estaba incendiada, había jugado con el fuego y acabo siendo consumida por él.

Sasuke seguía frotándola arriba y abajo de su erección

 _Ven aquí nena_  
 _Vamos, atrévete_  
 _Ven hacia atrás_  
 _Ven adelante, atrévete_  
 _Déjame ver con que estás trabajando_  
 _Mira esas caderas_  
 _Me haces sonreír_  
 _Vamos, atrévete_

El Uchiha la tiró sobre el sillón poniéndose sobre ella. Hinata lo miró sorprendida, sin esperar ninguna segundo Sasuke puso una mano dentro de sus bragas llevando sus dedos hasta la entrada de su intimidad.

\- Mierda - maldijo el moreno - Estás tan mojada - él cerró los ojos completamente luchando una batalla que perdió hace mucho tiempo, su cordura se fue al diablo.

Hinata no estaba en una mejor situación, ella se mordió el labio para no dejar escapar el gemido que brotó de su garganta.

Él notó su gemido contenido y sonrió de lado.

\- No te contengas, quiero oírlo - El Uchiha se sentía como si estuviera drogado por la más potente de las drogas. Sin poder esperar más la penetró con dos dedos sintiendo lo caliente y mojada que estaba, queriendo oír los suspiros de placer de esa excitante mujer.

Los dos jadearon. Hinata por el placer y Sasuke por sentir la suave carne mojada de su vagina, era un pedazo de paraíso, metió los dedos dentro de ella y le acarició el clitorís robándole el gemido más delicioso que Sasuke hubiera escuchado jamás.

\- Ah ~~ - Hinata sentía el calor desde la punta de sus pies hasta la parte más recóndita de su cuerpo. No podía más pensar cuando él empezó a proporcionarle placer volviéndola loca.

\- Oh sí nena, sigue gimiendo de esa forma - dijo bajando para morder su cuello Hinata clavó las manos en su espalda y Sasuke le levantó la pierna con la otra mano para poder entrar más profundo, quería mostrarle de lo que él era capaz de hacerla sentir sólo usando sus dedos, quería que ella se derritiera por él. Le mordió el cuello y la chupó en el mismo lugar dejando una marca. Hinata gemía si poder contenerse mientras los dedos de él entraban y salían deslizándose fácilmente por la mojada cavidad.

 _Muéstrate sexy_  
 _Vamos, atrévete_  
 _Muestra lo sexy que eres_  
 _Ven y déjame inventar las cosas que te hacen falta_  
 _Porque estás que ardes y me tienes impaciente_

Sin dejar de estocar duramente dentro de su vagina con sus dedos de forma habilidosa él le masajeó el clítoris, bajando su boca hasta sus enormes y tentadores senos para morder el pezón por sobre el fino tejido de su sostén, la saliva caliente sobre sus pezones duros y excitados de Hinata la hacían estremecer, ella echó la cabeza hacía atrás y gimió extasiada.

Sus paredes se estrecharon más contra los dedos del Uchiha.

\- Oh Dios ~ tus gemidos su maravillosos - Sasuke jadeaba por el calor de su temperatura corporal. Por su cuello una fina camada de sudor deslizaba. Quería verla cuando se corriera por él. Empezó a estocar más fuerte y duro de forma rítmica. Los gemidos de ella no se detenían y el plateado flequillo se pego a su frente.

Era la cosa más lasciva y deliciosa, era una visión del paraíso, una imagen que Sasuke guardaría por la eternidad en su mente, ese momento era cuando ella se corrió en sus brazos.

\- Aaahhh~~~- Hinata no pudo soportar más el placer y obtuvo el orgasmo más potente de su vida. Gimió fuertemente clavando las manos en su espalda.

Demonios, ¿como podía ella ser ta sexy y devastadora?

La erección de Sasuke no hizo más que palpitar dolorosamente, él necesitaba con urgencia enterrase en ella, mucho más ahora que había visto como era la visión de ella cuando de corría. Sasuke sacó sus dedos de dentro de ella y los llevó a su boca.

Sí, como él imaginaba, su sabor era de lo mejor.

Sin poder soportarlo más Sasuke salió de sobre ella y decidió sacarse los pantalones , él se sacó el cinturón con una velocidad impresionante.

Hinata se levantó del sillón y Sasuke la miró confundido.

Ella empezó a poner su falda como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Que diablos haces ? - preguntó aturdido el Uchiha.

Ella terminó de ponerse la falda tranquilamente.

\- Terminó tu hora Uchiha - dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Estás de broma verdad? - Ella no podía estar hablando en serio.

Hinata volteó el rostro mientras sostenía la puerta abierta.

\- Ya te lo dije Uchiha aquí yo pongo las reglas - ella se sonrió sádica una ultima vez y salió dejando a Sasuke estupefacto con la camisa medio abierta, con los pantalones a medio bajar y la erección más fuerte que él ya había experimentado en su vida.

 _Maldita perra sexy._

.

.

Hinata caminó tambaleando. No lo había demostrado pero sus piernas se sentían débiles al igual que todo su cuerpo, le era difícil caminar.

~Estás loca Hinata, estás totalmente loca ~pensó para si misma la peliazul.

Se había casi dejado llevar y había provocado a su jefe.

A Hinata seguramente le encantaba jugar con su propria suerte.

Tambaleante ella llegó hasta el pasillo de su camerino totalmente exhausta, las sensaciones que había experimentado fueron increíbles.

\- Chica que te sucedió parece que corriste un maratón de 20km - dijo Tenten al verla tambaleando y jadeando.

Hinata se sobresaltó cuando ella apareció de la nada, estaba muy concentrada maldiciéndose internamente.

 **Nota mental de Hinata:** tener a Sasuke Uchiha muy cerca es peligroso para tu cordura.

Ella se sonrojo fuertemente y Tenten abrió los ojos como platos y llevó una mano a la boca. La castaña la tomó del brazo y la llevo dentro de camerino apresurada cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

\- Hoy era tu baile particular con Sasuke Uchiha. No puede ser...- Tenten la miró de arriba a abajo - ¿Este es el resultado de estar a solas con ese hombre? -preguntó con una ceja arqueada de forma incrédula. Hinata solo seguía sonrojándose - Dios, Hinata... - Tenten sonrió pícara - No volveré a creer que eres una santa - Tenten pensó un poco e infló los cachetes - Mooh, no pensé que tu caerías por él tan pronto Hinata - dijo resignada había perdido la apuesta.

\- No caí por él - contestó inmediatamente la enmascarada. Tenten la miró curiosa - Yo-yo etto bueno lo dejé en la sala con los pantalones abiertos - confesó avergonzada.

La mandíbula de Tenten cayó.

La castaña empezó a reír, ella no había perdido la apuesta, era Sasuke quien caería a los pies de la sensual stripper si las cosas seguían así.

.

.

.


	4. Bastarda Irresistible

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 3_

Hinata miró su reflejo en espejo esa mañana.

Había sido obligada a usar maquillaje para disfrazar las marcas que su jefe le había dejado.

Aunque Hinata no trabajaba los martes en Byakugan Poledance , Tsunade había programado el baile particular justo ayer, un martes. Ahora ella pensaba que seguramente él no volvería a ir tras ella.

Ella estaba muy equivocada, eso sólo había incitado al Uchiha aún más.

Salió de su casa usando apenas un vestido blanco y saltos disimulados, se había despertado tarde y su jefe había dejado claro que odiaba retrasos. Corrió hasta su auto apresurada, hoy no era su día de suerte.

.

.

Sasuke soltó los papeles sobre la mesa y se saco los lentes para llevar su mano al puente de su nariz.

Estaba furioso y con el orgullo pisoteado.

Maldita bastarda irresistible.

Aun no podía creer que esa mujer se había atrevido a dejarlo en aquel estado. Ella había disfrutado de una masturbación increíble y después se fue sin dar nada a cambio, lo había dejado con la erección más dura de su vida y simplemente había salido por aquella puerta sonriendo burlona.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Ella había jugado con fuego.

Miró la hora en el reloj de su pulso y frunció el ceño su secretaria estaba atrasada y tenían una reunión en menos de 10 minutos, él volteó la mirada hacía el escritorio de su secretaria, solo podía verse desde adentro lo que estaba del otro lado por un vidrio que no permitía que su secretaria tuviera una visión de él. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos cuando la vio.

Hoy ella no llevaba su habitual traje conservador.

Sasuke estaba viendo un ángel.

El vestido blanco le llegaba hasta las rodillas pero abrazaba sus curvas casi como una segunda piel, su pelo estaba recogido y en sus mejillas habían un leve rubor natural por la carrera que había tomado para llegar lo más rápido posible.

Sasuke no podía hacer nada más que mirarla asombrado, él sospechaba que ella tenía curvas pero no había imaginado que serían tan estupendas. Ella no se había vestido para llamar la atención pero era casi imposible no notarla.

Su aura angelical y inocente solo la hacían ver aun más provocante. ¿Como rayos ella lograba eso?

Sasuke se imaginó mil formas de someterla bajo perversas ordenes, él vio por el vidrio como ella se acercaba a la puerta para tocar.

\- Adelante - dijo recomponiéndose de su impresión inicial.

Hinata entró ajena a los pensamientos obscenos de su jefe. Ella le sonrió angelical y por un segundo Sasuke olvido todo a su alrededor, su sonrisa tenía un efecto peligroso que él Uchiha había acabado de descubrir.

\- Buenos Dias Sr. Uchiha vengo a ...- ella venía a buscarlo para la reunión.

\- Llegas tarde - dijo cortándola. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, había llegado apenas dos minutos tarde.

\- Yo lo-lo siento Sr Uchiha, no-no volverá a ocurrir - dijo aprensiva como un cachorrito asustado.

Algo dentro de Sasuke palpitó, si Uchiha ese es tu corazón.

Ella era demasiado tierna pero a la vez lograba ser tan sexy, él jamás había creído que podía existir una combinación así.

\- Realmente no volverá a suceder Hyuga, este es apenas mi tercer día aquí y ya lograste romper una de mis principales reglas, es mejor que no vuelva a ocurrir o habrá consecuencias - dijo sin mirarla poniéndose los lentes otra vez.

Hinata frunció el ceño por dentro. Había llegado apenas dos minutos tarde, su jefe era un excéntrico perfeccionista.

\- No sucederá otra vez - prometió la peliazul abatida.

\- Apúrate en comenzar tu trabajo - ordenó el moreno. Sasuke no podía mirarla sin correr el riesgo de perderse en esas curvas voluptuosas.

Hinata se sobresaltó levemente y empezó a decirle los horarios y ayudarlo con la organización para la próxima reunión, esa semana solo serían reuniones para que las empresas accionistas conocieran al nuevo presidente.

* * *

Su jefe estaba furioso, se notaba a lo lejos solo Hinata sabía que era lo que lo tenía así.

 _Ella._

Realmente no había sido buena idea querer provocarlo la noche anterior.

Se sentía demasiado culpable por provocarlo y luego dejarlo solo en la habitación con los pantalones abiertos pero ella no se entregaría a él tan fácilmente.

Entraron a la sala de reuniones y los ejecutivos detuvieron sus conversaciones para lanzar miradas lujuriosas a la Hyuga.

Sasuke frunció el ceño hacía todos esos ejecutivos que parecían buitres mirando un pedazo de alimento.

Hinata que estaba ajena a los otros a no ser el ceño fruncido de Sasuke, se alarmó por la cara de enojo de su jefe.

 **Nota mental de Hinata:** Jamás vuelvas a provocar a tu jefe, sólo empeora las cosas para ti.

\- ¿Necesita que le traiga algo antes de comenzar Sr Uchiha ?- preguntó Hinata tratando de hacer algo para que su humor mejorara.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja. Desde que llegó su secretaria había estado muy atenciosa, él sabía que no era porque tenía intenciones sexuales pero había descartado la idea de que fuera por redimir su error de romper su principal regla.

\- No - contestó inmediatamente - Empecemos Señores - dijo con su voz autoritaria provocando que todos lo obedecieran y dejaran de comer a la secretaria con los ojos.

[...]

La reunión transcurrió normalmente.

Eso era lo que pensaba Hinata que no había notado nada extraño, como los ojos comiéndola, los intentos de los otros de acercarse a ella, o de tocarla.

Para Sasuke había sido un fastidio, había enviado miradas asesinas, mostrado los dientes cuando los ejecutivos trataban de acercase demasiado o tocar intencionalmente a su secretaria.

Para Sasuke, él le estaba haciendo un favor a su empleada salvándola de esos sucios vejestorios que querían aprovecharse de su inocencia, algo que para él era algo inusual, él no salia ayudando a las personas como si nada pero no se detuvo a pensar.

Para los empresarios Sasuke ya había adquirido la fama del hombre de hierro, en tan poco tiempo los ejecutivos se dieron cuenta de lo dificil que sería manejar a ese Uchiha.

Por el pasillo Sasuke andaba al lado de su secretaria con sus manos el los bolsillos, no faltaba la mujeres lanzando sonrisas sugestivas y guiño tratando de ser provocantes, ninguna tenía efecto en Sasuke solo había dos mujeres que lo lograban. Desafortunadamente ninguna de las dos lo hacía intencionalmente.

\- El gerente de ventas solicitó emplear una nueva secretaria personal, ésta tarde su secretaria se jubilará y Sr. Rock Lee necesita una ayudante con urgencia para organizar las relatórios de ventas - explicaba la secretaria pasando los pedidos de los empleados.

\- Que haga una entrevista mañana y decida él la mejor candidata - dijo él Uchiha, no quería imaginar tener que entrevistar mujeres, cuando lo imaginaba a su mente solo venían imágenes de mujeres con ropas cortas tratando de parecer sensuales y tratando de tirarse a él, solo de imaginarlo le daban escalofríos por el cuerpo, las mujeres en verdad podían ser molestas.

\- Se lo informaré Sr. Uchiha - contestó la ojiperla.

\- Haz tu pausa para el almuerzo, a las 1 pm te quiero en el escritorio y sin atrasos de esta vez Hyuga - dijo antes de salir caminado frente a ella. Hinata se quedó ahí y suspiró resignada.

Su jefe siquiera la miraba para hablarle era un excéntrico de primera.

Hinata no tenía idea que su jefe evitaba mirarla porque no podía hacerlo sin imaginarla de rodillas frente a él.

Sasuke trató de salir de cerca de esa inocente mujer lo más pronto posible antes que su erección cobrará vida por las imágenes nada inocentes que pasaban por su cabeza. Sasuke maldecía internamente a esas dos mujeres tan opuestas pero que tenían el mismo efecto sobre él, dejarlo loco.

* * *

Hinata suspiró otra vez mientras comía su almuerzo en el restaurante más cercano.

\- Seguramente me odia - dijo pensando en voz alta.

\- ¿Quien podría odiar a este tierno ángel? - dijo una voz conocida.

Hinata se sobresaltó y se volteó a la recién llegada, sonrió contenta.

\- Temari-chan! - saludó a la rubia imponente que estaba tras ella. Temari se sentó su lado sonriendo - ¿Has venido a ver a Shikamaru? - preguntó a la esposa del Nara.

Temari suspiró.

\- Sí pero parece que tiene mucho trabajo que hacer, cosas sobre un nuevo jefe - dijo la rubia resignada levantando la mano para llamar al mesero.

Hinata hizo una mueca. Temari arqueó la ceja al ver la expresión de su amiga.

\- No me digas que a él te referías, ¿como alguien puede odiar a un ser tan angelical? - preguntó curiosa Temari, luego sonrió burlona - ¿No me digas que lo provocaste y luego lo rechazaste? - bromeó la rubia.

Hinata se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

La mandíbula de Temari cayó y luego empezó a reír. Hinata pensó que estaba viviendo un dejavu.

Temari empezó a carcajear golpeando una mano en la mesa.

\- Por lo visto no eres tan angelical como pareces Hinata - dijo rindo fuertemente.

\- Te-Temari-chan estas llamando mucho la atención - Hinata se encogió sobre si misma avergonzada tanto por que la rubia había dado en el clavo como por tener tanto ojos sobre su mesa.

Temari se secó una lágrima, dejando de sostener su estómago. El mesero llegó en ese momento y le tomó la orden a Temari.

\- ¿Como es él? En verdad no se resistió a tu encantadora aura, ¿no es así? - dijo la rubia cuando el mesero se fue.

Hinata jugo con sus dedos.

\- No-no fui yo, más bien fue-fue Kurai - dijo tratando de explicarse la ojiperla.

Temari arqueó una ceja.

\- No me vengas con esa excusa Hinata, Kurai eres tú no importa como trates de decir que solo es una personalidad falsa - Hinata se sonrojó, Temari tenía razón.

Murmullos de las mujeres del restaurante llamaron la atención de las dos. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando su jefe entró en el restaurante, pero él no venía solo, a su lado había una mujer pelirroja y dos hombres, un peliblanco que sonreía mostrando sus afilados dientes y un pelinaranja con un tatuaje tribal en su brazo derecho.

Temari miró curiosa al los recién llegados y luego entrecerró los ojos a su amiga que había volteado la cara tratando de esconderse. Hinata daba gracias a su suerte por que su jefe no la había visto ya que ella estaba de espaldas hacia la entrada.

\- Es él Temari-chan - susurró la ojiperla encogiéndose.

Temari abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Rechazaste a ese Hímero? - preguntó la rubia impresionada. Hinata la miró confusa.

\- ¿Hímero? - la peliazul inclino la cabeza hacía una lado.

\- Es el Dios del deseo sexual - dijo sin tomarle importancia. Hinata se sonrojó.

\- Te-Temari-chan - reprendió la avergonzada mujer.

Temari se encogió de hombros.

\- Oh vamos, no soy ciega y tú tampoco, no le gana a mi hombre pero no hay duda de que es una Dios Griego - dijo la rubia mirando de arriba a abajo al moreno que estaba sentado en la barra junto al grupo.

Hinata no podía contradecir eso.

\- De cualquier forma él parece odiarme y creo que ahora también odia a Kurai - dijo Hinata resignada. Temari miró de reojo al moreno y sonrió. Sasuke se había percatado de la presencia de su secretaria en el lugar, no había forma de que no reconociera ese brillante y sedoso pelo añil. Temari sonreía de lado al notar que el jefe miraba a su amiga sin ningún pudor.

Temari puso una mano al lado de su rostro de forma confidencial y se inclinó hacia Hinata.

\- Creo que deberías ver algo Hinata- susurró la rubia - Mira por allá.

Hinata parpadeó confusa y volteó la mirada a donde se encontraba su jefe. Sasuke se alarmó al notar el movimiento de cabeza de la ojiperla y volteó la cara hacía otro lado para no ser descubierto admirándola.

\- ¿Que cosa Temari-chan? - preguntó confusa Hinata. Temari no respondió solo sonrió triunfante.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

La mujer pelirroja que lo acompañaba estaba casi refregando sus senos en el brazo de Sasuke.

Hinata volteó la cara algo incomoda por presenciar esa escena.

\- Creo que no debes preocuparte sobre tu jefe, no creo que él te odie - declaró la rubia.

\- ¿Porque lo dices? - preguntó la Hyuga.

\- Intuición femenina - dijo sonriendo de forma misteriosa.

Después de terminar sus platos las dos se retiraron. Sasuke siguió con la mirada a su secretaria cuando ésta se fue riendo de forma delicada con una mano en la boca.

\- ¿Qué miras Sasuke-kun~ ? - ronroneó la pelirroja a su lado.

\- Nada - dijo gélido el pelinegro volviendo a tomar un trago de su copa - Ya aléjate Karin, te he dicho millares de veces que odio que te acerques tanto - dijo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Oh vamos Sasuke-kun~- dijo coqueta Karin.

Suigetsu sonrió burlón.

\- Fuiste rechazada otra vez Zanahoria - espetó el peliblanco.

\- Cállate tiburón - Karin lo miró con el ceño fruncido mostrando los dientes de forma enojada.

Sasuke y Juugo suspiraron. Los dos siempre eran así.

* * *

Llegó el viernes y el humor de Sasuke no parecía mejorar en nada.

Hinata estaba sufriendo en manos de su jefe sádico. Tuvo que hacer horas extras para poder terminar los pedidos del Uchiha, la estaba explotando y ella apenas era una secretaría que llevaba dos meses en esa empresa.

Su jefe seguramente la odiaba y Hinata no estaba lejos de corresponder ese sentimiento pero Hinata no podía odiar a nadie, su naturaleza no lo permitía.

\- ¿No has terminado el trabajo aún ? - preguntó el frívolo jefe saliendo de su oficina con la mano en el bolsillo y otra sosteniendo el traje tirado sobre sus hombros.

Hinata jadeó levemente sobresaltada y se sonrojó al verlo. Temari tenía mucha razón él era un Dios de deseo puramente sexual. Ese cabello cuervo que parecía que había acabado de tener sexo, ese cuerpo masculino era tan sensual y su rostro era digno de estar en las portadas de los hombres más codiciados de país. Hinata sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

\- No Sr. Uchiha - dijo aprensiva la ojiperla bajo la mirada fría de su jefe.

Sasuke frunció el ceño. Esa forma sumisa que ella actuaba a veces le hacían tener ganas de someterla bajo él. Sasuke se estaba irritando consigo mismo. Paso la semana entera sin poder quitar la imagen de Kurai y tampoco si poder quitar la imagen de su secretaria en aquel vestido blanco.

Hinata pensó que él otra vez estaba enojado con ella.

\- Pronto lo terminaré Sr Uchiha - dijo rápidamente la ojiperla.

\- Que así sea - fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse y dejarla ahí sola.

Hinata suspiró, su jefe era un excéntrico cruel.

Cuando terminó todo había pasado apenas media hora. Hinata ordenó su mesa y se dirigió al ascensor.

Esperó calmamente dentro del ascensor y bajó hasta el estacionamiento. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando llegó cerca de su auto.

En el bar en frente dela empresa estaba Sasuke Uchiha besando a la pelirroja que lo había acompañado hace dos días.

Hinata frunció el ceño, entró al auto golpeando la puerta del vehículo totalmente molesta sin una razón aparente.

Sasuke apartó a la pelirroja y se limpió la boca con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te pasaste Karin, es mejor que te alejes de mí o no respondo por lo que pueda suceder contigo - dijo saliendo del estacionamiento del bar. Sasuke solo había querido ir a tomar unas copas para tratar de olvidar el cuerpo de Kurai y alejar los pensamientos sobre Hinata de su mente, Karin había aparecido casualmente justo antes de que él pudiera entrar al bar, ya era la segunda vez que esa pelirroja lo besaba de sorpresa pero no habría una tercera vez.

.

.

Sasuke no había ido el viernes ni el de sábado. Hinata suspiró mientras se encaminaba a las entradas traseras de Byakugan Poledance, seguramente él estaba con aquella pelirroja. Ella frunció el ceño por alguna razón estaba molesta.

~ ¿Que rayos te sucede Hinata? ~ pensó internamente la ojiperla.

Ella andaba con una chamarra lilas con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza, no podía dejar correr riesgos de que alguien la viera ahí.

\- ¿Que haces aquí Sasuke-kun?

Hinata detuvo su andar al oír una voz pegajosa llamado el nombre de hombre que ella no podía quitar de la cabeza.

\- No es de tu incumbencia Sakura - dijo tratando de escapar.

Hinata se escondió y miró interesada a la mujer pelirosa que estaba junto al Uchiha.

¿Que hacía su jefe aquí?

\- Oh vamos Sasuke-kun - ronroneó la pelirosa pasando los brazos por sobre el cuello del pelinegro - Si lo que quieres es sexo sabes que estoy siempre disponible para ti - puntuó.

Ella lo besó y Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Que demonios estaba pasando?

Sasuke la apartó sin lastimarla aunque estuviera extremadamente molesto , ella era una molestia cuando se lanzaba a él pero de cierta forma seguía siendo una de sus amigas de la infancia.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Que sucede Sasuke? ¿No vas a decirme que prefieres a una prostituta? - dijo irritada.

\- Cualquier prostituta es mejor que tu Sakura - dijo el pelinegro igual de irritado.

Hinata abrió los ojos aún más. ¿Ella había oído bien?¿Prostituta? Hinata salió y se dirigió dentro del Club sin ser notada por los dos.

Sasuke se alejó de Sakura.

\- Un aviso Sakura, no te atrevas a llamarla prostituta ella es menos ofrecida que tú, eso te lo puedo asegurar - dijo con las manos en los bolsillos volteándose para entrar a Club.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. No sabía de quien estaba hablando él moreno, pero Sasuke jamás defendía a nadie apenas por gusto.

[...]

Las luces se apagaron el show estaba por comenzar.

Al igual que las otras veces Sasuke estaba en la primera fila justo en medio del público.

Sasuke había resistido lo máximo que pudo, su ego había sido herido por esa irresistible stripper, había decidido no volver a ese lugar pero no lo soporto mucho tiempo, necesitaba volver a verla, necesitaba ver ese cuerpo desnudo o sus sueños jamás lo dejarían descansar en paz.

La música empezó.

Las bailarinas salieron con su danza sensual. Sasuke sólo se importaba e ver a una de ellas y ninguna otra, a él no le interesaba otra mujer que no fuera Kurai bailando en ese palco.

El pelinegro jadeó cuando ella salió segundos después.

Ella llevaba ropa de de secretaria totalmente sexual, un pequeño sombrero inclinado en la cabeza y el pelo recogido. Por la mente de Sasuke la imagen de Hinata pasó como un deslumbre que él apartó rápidamente.

Hinata miró sorprendida el Uchiha, él realmente había venido. Ella sonrió cruel.

~ Bastardo cretino mujeriego ~pensó ella al recordar las escenas de ese día. Hinata torturaría a ese hombre la noche entera.

 _Puedo conquistar todo lo que quiero_

 _Pero fue tan fácil para controlarte_

 _Con la forma de chica juguetona_

 _La fórmula perfecta para poder dominarte_

¿ _Pensaste que iba a caer por ti?_

 _Voy haciendo mi teatro_

 _Y te hago de tonto para dominarte_

Sasuke notó la forma que ella le sonría, el pelinegro olvidó completamente la existencia de otras personas cuando ella empezó a caminar graciosamente. Era un golpe a su orgullo estar ahí ahora corriendo tras la mujer que le había dejado con los pantalones abiertos y huido pero aquí estaba él otra vez volviendo como un perro que sigue a su dueño.

Hinata balanceaba su cuerpo sensualmente con una sonrisa provocante. Sasuke sintió como si fuera la primera vez que la veía bailar. Ella se acercó a uno de los hombres que la miraban con puro deseo y Sasuke frunció el ceño.

La peliplata se volteó de espaldas al hombre y empezó a bajar hasta el suelo meneando su trasero enloqueciendo al hombre afortunado.

Los gritos excitados seguían al igual que el dinero que llovía sobre ella.

Sasuke miraba con los ojos entrecerrados a las mujer que le sonreía bailando sensualmente frente de otro hombre. Hinata sonría moviendo su culo de forma caliente. Lentamente se levantó sin dejar de menear sus matadoras curvas. Ella pasaba lanzando guiños y besos al público que sólo le gritaba extasiados por esa mujer enloquecedora.

 _Poderosa, soy casi un ángel_

 _Hipnosis, ya te gané_

 _En este juego vamos a ver quién va a vence_ r

Ella se paró frente al Uchiha que jadeó al verla tan cerca. Hinata se mordió el labio y Sasuke sonrió irónico, ella lanzó el sombrero al público, hombres pelearon por obtener ese sombrero como si fuera lo más sagrado. Ella sólo sonrió, nadie podía detener las consecuencias que ella causaba cuando empezaba a bailar. Hinata se volteó de espaldas a él mostrando ese culo apretado en la corta falda negra.

La enmascarada sabía muy bien el efecto que causaba y lo estaba provocando con eso.

Hinata llevó la mano a su pelo y le quitó el listón que lo ataba haciendo que su pelo cayera como una cascada plateada. Sasuke no podía más que imaginarse ese pelo entre sus manos.

Ella volvió a bajar hasta el suelo haciendo que su pelo se moviera en sincronía son su firme trasero frente a los ojos del Uchiha.

Sasuke se estaba volviendo loco y su temperatura corporal ya estaba aumentando, el modo que se movía era demasiado para él. Ella se levantó del suelo, se volteó hacia él moviendo sus caderas devastadoras, llevó las manos a hasta los botones de su camisa sonriendo sugestiva hacía él Uchiha.

\- Abre esa camisa preciosa -

\- Deja que yo te la quito nena -

\- Arranca de una vez tu ropa y muéstranos tu delicioso cuerpo Kurai -

El dinero jamás se detenía. Kurai era una Diosa poderosa y sus espectadores eran simples mortales deseando ser bendecidos con el paraíso que sólo ella podía proporcionar. Ella fingió que iba abrir los botones de esa apretada camisa blanca. El corazón de Sasuke latió ansioso en expectativa, apretó sus muslos fuertemente cuando uno a uno ella fue abriendo los botones de su camisa. Por el cuello de Sasuke el sudor escurría hasta el principio de su camisa social negra.

¿Como podía una mujer tenerlo tan caliente sin estar completamente desnuda?

 _Ah~ te dejo caliente_

 _Tierna pero aprovechada con eso te hago perder._

¿ _Y quién dijo que estaba enamorada de usted?_

 _Sólo quiero saber_

 _Ah~ en tu mente_

 _Haz lo que quieras conmigo en la imaginación_

 _Sólo en tu imaginación_

Ese ángel demoníaco lo derrumbó completamente cuando se quitó la camisa y la lanzó sobre él. Sasuke atrapó la camisa y llevó a su rostro inhalando ese delicioso aroma sin apartar la vista de ella.

Hinata se sintió húmeda en su entrepierna, ese hombre tenía un efecto poderoso sobre su cuerpo, con sólo verlo con esa camisa medio abierta con finas camadas de sudor y su pelo despeinado, la tenía excitada por imaginarse como sería estar otra vez recibiendo placer por sus habilidosas manos.

Pero Hinata no caería ante ese irresistible bastardo.

Hinata lanzó su pelo plateado hacía al frente y luego volvió inclinando su cuerpo mientras paseaba las manos desde sus piernas hasta sus senos.

El pene del Uchiha estaba como siempre estaba cuando ella estaba cerca, duro como una roca.

Los gritos extasiados del púbico se oyó, el dinero aumento. Mujeres y hombres del público estaban teniendo la misma situación peligrosa que Sasuke.

Bailando ella llevó las delicadas manos a su falda. Sasuke no lograba quitar sus ojos ni un segundo de su cuerpo, sus enormes y firmes senos eran la cosa más erótica y apetitosa que había visto antes al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Pero necesitaba más, mucho más, quería verla desnuda completamente frente a él. Sasuke tragó grueso. La falda cayó al suelo.

 _Mírame y deseáme_

 _Pero ya digo: "¡no va a suceder!"_

 _Ahora es tarde para ti querer ganarme_

 _Meneo y te miro_

 _Pero no quiero más quedarme_

 _Admito que creo gracia en ver como babeas por mí_

Ella solo sonría sádica y provocante bailando se puso de cuatro frente a Sasuke, él abrió los ojos como platos al tenerla en esa posición frente a él, ella mordió sus labios y se puso de rodillas en el suelo llevando las manos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su largo pelo que brillaba por las luces débiles que la enfocaban. Sasuke jadeó cuando ella bajo las manos hasta su intimidad paseando por sobre la negra y diminuta braga en ese rincón prohibido como si nada.

Lo estaba torturando. Sasuke no sabía si estaba en el infierno o en el paraíso. Hinata se acercó a la borda volviendo a ponerse de cuatro frente a Sasuke.

Ella se acercó a él tanto que podía sentir el aliento caliente de esa fascinante mujer. Sasuke trató de besarla.

Ella se alejó y negó con la cabeza riendo divertida.

\- ¿Disfrutando la noche Uchiha? - susurró ese ángel demoníaco antes de levantarse y dirigirse al tubo de metal en el centro del palco.

Sasuke maldijo a ese demonio.

 _Ahora me voy a vengar: niña mala_

 _Voy a provocar, voy a bajar y voy a instigar_

 _Suplica por mi, deseáme_

 _No te voy a besar_

 _¡Puedes apenas soñar!_

 _Soy una mala muchacha_

Hinata era una profesional en robar el aliento a sus espectadores. En el tubo ella se sostuvo con las manos y suspendió sus piernas en el aire, abriéndolas completamente.

Dios, maldita stripper.

Ella seguía provocando al Uchiha moviendo ese cuerpo pecaminoso alrededor de esa barra.

Sasuke tenía que tenerla.

[...]

Hinata terminó la función siendo alabada por todos y bajo apresurada del escenario, buscó algo para cubrirse y fue hasta su camerino.

Sus guardaespaldas se acercaron.

\- Cuando él venga dejen que pase - pidió la Hyuga. Shino y Kiba fruncieron el ceño pero asintieron.

Hinata sonrió y entró a su camerino. La función aún no había terminado sabía que él vendría.

Sasuke corrió entre la gente y pasó por los primeros guardias de la misma forma que la última vez.

Se acercó al camerino y frunció el ceño al ver los otros guardaespaldas.

~ Demonios ~ pensó el Uchiha.

Los dos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido pero se apartaron de la puerta permitiendo su pasaje.

Sasuke parpadeó confuso pero no lo pensó mucho solo había una cosa en su mente.

Cuando abrió la puerta Hinata lo atacó. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos, ella lo estaba besando.

 _Sé que sabes bien, lo que haces_  
 _Puedes actuar con las otras chicas de ahí fuera,_  
 _pero yo sé lo que eres, lo que eres, nene._

El corazón le latió fuertemente y él cerró los ojos completamente dejándose llevar por esos fascinantes labios, cerró la puerta tras él y la empujó contra la pared más cercana.

Dios, esa mujer lo traía demente.

Sasuke estaba en el paraíso definitivo, ese cuerpo semidesnudo pegado al de él mientras besaba esos carnosos labios, seguramente nada se podía comparar a eso.

Hinata estaba excitada.

Dios, ese hombre la traía loca.

Los dos descubrieron como sus labios podía ser adictivos potentes. Sasuke pasó sus manos por todo ese cuerpo deleitándose con esa piel, pidió pasaje con la lengua y cuando le fue permitido metió su lengua para probar cada rincón de su boca. Era lo más sabroso que había probado. Hinata se estremecía bajo las manos de ese hombre lujurioso, llevó las manos hasta ese definido abdomen y lo empujó levemente.

 _Mírate,_  
 _consiguiendo algo más que una probadita_  
 _Nene, tienes sujetas a todas la marionetas por las cuerdas,_  
 _simulando como los buenos,_  
 _pero yo las llamo como las veo_  
 _sé lo que eres, lo que eres, nene._

Sasuke la miró con los ojos ofuscados de deseo, tratando de recuperar él aliento que ella le quitaba.

Hinata sonrió traviesa y lo guió hasta el sofá de la habitación. El pene de Sasuke dolía extremadamente por la excitación. No podía pensar en lo que estaba pasando solo podía concentrase en ese cuerpo que lo atraía como un imán. Ella se subió sobre él y Sasuke jadeó.

Hinata le mordió el cuello.

\- Oh~ - Sasuke dejó escapar un gemido suave y la frotó contra su erección. Ella lo estaba matando con esa forma de moverse sobre él.

Hinata llevó las manos a los botones de Sasuke y los fue abriendo uno por uno. Sasuke jadeaba bajo ella.

La enmascarada fue descendiendo sus labios por su tórax definido.

~ Demonios ~ Sasuke no podía más que derretirse sintiendo como esos labios mojados rozaban su piel y descendían peligrosamente.

Hinata bajó y se arrodilló en el suelo frente él. Ella le sonrió sugestiva mientras le sacaba el cinturón. Sasuke la miraba con urgencia y expectante por lo que sucedería después.

Sasuke la ayudó a que bajará sus pantalones y su ropa interior de una sola vez.

Hinata jadeó al ver el gran tamaño de su pene, Sasuke sonrió con el ego inflado.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? - preguntó arrogante. Por dentro Hinata frunció el ceño, por fuera le sonrió traviesa cuando llevó la mano hasta su erección.

 _Papi,_  
 _Tienes la arrogancia de los campeones_  
 _Que mal por ti_  
 _No puedes encontrar una buena compañía_  
 _Creo que cuando tienes a tantas, se hace mas difícil_  
 _Podría ser fácil, pero eso es lo que eres, baby_

Sasuke perdió el aliento y lo poco que sobraba de su razón. Esas manos suaves sobre su duro y latente miembro lo hacían delirar.

\- No es tan impresionante Uchiha - provocó la peliplata.

\- Oh~- Sasuke no pudo responder cuando ella empezó a mover sus manos de arriba a abajo. Él apretó sus manos en el sofá y echó la cabeza atrás.

\- ¿Qué sucede Uchiha? ¿Perdiste el habla? - ella siguió provocando mientras movía su mano de forma hábil sobre su pene. Sasuke apretó los dientes. Ella lo tenía derretido en sus manos.

 _Me debes confundir con una chupadora_  
 _para pensar que_  
 _yo podría ser la victima y no otra_  
 _Dilo, juega como quieras_  
 _pero de ningún modo voy a caer ante ti, nunca más baby_

Hinata le pasó el pulgar sobre la base de su pene

\- Mhn~- los pensamientos de Sasuke no estaban nada coherentes. Sólo podía maldecir, glorificar y alucinar internamente por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Hinata estaba ardiendo de excitación por los gemidos de Sasuke, era un sonido placentero para sus oídos, podía sentir como su entrepierna estaba mojada por lo alucinante que ese hombre podía ser.

Empezó a masturbarlo más rápido obteniendo más de esos pequeños suspiros del azabache.

Sasuke estaba a punto de explotar.

Estaba tan cerca.

 _Quizá si viviecemos en un mundo diferente_  
 _Todo estaría bien, y quizá seria tu chica_  
 _Pero no puedo porque eso no es así_

 _Mujeriego_

 _Chico, no trates de enfrentarme_  
 _Se quien eres_

 _Mujeriego_

Hinata dejó de masturbarlo.

Sasuke murmuró algo inteligible por la interrupción de su placer.

\- ¿Porque te detienes? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, recuperando el aliento miró fijamente a la peliplata que se ponía de pie.

Hinata se cruzó de brazos.

\- ¿Porque no le pides a alguna de tus chicas Uchiha? - roznó la enmascarada.

Sasuke la miró confundido.

\- ¿De que...- fue cortado por ella.

\- Te lo dejaré claro una vez, no soy tu mujerzuela o una prostituta. Si lo que quieres es tener sexo con alguien llama a una de tus nenas, debes de tener decenas rendidas a tus pies. Maldito mujeriego - fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de tomar algo para cubrirse y salir.

Sasuke estaba estupefacto.

No sabía como reaccionar.

¿Acaso ella estaba celosa?

Realmente no sabía se reír o maldecir a esa bastarda sexy por dejarlo en ese estado pero sabía algo...

...Sasuke necesitaba poseerla más que nunca.

.

.

.


	5. Consumida

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 4_

 _ **Los besos descendían hasta su pecho.**_

 _ **Ella se estremecía bajo los voraces labios de ese hombre.**_

 _ **Gimió cuando él mordisqueó el pezón mientras apretaba y jugaba con el otro incitándola. Sólo su toque la enloquecía.**_

 _ **Los besos fueron descendiendo por el abdomen acercándose peligrosamente su intimidad.**_

 _ **\- Ah~ - ella gimió cuando le pasó la boca por sobre el fino tejido de su mojada ropa interior.**_

 _ **\- Estas tan mojada - gruño el pelinegro, le mordisque por sobre la braga robándole otro delicioso gemido - Ruega, ruega y quizás te complazca - dijo provocándola con la boca cerca de su intimidad.**_

 _ **\- Ah~ Sasuke-kun yo...**_

Hinata parpadeó.

Fue un sueño. Un sueño con nada más y nada menos con su cruel jefe.

Ella se despertó jadeante y sudando.

\- ¿Qué te sucede Hinata? - se cuestionó pasando la mano por su frente secándose el sudor.

Suspiró, necesitaba una ducha fría y sacar de su mente a ese hombre. Ella había añadido otro adjetivo a su lista sobre él.

Era una larga lista.

Excéntrico.

Cruel.

Meticuloso.

Perfeccionista.

Frío.

Calculador.

Sexy.

Irresistible.

Varonil.

 ** _Mujeriego_**

Hinata frunció el ceño, recordar aquellas mujeres la molestaba.

 **Angel interno de Hinata:** Él puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida no es nada tuyo Hinata.

 **Demonio interno de Hinata:** ¿Si tiene a tantas chicas tras él porque te persigue?

 **Angel interno de Hinata:** De cualquier forma no deberías haberlo dejado en aquel estado.

 **Demonio interno de Hinata:** Se lo merecía, no eres una de sus nenas, no caigas ante ese bastardo. No interesa si él quería tener a mil chicas bajo sus pies, no serás una de ellas.

 **Angel interno de Hinata:** Estará muy enojado hoy, no deberías haberlo provocado sólo porque estabas molesta.

\- ¿Porque me molesta tanto? - dijo saliendo de la batalla interna la caótica mujer.

Golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

\- Nee-chan me voy, deberías arreglarte ya es casi la hora de que vayas a trabajar - gritó Hanabi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- Ya voy Hanabi-chan - gritó antes de levantarse e ir a tomar esa fría ducha que necesitaba.

* * *

Hinata parpadeó confusa.

Su jefe estaba de buen humor.

¿Porque rayos su jefe estaba de buen humor?

No que Sasuke no le diera ordenes exageradas pero Hinata podía percibir que él era todo menos de un hombre enojado en estos momentos.

Hinata frunció el ceño levemente.

~ ¿Por Dios Hinata que te sucede? no es como si quisieras tener algún efecto sobre él, no es nada tuyo ademas de tu jefe ~

Hinata suspiró tratando de calmarse. Sasuke arqueó la ceja, su secretaria parecía estar trabando una batalla interna.

\- No me interesa en lo que estés pensando pero no traigas tus problemas personales a la empresa, concéntrate en tu trabajo Hyuga - dijo mientras firmaba los papeles.

Hinata se sobresaltó levemente al escuchar la voz de su jefe. Por dentro ella frunció el ceño irónica, era él quien descontaba su furia en ella cuando estaba enojado.

\- Lo siento Sr Uchiha - dijo volviendo a concentrarse en los papeles.

Sasuke sonrió de lado satisfecho y se acomodó los lentes.

Sasuke estaba de buen humor, aunque la maldita stripper lo había dejado en aquella situación vergonzosa pero ahora sabía muy bien porque lo había hecho.

Claramente estaba celosa. No sabía como lo había visto con Sakura pero dedujo que era por que lo había visto que ella estaba tan enojada la noche anterior.

Sasuke descubrió que sus acciones tenían efecto sobre Kurai.

Él no desaprovecharía esa nueva información.

Hinata fue a buscar unos archivos en el estante tras la mesa de su jefe, Sasuke no pudo evitar seguir sus movimientos de reojo, ella tenía una forma de caminar tan elegante que lo hipnotizaba. La puerta se abrió en ese momento y ellos voltearon la cabeza para ver al recién llegado.

Hinata no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Era aquella pelirroja del bar.

\- ¿Karin que demonios haces aquí? - preguntó irritado el pelinegro ya estaba volviéndose cansativo tener que rechazarla tantas veces.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun acaso no tienes secretaria o hay nadie para atender ahí afuera ? - dijo ignorando la pregunta del Uchiha. Karin entonces se dio cuenta que el moreno no estaba solo - ¡Oh! Aquí estaba. Cariño tu lugar es ahí afuera recepcionando a los que llegan - dijo como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

Hinata la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos sintiendo cólera por dentro. Por alguna razón no quería ver a esa mujer cerca de su jefe.

\- Vete Karin ya te lo deje claro una vez, no me interesas, te advertí que no vuelvas a acercarte - dijo gélido el pelinegro.

Karin sonrió.

\- Oh vamos Sasuke-kun no me digas que no te gustó nuestro beso - ronroneó coqueta la persistente mujer. Hinata sintió un mal sabor en su boca. Sasuke frunció irritado y se levantó apoyando las manos en su escritorio.

\- ¡No! - dijo directo el Uchiha - Fuiste tú la que me besaste sin mi consentimiento - dijo irritado el Uchiha. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos -... y te advertí que eso no volvería a suceder, no se como hiciste para entrar hasta aquí pero si no sacas tu trasero por esa puerta llamaré a seguridad - advirtió el moreno. ¿Acaso esa mujer jamás lo dejaría en paz?

Karin frunció el ceño. ¿Porque rayos jamás le daba una oportunidad? Ella era una mujer ardiente nadie podía negarlo.

Karin chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Sabes que eso no es suficiente Sasuke-kun - dijo y le guiño el ojo - No me rendiré hasta tenerte caído a mis pies - dijo con una sonrisa seductora antes de retirarse. Hinata frunció el ceño a la declaración de la pelirroja, ¿acaso no había entendido que él no quería nada con ella?

La ojiperla parpadeó, sin entender que le sucedía.

 **Angel interno de Hinata:** Ves, no era un mujeriego, fue un malentendido.

 **Demonio interno de Hinata:** ¿Porque te pones contenta? Quieres que se arroje a tus pies y no vea a nadie más ¿verdad? Te gusta como se siente toda esta situación de poder tener control sobre él.

 **Angel interno de Hinata:** No es así, eso no está bien, él es tu jefe, tu jefe. Siquiera es tu tipo.

 **Demonio interno de Hinata:** Admítelo, es un cruel pero irresistible solo mira como se ve cuando está irritado, te gustaría tener esa ferocidad sobre ti en la cama.

 **Angel interno de Hinata:** No debes jugar con fuego Hinata.

 **Demonio interno de Hinata:** Acabarás siendo consumida por él.

\- ¡Hyuga! - Hinata parpadeó saliendo de su batalla interna - ¿Que rayos te sucede ? Pareces estar en otro mundo - dijo su jefe con el ceño fruncido.

Eso mismo se preguntaba ella.

\- Lo siento Sr Uchiha. No volverá a ocurrir - dijo apresurada volviendo de su estupor. Sasuke suspiró.

\- No importa solo traeme un café - dijo volviendo a mirar sus papeles. Tener que lidiar con Karin siempre era estresante.

\- Hai - dijo antes de hacer una reverencia y salir por la puerta.

Sasuke miró de reojo a su secretaria, ella estaba actuando algo rara hoy. Él se encogió de hombros restándole importancia no tenía porque meterse en los asuntos de ella por más curioso que estuviera.

El Uchiha trató de concentrarse en sus papeles pero en su mente sólo venían imágenes de los que podía hacer con aquella irresistible stripper.

Hinata volvió con el café en manos y lo puso frente a él.

\- Tendremos una fiesta de beneficencia este miércoles a las 8 pm - informó la secretaria a su jefe.

Él agarró el café y tomó un sorbo.

\- ¿Tan pronto? Habían marcado para la semana que viene - dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido, se quitó los lentes y la miró a los ojos. Hinata se sonrojó levemente.

\- Bueno.. Sí, lo era, pero el comité directivo pensó que sería mejor hacerlo pronto para anunciar al nuevo presidente y crear una buena imagen de usted así como de la empresa - contestó algo incomoda bajo la mirada intensa que el pelinegro tenía.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

~ Esos vejestorios astutos ~

\- Entiendo. Es mejor que estés lista antes de las 8. Te recogeré en tu casa - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y tomando su café el excéntrico hombre.

Hinata jadeo alarmada.

\- No es necesario Sr Uchiha yo ... - ella se detuvo cuando su jefe la miro con advertencia. Lo que decía siempre era una orden que no tenía derecho a refutar.

\- Sin atrasos Hyuga. Puedes retirarte - dijo volviendo a mirar los documentos.

\- Hai Sr. Uchiha - dijo mirando al suelo resignada para luego retirarse.

[...]

Karin salió irritada del edificio.

Suigetsu la miró burlón.

-¿ Otra vez rechazada ? - preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Karin lo miró con enojo y se cruzó los brazos.

\- Todo fue culpa de la secretaria que estaba en la oficina, si ella no estuviera yo tendría la oportunidad de haber actuado y seducirlo - dijo molesta la pelirroja.

Suigestsu rió.

\- Aunque la secretaria no estuviera habrías fallado, acéptalo él no te quiere, no funciona que trates de tener sexo salvaje con él en la oficina o en cualquier otro lugar - dijo dándole la espalda.

Karin frunció el ceño.

Ella no se rendiría tan fácil.

[...]

Hinata tecleaba los informes cuando el teléfono de su mesa sonó.

 _\- Hola Hinata-chan_ \- la voz de una mujer hablo rápidamente sin darle tiempo de saludar formalmente. Hinata sonrió contenta.

\- ¿Sra. Uchiha sucede algo? - preguntó con una sonrisa en su voz. A Hinata le encantaba la señora Uchiha, en las pocas veces que la vio pudo compararla con su propria madre, las dos tenían físicos parecidos además de una naturaleza gentil y una sobre protección con sus hijos como sólo una madre podría tener.

 _\- Siento interrumpir tu trabajo Hinata-chan. Mi hijo dejo su celular apagado seguramente para no ser interrumpido pero soy su madre entonces tengo el derecho a interrumpirlo_ \- dijo riendo la dulce mujer del otro lado.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Pasaré la llamada Sra Uchiha - contestó gentilmente la ojiperla.

La voz del otro lado bufó.

 _\- Ya te dije que no me llamarás Sra. Uchiha, llamame Mikoto, Mi-ko-to -_ reprendió la Uchiha.

Hinata rió levemente.

\- Lo haré Mikoto-san - prometió. Mikoto suspiró del otro lado. Tenía el "san" pero al menos era un comienzo.

El teléfono del escritorio de Sasuke sonó.

\- ¿Que sucede ? - preguntó directo el pelinegro.

\- Su madre está en la linea dos - dijo Hinata.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja. Había dejado su celular apagado porque, por alguna razón que él no se interesó en saber cual era Naruto lo estaba llamando todo el tiempo, imaginaba que sería otra de sus quejas sobre la pelirosa que lo rechazó.

Sin más contestó la linea donde estaba su madre.

 _\- Hijo cariño~_ \- la maternal voz no se hizo esperar.

\- ¿Porque me llamas kaa-san? - dijo con tono suave que solo tenía para su madre.

 _\- Hace tiempo que tú e Itachi no vienen a casa_ \- reprendió la mayor- _siempre trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, los extraño. Entonces es mejor que vengan este fin de semana _\- dijo Mikoto.

Sasuke sonrió, así era su madre.

\- Allí estaré - prometió el pelinegro.

 _-_ _¡_ _Ah! Y trae a Hinata-chan_ \- Sasuke arqueo la ceja.

\- ¿Conoces a la Hyuga ? - preguntó al oír la familiaridad con que llamaba a su secretaria.

Mikoto rió suavemente.

 _\- La conocí hace un mes y medio cuando visite a tu hermano en la empresa, es un encanto ¿verdad?_ \- dijo ilusionada la mayor. Mikoto soñaba con tener a Hinata como su nuera, no importaba si era con Sasuke o Itachi desde que ella fuera su nuera todo estaba perfecto, Hinata sería como la hija perfecta que ella no pudo tener, pero para eso tenía que maquinar algunos planes para juntar a uno de sus dos muchachos con esa dulce chica.

Sasuke frunció el ceño levemente. No iba a responder eso.

\- ¿Porque quieres que la lleve? - preguntó desconfiado.

Mikoto sonrió diabólica del otro lado.

 _-_ _¡Oh! Bueno, Itachi y ella se llevan muy bien, él vendrá este fin de semana solo para visitarnos, que vea a Hinata-chan no es una mala idea._

A Sasuke no le gustó imaginar a la que ahora era "su" secretaria con su hermano.

Itachi podía ser caballeroso pero Sasuke sabía que seguramente él ya había intentado algo con su secretaria y ella era demasiado inocente como para darse cuenta.

La imagen de Itachi y "su" secretaria no le agradó en nada por alguna razón, que obviamente él se dignó a ignorar.

 _\- Ni se te ocurra venir sin traerla Sasuke_ \- advirtió la madre.

Sasuke podía imaginar la expresión asustadora que su madre tenía del otro lado del teléfono, él hizo una mueca y luego suspiró resignado.

\- Como digas - por más autoritario que fuera Sasuke también tenía que obedecer a alguien, su madre.

Mikoto celebró.

* * *

Hinata llegó exhausta a casa.

Tanto caos en su mente más el montón de trabajo que su jefe le hacía tener eran la combinación perfecta para el cansancio y el día aún no había acabado, hoy tenía trabajo en Byakugan Poledance.

\- ¿Nee-chan que te sucedió ? - pregunto Hanabi al ver a su hermana casi cayendo a pedazos por el cansancio.

Hinata suspiró y empezó a sacar su traje. Hanabi arqueo la ceja.

\- ¿No me digas que tu jefe te está explorando? ¿Tendré que ir a cerrar cuentas con él para que no te tenga como esclava trabajando ? - cuestionó Hanabi enojada. Nadie se aprovechaba de su hermana mayor.

Hinata sonrió levemente, así era su hermanita. Se acercó a Hanabi y le revolvió el pelo.

\- No te preocupes Hanabi-chan. Solo tuve un día cansativo - tranquilizó la mayor - Dime, ¿el doctor ya llamó para avisar cuando será la cirugía? - preguntó Hinata mientras se dirigía a su habitación para cambiarse. Hanabi la siguió.

\- Sí, la cirugía será dentro de dos semanas - dijo sonriendo la castaña. Hanabi miró a su hermana de forma vacilante mientras Hinata se cambiaba - Sabes...sabes que no necesitas seguir trabajando ahí...- Hinata se detuvo y miro a su hermanita - Yo puedo conseguir un empleo y ayudarte con... - Hanabi fue cortada.

\- Hanabi - Hinata la fito seria y suspiró. Hanabi alzó la mirada - No quiero que dejes de estudiar, quiero que te concentres sólo en eso por ahora - dijo acercándose a su hermana y le acarició la mejilla - Deja que yo me encargo de esas cosas, tuúsolo aprovecha tu adolescencia, ¿estamos entendidas? - preguntó de forma maternal.

Hanabi miró al suelo y asintió vacilante.

Hinata le besó la frente.

\- ¿Me preparas esos rollos de zenzai que tanto me gustan? Siempre te salen deliciosos - dijo sonriendo la mayor. Hanabi sonrió orgullosa y asintió para luego retirarse para preparar la comida. Hinata miró seria por donde su hermana había salido.

Al principio trabajar en aquel lugar había sido un terror para Hinata.

Cuando era sólo una mesera ver a tantas chicas desnudas bailando sensualmente la dejaban mareada. Aquel local olía a sexo y bebidas y la dejaba aturdida. Ella odiaba cuando los hombres la miraban de arriba a abajo y ya tuvo problemas con algunos que trataron de tocarla mientras servía las bebidas. Hasta los 16 años Hinata llegaba a casa con miedo de ser atacada y sintiéndose contaminada por aquel ambiente asqueroso.

Cuando aceptó el trabajo de stripper fue como una pesadilla. Hinata no podía más que sentirse sucia por estar mostrando su cuerpo para esos asquerosos hombres y hasta para esas mujeres que le hacían gestos obscenos, al terminar la función corría lo más rápido en busca de la ropa más larga para cubrirse con el tiempo empezó a acostumbrarse, empezó a caminar con la ropa con la que había bailado hasta su camerino, ¿porque cubrirse si las otras chicas ya había visto su cuerpo? ¿Porque esconderse si en ese momento ella no era más Hinata? ¿Porque actuar inocente en ese local donde nadie sabia quien era ? Y donde todos solo venían por dos cosas, el placer y la lujuria. Hinata paso de ver con terror a ver con satisfacción como todos parecían alabar su existencia con solo tenerla caminando frente a ellos.

Los tenía bajo sus efectos con solo una sonrisa.

Kurai había nacido y tenía un poder tremendo sobre esos meros mortales.

\- Con el tiempo te acostumbras a ese mundo que considerabas asqueroso - pensó en voz alta la ojiperla.

Ella solo tenía una cosa que aún la mantenía pura, que había guardado para alguien especial, su virginidad.

Solo había un problema, en su vida apareció ese tentador hombre para obtener hasta la última gota de pureza que le restaba.

[...]

Hinata llegó al Byakugan Poledance algo apresurada, había tardado un poco más de lo normal en la ducha, realmente estaba demasiado distraída con sus pensamientos.

Saludó a Shino y a Kiba y entro en su camerino para cambiarse rápidamente.

Golpes sonaron en la puerta.

\- Adelante - dijo Hinata cambiándose.

Kurenai entró solo poniendo mitad de su cuerpo adentro del camerino.

\- No te presentarás hoy Kurai - aviso la morena. Hinata termino de arreglarse y la miro confundida.

\- ¿Porque no? - preguntó curiosa.

\- Alguien te reservo por esta noche. Ve al cuarto quince en 10 minutos - dijo antes de salir.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos, pensativa, ya imaginaba quien había sido.

[...]

Hinata caminó por el pasillo con el corazón en la boca. Se detuvo frente a la puerta ansiosa y expectante esperando que fuera él quien estuviera adentro.

 **Angel interno de Hinata** : ¿Porque esperas que sea él Hinata? Deberías dejar esto, ¿que harás cuando te descubra? Bueno es un trabajo no puedes desobedecer a Tsunade-sama.

 **Demonio interno de Hinata:** Excusas, excusas... Sabes muy bien que quieres verlo.

Hinata suspiró, tenía que dejar de pensar tanto se estaba volviendo loca.

Sin esperar más abrió la puerta.

[...]

El ambiente era algo oscuro apenas iluminado por las débiles luces.

Una música resonaba en la habitación.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco más al ver a Sasuke sentado en el sofá del cuarto, él le sonrió provocante y ella dejo escapar un jadeo.

Era demasiado sexy.

Hinata se recompusó y se cruzó los brazos.

\- No aprendes, ¿verdad Uchiha? - dijo con el ceño fruncido bajo la máscara negra.

Sasuke solo sonrió de lado.

\- Puedes admitir que estás feliz en verme - dijo arrogante el pelinegro poniendo el codo en la mesa y apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo.

Hinata se apoyo sobre una pierna.

\- Eres un engreído, ¿te lo han dicho ya? - preguntó sarcástica la peliplata.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

Hinata se acercó gatunamente.

\- ¿Como debería enloquecerte hoy? - dijo sugestiva moviendo sus caderas de forma devastadora mientras se acercaba a él.

Sasuke miró con puro deseo en sus ojos a ese cuerpo de Diosa. Hinata llevaba unas medias finas negras con cinta liga hasta los muslos, una lencería al estilo vestido del mismo color.

El moreno sonrió de lado.

\- Las cosas serán un poco diferentes hoy Kurai - dijo misterioso.

Ella se detuvo frente a él y arqueó la ceja.

\- A¿ que te refieres? - preguntó confundida.

Él no contesto solo la tomó del brazo y la tiró sobre el gran sofá poniéndose sobre ella.

Hinata miró sorprendida al hombre que sonreía provocante sobre ella.

Maldita sonrisa.

\- ¿Que haces ? dijo con el ceño fruncido ella.

\- Sólo disfruta del show - dijo Sasuke divertido sentándose sobre ella y llevando las manos a los botones de su camisa social.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

 _Ven aquí, chico rudo_  
¿ _Puedes encenderme?_  
 _Ven aquí, chico rudo_  
 _Eres demasiado_  
 _Tómalo, tómalo_  
 _Bebé, bebé_  
 _Tómalo, tómalo_

Ella sonrió bajo él.

\- ¿Hoy vas a hacer tú la función? ¿Acaso quieres robar mi empleo? - preguntó con tono divertido. Sasuke rió y el corazón de ella dio un salto en su pecho.

Su risa era hermosa y se veía aún más atractivo cuando reía.

\- Por esta noche quizás lo haga - dijo sugestivo sin largar esa sonrisa provocante. Lentamente se fue quitando los botones. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior.

Se podía sentir la excitación de los dos en el aire, siempre sucedía cuando ellos estaban cerca uno del otro.

Hinata tragó grueso cuando él se quitó la camisa.

Era un Dios, que no hacía más que provocarla con esos ojos oscuros y ese cuerpo masculino.

Necesitaba sentirlo con urgencia.

Maldito hombre irresistible.

 _Esta noche te voy a dejar ser el capitán_

 _Esta noche te voy a dejar hacer lo que sabes, sí~_

 _Esta noche te voy a dejar ser el jinete_

 _Arre, arre, arre bebe_

Sasuke estaba excitado por tenerla bajo él. Ella estaba tan fascinante como siempre.

Veía deliciado el efecto que estaba causando en ella. Hinata jadeaba levemente y su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración algo acelerada. Él se llevó las manos al cinturón e Hinata contuvo la respiración.

¿Acaso ese hombre planeaba matarla con su increíble cuerpo?

Sasuke sonrió de lado y sacó sus manos del cinturón. Hinata arqueó la ceja confundida, Sasuke agarró sus brazos y los llevó hasta arriba de su cabeza. Hinata se dejaba controlar curiosa por lo que tenía planeado el pelinegro. Él se acercó a su oreja.

\- ¿Que sucede? ¿Decepcionada que no me lo quite? - susurró haciéndola estremecer. Dios, ¿Qué efecto potente era ese? Su voz era tan sensual, podía sentir sus bragas húmedas de excitación.

\- No te creas demasiado Uchiha - dijo entre dientes la enmascarada.

Sasuke le mordió el cuello sacándole un delicioso suspiro. Hinata sentía descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo por tener a esos dientes mordiéndole justo en su punto débil.

Sasuke sostuvo los brazos de Hinata con solo una mano mientras que con la otra descendió hasta su pecho y lo apretó fuertemente. EL Uchiha puso la pierna entre las piernas de ella impidiendo que Hinata frotara sus piernas una con la otra tratando de contener su excitación.

\- Mhn ~ - Hinata cerró un poco los ojos y se mordió el labio tratando de contener un gemido - No- no seas un aprovechado Uchiha - gruño Hinata.

Sasuke dejó de morderla y sonrió cerca de su cuello.

\- No veo que te estés resistiendo - dijo burlón el pelinegro provocador. El aliento caliente golpeó el cuello de Hinata.

Maldito e Irresistible engreído.

 _Esta noche te voy a dejar ser fuego_  
 _Esta noche te voy a dejar que me tomes alto_  
 _Esta noche nene, podemos hacerlo encender_  
 _Sí, podemos hacerlo encender, sí_

Sasuke estaba deliciado con esos suaves y enorme pechos entre sus manos y esa tersa piel entre sus dientes pero necesitaba más, necesitaba verla derretida por él, apretó más una vez ese firme seno y descendió la mano hasta su abdomen. Hinata suspiraba extasiada.

Sasuke descendió la boca hasta el inicio de sus senos soltando los brazos de la stripper, llevó la mano que estaba en el abdomen de ella hasta la entrepierna húmeda. Hinata jadeó cuando él le apretó su intimidad por sobre la ropa interior.

Sasuke estaba embriagado con su fragancia y con su textura tan suave, paseó la mano por sobre la braga húmeda.

\- Alguien está extremadamente excitada - dijo satisfecho antes de llevar la boca hasta el pezón erecto por sobre la lencería y apretando más su intimidad. Hinata arqueó levemente la espalda.

~Tu culpa ~pensó la ojiperla para si misma, jamás le daría la satisfacción de oír esas palabras.

Sasuke apartó hacía un lado la fina braga y paseo sus dedos por sobre su entrada. El pelinegro jadeó por sobre el pecho de la excitada mujer.

Dios, estaba tan mojada, parecía tan lista para tomar todo lo que él podía darle.

¿ _Te gusta chico?_  
 _Yo qui-qui-quiero_  
 _Lo que tu qui-qui-quieres_  
 _Dámelo, bebe_  
 _Como boom, boom, boom_  
 _Lo que yo qui-qui-quiero_  
 _Es lo que tu qui-qui-quieres_  
 _ah ah ah ~_

Hinata cerró los ojos completamente cuando él empezó a torturarla con los dedos paseando por su húmeda entrada.

Sasuke acercó su boca a la oreja de Hinata.

\- Si ruegas que lo haga, te complaceré - dijo penetrando con los dedos apenas unos centímetros de su entrada.

Hinata frunció el ceño. Ese era su plan, hacerla rogar por él. Ni loca ella caería.

\- No me vengas con eso Uchi.. ah~~ - no pudo terminar la frase cuando él empezó a mover sus dedos dentro de ella.

Dios, ¿cómo podía hacerle sentir eso solo con sus dedos?

Él se levantó un poco apoyándose con el otro brazo para ver su rostro mientras la torturaba y sonrió provocante.

 _Asegúrate, te lo voy a dar duro_  
 _Esta noche, me pongo un poco loco_  
 _Ponte un poco loca, bebé_

Siguió estocando de forma habilidosa esa apretada y caliente vagina. Él alucinaba con pensar como se sentiría estar con su pene dentro de ella.

Hinata echó la cabeza atrás cuando él rozó con el pulgar su clítoris y estocó de forma pausada dentro de su mojada entrepierna.

Los pensamientos ya no eran nada coherentes y su vista se ofuscó por el placer.

Ese hombre la hacía delirar.

Por el cuerpo de ambos una fina camada de sudor escurría, la temperatura de la habitación se había puesta caliente.

Sus ojos se cruzaron transmitiendo el deseo y la lujuria que ambos sentían.

\- ¿Creo que ya tuviste suficiente verdad? - dijo sonriendo de lado disminuyendo el ritmo de sus dedos. Hinata gimió en reprobación - ¿Ahora vas a rogar? - preguntó deteniéndose poco a poco - ¿Vas a pedir que no me detenga?

Hinata lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

Maldito efecto que tenía sobre ella.

Esa arrogancia sólo la estaba dejando más excitada.

Él arremetió una vez, ella gimió.

\- Ah~ E- eres un m-maldito - dijo cuando repitió las duras estocadas más una vez. Hinata no era de las que maldecían pero el Uchiha se la ponía difícil.

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Que? No te oigo - provocó el pelinegro sacando sus dedos completamente de dentro de ella. Hinata volvió a gemir e reprobación.

Sasuke salió de sobre ella y la levantó del sofá, Hinata lo rodeó con sus piernas de forma instintiva, él cerró los ojos cuando ella hizo ese movimiento y con dificultad la puso sobre la mesa dela habitación.

La Hyuga jadeo sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué...? - abrió los ojos como platos cuando él la besó interrumpiendo su habla.

Hinata no pudo evitar corresponder, él la tenía tan atraída. Sasuke creyó que no podía encontrar un sabor más adictivo que sus labios.

Tenerla tan cerca hacía que erección doliera dentro de sus pantalones. Él pelinegro pidió para entrar con la lengua y obtuvo un permiso inmediato, trabaron una intensa batalla dentro de sus bocas saboreando cada rincón del otro, él finalizó el beso mordiendo su labio inferior y arrancado un suspiro extasiado de ella. Hinata estaba en la misma situación que él, ofuscados por el placer de saborear la piel el uno del otro.

Sasuke llevó los dedos entre el pelo de Hinata y le dio un suave tirón hacia atrás mientras bajaba la boca para morder su cuello. Hinata no podía más que derretirse por ese caliente fuego que él causaba.

Ese hombre era un demonio

 _Me gusta la manera como me tocas ahí_  
 _Me gusta la manera como me jalas el pelo_  
 _Bebé, sí, lo siento_  
 _No estoy fingiendo, no, no lo estoy_

Sasuke empezó a descender peligrosamente con la boca hasta su intimidad, arrodillándose frete a ella. Hinata contuvo el aliento cuando él la miro de forma intensa y deseosa pasando la boca cerca de su vagina.

Quería matarla, ahora Hinata estaba segura de eso.

Él sonrió y rasgó el fino tejido. El corazón de Hinata parecía que le saldría por la boca y su centro pedía a gritos sentir a ese hombre.

Sasuke la estaba torturando y le estaba encantando ver como ella poco a poco se rendía ante el placer.

Le pasó la lengua por toda la vagina sin apartar la mirada y viendo como Hinata cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza hacía atrás.

\- ¿Que tenías que decir para que yo siguiera? - preguntó provocador el pelinegro cerca de su entrepierna, la tenía sostenida por las piernas. Hinata se estremeció por ese aliento caliente.

\- Ah~~ Maldito ~ - hace mucho Hinata había perdido la cordura, ese Uchiha tenía un efecto devastador. Sólo podía maldecir la forma que él la provocaba.

Sasuke sonrió.

\- Esas no eran las palabras Kurai - dijo lambiendo otra vez su intimidad. Sasuke se deleitaba en verla así, su sabor era estupendo, la cosa más deliciosa que había probado. No podía tenerlo más excitado verdad. Hinata apretó los dientes cuando Sasuke le metió la lengua y ella no pudo contener sus manos y llevarlas hasta el pelo del moreno mientras echaba su cabeza hacía atrás.

\- Dios ~~ - gimió ella, él la estaba volviendo demente con esa forma de chuparla como si fuera el manjar más delicioso del mundo. Para Sasuke en verdad lo era - Oh ~~ No...no te detengas ~

Hinata había sido consumida por el ardiente fuego.

 _Me gusta cuando besas aquí_  
 _Me gusta cuando te mueves así,_  
 _Así que dámelo_

 _dámelo~_

Eso era todo lo que Sasuke quería oír. La lamió y chupó con ganas.

Su sabor era adictivo, no importaba que parte del cuerpo fuera, ella era como una droga.

El pelinegro llevó su lengua hasta su clítoris haciendo que ella se arqueara y apretará las manos más fuerte en su pelo.

La tenía enloquecida.

Sasuke mordisqueó levemente el clítoris y llevó los dedos hasta su mojada y caliente vagina.

Ambos estaban en el paraíso.

Hinata gimió en puro éxtasis cuando él Uchiha empezó a estocar y chupar su vagina en sincronía perfecta.

 _Tú dices que eres un chico rudo_  
 _Muéstrame lo que tienes ahora_  
 _ven aquí ahora mismo_

Hinata podía sentir como sus paredes se apretaban alrededor de sus dedos.

\- Ahh~~~- no podía más contener los gemidos que brotaban desde el fondo de su garganta.

Sasuke estaba adorando esos deliciosos gemidos, sintió como sus paredes se apretaban cada vez más.

Ella estaba cerca de correrse.

Tan cerca.

 _Tómalo, tómalo_  
 _Nena, nena_  
 _Tómalo, tómalo_

Hinata tenía el flequillo pegado a su frente por el sudor.

Sasuke no estaba en mejor condición, su pene necesitaba liberarse, pero tenía otra cosa en mente.

Ella estaba por correrse.

El Uchiha se detuvo completamente.

La peliplata miró con los ojos ofuscados y algo aturdida al moreno que se levantaba del suelo, su cuerpo seguía en llamas.

Sasuke lamió sus labios saboreando lo que quedó en su boca del néctar de esa excitante mujer. Él sonrió y agarró su camisa.

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

~ ¿Pero que... ~

Él empezó a abotonar su camisa calmadamente y la miró de reojo.

\- Hermosa visión la que me brindas - dijo sonriendo burlón a la aturdida mujer que tenía aún las piernas abiertas. Hinata se sonrojó y cerró las piernas completamente.

Ella frunció el ceño.

El Uchiha agarró la prenda rasgada del suelo, le sonrió a la peliplata y la metió la braga en el bolsillo. Hinata se sonrojó y frunció aún más el ceño.

\- No me digas... ¿Esta es tu venganza Uchiha? - murmuró entre dientes Hinata.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Creo que ahora estamos a mano - dijo mirándola divertido antes de salir.

La mandíbula de Hinata cayó.

Ella había jugado con Sasuke Uchiha lo que ella no sabía era que él era demasiado ardiente y por eso acabo siendo consumida.

Sasuke salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios.

Empezó a jugar con la prenda fina que adquirió como un trofeo esta noche.

Si hubiera tardado un poco más no habría podido controlarse y la hubiera devorado la noche entera hasta saciarse, pero valió la pena salir sin satisfacerse esa noche, ahora sabía que pronto la tendría completamente entregue a él.

Los dos habían empezado un juego que no sabían que se rendiría ante el otro primero.

.

.

.


	6. Sintomas de enamoramiento

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 5_

Hinata estaba furiosa.

Sasuke Uchiha la había obligado a caminar por los pasillos sin su ropa interior hasta su camerino, por suerte estaba con una lencería tipo vestido, por lo que nadie notó que no llevaba bragas, pero eso no dejaba la situación mejor.

Hinata tenía que adicionar más una cosa a su lista de : Cosas que jamás hizo en su vida.

Había muchas cosas que jamás había hecho en su vida.

Jamás había maldecido.

Jamás se había entregado a un hombre.

Jamás había provocado sexualmente a un hombre por que así lo quería.

Jamás había tenido un sueño húmedo.

Jamás había recibido un oral tan magnifico.

Y jamás, jamás había estado furiosa con alguien.

Pero al parecer Sasuke Uchiha apareció en su vida para mostrarle que para todo había una primera vez.

[...]

Sasuke se retiraba con una sonrisa satisfecha por los pasillos.

Al salir se encontró con la persona que no esperaba ver esa noche.

El pelinegro arqueó la ceja al ver al rubio acompañado por una de las strippers del local.

Naruto también lo notó.

\- Hey Teme, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Naruto lo pensó un poco luego sonrió burlón - Oh, ya veo, ¿Acaso vienes a ver a la primer mujer que te rechazó? ¿Tuviste éxito esta vez? - preguntó el rubio divertido.

Sasuke no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa de lado, sí tuvo éxito, dejó de sonreír y miró interrogante a su amigo.

\- Te veo otro día Shion-chan- susurró sugestivo Naruto al oído de la rubia. Ella sonrió tímidamente y asintió antes de retirarse.

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos esperando respuestas. Naruto se encogió de hombros.

Los dos salieron del local.

\- Te estuve llamando todo el día para contarte que empecé a salir con alguien - dijo el rubio.

\- ¿Con una stripper? - preguntó el pelinegro arqueando la ceja y llevando las manos al los bolsillos. Sonrió imperceptible al notar la prenda rota en su bolsillo.

Era la ropa interior de Kurai.

Naruto le restó importancia al comentario.

\- Tiene sus motivos para estar trabajando aquí, es una mujer estupenda e increíble - dijo el rubio sincero - Oe, vamos a tu casa a tomar unos tragos hoy celebraremos tu buen humor y que yo olvide a Sakura de una vez por todas - dijo animado el ojiazul.

Sasuke suspiró, cuando su amigo se proponía a algo no había forma de contradecirlo.

* * *

Sasuke mataría a Naruto.

Después que fueron a la casa del Uchiha, los dos empezaron a beber sin preocupaciones, eso hasta que Naruto decidió subir a su escritorio sin camisa con una cerveza en su mano y bailar sobre los documentos.

 **Consecuencias:** Naruto destruyó un documento que había tardado 4 días en hacer, que tenía que presentar en una reunión de negocios hoy, ahora tenía una jaqueca terrible, y no había dormido tratando de rehacer el documento.

Hubiera pateado el trasero de Naruto antes que pudiera entrar en su casa, pero ¿que iba a hacer? aunque pocas veces lo admitiera el rubio era su mejor amigo y una de las pocas personas que le gustaba.

Sasuke suspiró mientras entraba al ascensor.

Miró al reloj.

 **7:56**

Abrió los ojos levemente cuando notó que a los lejos su secretaria venía a las prisas, él arqueó la ceja, el horario de su secretaria era a las 8:00.

Él sonrió de lado e Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando apretó el botón de ascensor cerrando la puerta.

La mandíbula de la ojiperla cayó.

Ella miró a todos lados.

Hinata sonrió y corrió a la escalera, se sacó los saltos y empezó a correr contra el tiempo.

Sasuke era un demonio.

El Uchiha estaba de brazos cruzados, el ascensor se detuvo y él frunció el ceño.

~ Demonios ~

Hinata corría a toda velocidad.

Sus pechos enormes eran una molestia en estos momentos, su frente empezaba a sudar.

Demonios, tenía que ir hasta el último piso.

Sasuke miró el reloj.

 **7:58**

El ascensor aún no se movía.

Un minuto después el ascensor volvió a moverse.

Sasuke era demasiado estricto, no ayudaba a ningún de sus funcionarios a llegar en el horario, no ayudaría a la Hyuga esperando que ella entrará en el ascensor, para él Hinata debería haber venido minutos antes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sasuke salió con una mano en el bolsillo, otra en el maletín y un fuerte dolor de cabeza, abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio a la secretaria en su proprio escritorio como si hubiera estado ahí hace horas.

Se acercó a la mesa del escritorio.

\- ¿Como...? - dejó la frase al aire cuando ella lo miró sonriendo de forma inocente.

Esa sonrisa era peligrosa.

\- ¿Sí, Sr. Uchiha? - preguntó ella como si nada. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Nada olvidado - dijo volteándose para entrar a su oficina. Sasuke se detuvo cuando sintió una intención asesina tras él, el pelinegro miró a su secretaria pensando que quizás fuera ella.

Hinata sólo sonreía angelical.

¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa forma tan hermosa?

Él sacudió la cabeza y entró.

Sasuke no estaba equivocado, cuando se dio vuelta Hinata volvió a planear su muerte de mil formas distintas.

Más una cosa para la lista de "cosas que jamás hice hasta que conocí a Sasuke Uchiha": **planear la muerte de alguien.**

Ella suspiró y se puso los saltos, por suerte Sasuke no podía ver sus pies tras la mesa.

Fue por poco Hinata.

[...]

Hinata golpeó la puerta levemente.

Nada.

Ella frunció el ceño, indecisa si entrar o no.

Decidió entrar, luego sería reunión.

Lentamente Hinata abrió la puerta, miro sorprendida al Uchiha que estaba de ojos cerrados cabeceando, su cabeza estaba apoyado en una mano y se notaba su cansancio.

Hinata se acercó lentamente a su jefe y miró el escritorio.

Ella parpadeó.

¿Por qué su jefe estaba haciendo otra vez ese documento?

~ ¿Acaso...? ~

 **Ángel Interno de Hinata:** Parece que tuvo problemas, hay que ayudarlo.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** Que se las arregle él mismo, no te ayudo cuando solo necesitaba esperar unos minutos para que entraras en el ascensor, ademas recuerda como te dejó ayer.

 **Ángel Interno de Hinata:** Pero mira, él está muy cansado, y ese documento es necesario para la reunión que empieza en unos minutos.

Hinata suspiró, en esas situaciones su ángel interno siempre ganaba.

[...]

 _Minutos después._

Sasuke se despertó algo sobresaltado y aturdido.

Miró confundido la taza de café en su mesa y el documento completo.

~ ¿Como...? ~

Él no había terminado el documento y tampoco tenía una taza de café segundos antes.

Sasuke parpadeó.

Su secretaria.

El Uchiha miró la hora, pronto comenzaría la reunión.

Tomó el café que estaba hecho a la perfectamente como le gustaba.

Sí, no había duda, fue su secretaria.

La pregunta era ¿como había terminado el documento en tan poco tiempo?

Salió de la oficina justo a tiempo cuando su secretaria agarraba algunos papeles y se disponía a buscarlo.

Él entrecerró los ojos y ella lo miró confundida.

~ ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ~ pensó preocupada la ojiperla al notar su mirada sobre ella.

Trató de ignorar esa inquietud y sonrió.

\- La reunión está por empezar Sr. Uchiha, los ejecutivos ya están en la sala de reunión - dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

\- Hn - contestó simplemente siguiendo a su secretaria por el pasillo.

[...]

Hinata se estaba sintiendo incomoda, podía sentir la mirada penetrante del pelinegro, parecía que quería arrancarle un secreto sólo con la mirada.

¿Acaso había descubierto su otra identidad? No, eso era imposible, ¿verdad?

Sasuke no dejó de mirarla hasta que llegaron a la sala de reuniones, su secretaria era...era...Sasuke no sabría definir a su secretaria, además de hermosa, responsable, organizada, inocente, tierna, delicada, elegante, demasiado amable y altruista.

No Sasuke, definitivamente no sabes como describirla.

Sasuke había hecho que ella tuviera que correr desesperada por llegar y aún así ella lo ayudó sin que él lo pidiera y ni siquiera pidió algo a cambio, siquiera le dijo nada.

No sabía si era una idiota o sólo era demasiado buena persona.

Entraron a la sala.

\- Señores empecemos - dijo sin mirarlos el Uchiha.

Todos asintieron.

La reunión transcurría normal, una que otra discusión por cuestión de intereses y repercusiones por las acciones de la empresa, Hinata entrecerró los ojos, dejó de anotar por unos segundos el relatorio que hacía sobre la reunión y miró a su jefe, otra vez él se había llevado la mano al sien con una mueca de dolor, un claro signo de dolor de cabeza.

 **Ángel Interno de Hinata:** Parece que la tuvo difícil hoy.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** No te atrevas a ayudarlo, ¿ que acaso no importa que te hizo correr como loca hasta el ascensor sin hablar de la venganza de ayer?

 **Ángel Interno de Hinata:** Mira otra vez, siquiera detiene la reunión para un descanso y esto llevará algunas horas.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** No te atrevas, no esta vez.

Hinata agarró su celular.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** Maldición.

La ojiperla hizo caso omiso de su "angelito malo" y mandó un mensaje al cocinero dela empresa.

 ** _"- Chouji-kun, ¿puedes hacerme un favor?"_**

 ** _" - Claro, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti Hinata?_**

 ** _" - Bueno es que... "_**

[...]

Golpes a la puerta distrajeron a los ejecutivos.

La puerta se abrió levemente y tres personas con bandejas con tazas de café entraron.

Todos miraron extrañados.

\- Chouji le envía el café que usted ordenó Sr Uchiha - dijo uno de los funcionarios de la cocina, ellos entregaban una taza para cada uno de los presentes.

Sasuke los miró algo confundido.

Él no había ordenado nada antes de empezar la reunión.

Sasuke abrió los ojos algo sorprendido, la taza de él no tenía café al igual que los demás, tenía té de hierba de limón, era bastante conocido como un remedio natural para los dolores de cabeza.

Hinata miraba expectante al Uchiha.

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacía su secretaria, ella volteó el rostro rápidamente.

Él arqueó la ceja.

No había duda, fue su secretaria.

Ya era la tercera vez que su secretaria lo impresionaba ese día.

¿Como rayos lograba hacer esas cosas?

Los ejecutivos se miraban entre si y luego miraban la taza algo desconfiados, quizás el Uchiha había ordenado poner veneno en el café.

Tomaron vacilantes y suspiraron aliviados por no sentir nada más que el rico sabor del café.

Sasuke notó como su secretaria lo miraba de reojo como si él fuera un niño y ella una madre que quería ver que su hijo tomaba medicina.

Sasuke agarró la taza e Hinata lo siguió con la mirada.

Antes de tomar el té Hinata pudo leer los labios de su jefe diciendo "Sé que fuiste tú Hyuga", ella se quedó de piedra.

¿Estaría su jefe enojado porque puso las cosas en su nombre?

[...]

La reunión terminó en el horario de almuerzo, Hinata caminaba cautelosa al lado del Uchiha, solo esperando la oportunidad de poder escapar, con la excusa de comer, con miedo de como reaccionaría su jefe.

\- Vamos Hyuga - dijo autoritario el Uchiha dirigiéndose al ascensor.

Hinata se sobresaltó levemente.

\- ¿A donde Sr. Uchiha ? - preguntó aprensiva, ¿acaso la mataría? No, su jefe no podía ser tan vil, ¿o podía?

\- Sólo sígueme - dijo impaciente el pelinegro. Hinata lo miró algo asustada, era mejor no irritarlo, ella lo siguió apresurada.

Ellos se detuvieron frente al auto de Sasuke.

\- Entra - ordenó el pelinegro. Hinata lo miró asustada. ¿Acaso la descuartizaría y tiraría su cuerpo al bosque? Sasuke bufó - No te descuartizaré ni tiraré tu cuerpo al bosque si eso es lo que estás pensando - dijo él impaciente, no le gustaba tener que esperar que siguieran sus órdenes.

Ella lo miro aún más aterrada que antes, ¿podía leer su mente?

Él la miró en forma de advertencia, Hinata se sobresaltó y rápidamente entró.

Fueron todo el trayecto en silencio.

A Sasuke no le gustaba tener que explicarse demasiado, él se detuvo frente a un café/restaurante japones tradicional.

Cuando bajaron Hinata miró sorprendida y se quedó estática al notar de cual café se trataba.

Sasuke detuvo su andar al notar a la paralizada Hyuga.

\- ¿Que sucede? - preguntó con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Hinata abrió la boca y la cerró.

Sasuke la miró confundido.

\- Este lugar era mi restaurante favorito, mi madre solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeña, deje de venir hace mucho tiempo - dijo la peliazul.

Sasuke la miró sorprendido, también era su lugar favorito, lo había encontrado mientras daba uno de sus paseos semanales.

Él parpadeó algo confundido. ¿Porque estaba así ella entonces?

\- ¿Porque dejaste de venir si era tu lugar favorito? - preguntó con la ceja arqueada.

\- Mi madre murió en un accidente - Sasuke jadeó - Desde entonces no vengo a este lugar - dijo sonriendo tristemente la ojiperla.

Había tratado de venir algunas veces pero jamás podía llegar cerca, siempre daba vuelta atrás. Hinata era demasiado apegada a su madre, toda su personalidad altruista se basaba en las enseñanzas de su difunta madre.

Hinata estaba con ella en antes de morir, dentro de aquel taxi, en la autopista cubierta por nieve. A Hinata no le gustaba más el invierno desde aquel día.

Sasuke la miró fijamente sin saber que decir, se dio media vuelta para irse.

\- Si quieres vamos a otro la... - fue cortado cuando Hinata lo tomó de la mano, Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido.

\- No, espera ... - sintieron una corriente eléctrica pasando desde la punta de sus dedos hasta el resto de todo su cuerpo, se afastaron como si quemarán, Hinata se sonrojó por su atrevimiento mientras Sasuke miró su mano algo extrañado - Lo-Lo siento... - ella miró al suelo - Me- me gustaría que entremos Sr. Uchiha, si no le es ninguna molestia - dijo aprensiva la ojiperla con un tierno rubor en las mejilas, el pelinegro la miró algo confundido, ella miró otra vez al café y sonrió melancólica - Creo que va siendo hora que deje de evitar este lugar - ella tenía que dejar de lado su cobardía.

Era el lugar favorito de su madre, no debería evitarlo por toda la vida.

Sasuke la miró fascinado, ¿que tan hermosa podía ser una mujer? no solo por fuera, su belleza era algo que provenía desde el fondo de su alma.

Él parpadeó y miró a otro lado, se puso las manos en el bolsillo y empezó a caminar hacía el café.

\- Vamos Hyuga no tenemos todo el almuerzo - dijo mirándola de reojo. Hinata parpadeó y luego sonrió brillantemente agradecida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y dejo de mirarla.

~ Maldita sonrisa tierna ~

Quizás se estaba ablandando.

Ellos entraron al café que hoy tenía pocos clientes.

Hinata miraba todo nostálgica y el Uchiha analizaba todas sus expresiones.

Se sentaron a la mesa y esperaron los pedidos.

En una mesa cercana una madre con dos niños sonría y les limpiaba la boca con las servilletas.

Hinata solo podía recordar a su propia madre. El mesero llegó tiempo después con las órdenes de los morenos.

\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste? - preguntó el Uchiha, ya no podía aguantar más la curiosidad.

Hinata lo miro confundida, inclinó la cabeza hacía un lado.

\- ¿Que cosa Sr. Uchiha? - preguntó la ojiperla.

-¿ Cómo hiciste para tener el documento completo en menos de 10 minutos ? - dijo con su imponente expresión.

Hinata abrió los ojos un poco más y luego miro hacía un costado, y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, esos ojos la ponían algo nerviosa. Y pensar que la noche anterior ese mismo hombre fue el que le proporciono placeres que jamás había sentido.

Hinata se sonrojó al recordarlo. Sasuke arqueó la ceja, otra vez pensando en como se veía tierna.

\- Ah...Bueno... Es que siempre hago una copia de los documentos importantes Sr. Uchiha - explicó la Hyuga - los guardo entre los archivos, en caso de alguna emergencia - dijo algo vacilante.

Sasuke la miró fijamente, bueno, era algo lógico de hacer.

Él se encogió de hombros.

– Sólo elige lo que quieras, lo pagaré yo, no quiero deberte nada Hyuga – dijo volviendo a concentrarse en su almuerzo. Hinata parpadeó. Entonces ella comprendió.

El Uchiha tenía una extraña forma de decir gracias, después de todo había ella lo había ayudado mucho ese día y Sasuke no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ayudarán sin ninguna intención de por medio.

Ella sonrió agradecida, aún así no exageró en el almuerzo, Hinata era una mujer de gustos simples.

Sasuke no era un hombre totalmente malo después de todo.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** No te confíes demasiado, seguramente mostrará sus garras después.

 **Ángel Interno de Hinata:** No desconfíes de nadie, lo está haciendo con muy buenas intenciones.

[...]

Sasuke sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Acaso eres una niña ? - preguntó a la peliazul que comía su postre contenta y con migajas alrededor de la boca. Los dos se dirigían al auto en el estacionamiento.

Afuera los árboles de cerezo, que rodeaban el restaurante, tenía sus hojas cayendo y volando por el suave viento.

Hinata lo miró confundida, sin dejar de comer su rollo de canela.

Sasuke siguió sonriendo burlón.

\- Estás llena de migajas - dijo el moreno. Hinata se ruborizó y trató de limpiarse pero no logró sacar todo. Sasuke no podía dejar de sonreír, esa mujer tenía un cuerpo de una adulta pero la personalidad tan inocente como una niña, le paso los dedos en la comisura de su boca, gran error Uchiha.

Hinata se ruborizó completamente y su corazón dio un salto. Sasuke no pudo evitar admirar esos labios, que parecían tan suaves, ese rosado natural lo dejaba aún más tentador, Sasuke dejó de tocarla inmediatamente y miró hacía otro lado volviendo a su expresión neutra.

Sasuke parpadeó confundido cuando una musical risa se oyó, él miró asombrado a la peliazul que reía suavemente despreocupada.

Él arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿De qué te ríes Hyuga? - preguntó el Uchiha tratando de no mostrarse afectado por lo maravilloso que se oía esa melodía.

Ella se dio cuenta que su jefe la miraba interrogante. Dejo de reír y miró al suelo apenada.

¿Cómo le diría?

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** Dile la verdad, dile que pensaste que era un demonio tierno y menos amenazante por las hojas de los pétalos rosas que tiene sobre la cabeza.

 **Ángel Interno de Hinata:** No creo que le guste saber que pienses que es un demonio, tampoco creo que le guste ser llamado tierno.

\- Ah... Bueno, es que tienes algunas flo-flores de cerezo en el pelo - dijo mirando al suelo y luego mirándolo de reojo.

\- Hn - gruño él y se sacudió el pelo sintiéndose algo estúpido por sentirse apenado por dentro.

Las acciones de la Hyuga lo hacían sentirse raro.

[...]

Volvieron en un silencio cómodo a la empresa.

\- Gracias por todo Sr. Uchiha – agradeció Hinata dando una de sus brillantes y suaves sonrisas. Ellos estaban parados frente a la puerta de la oficina del Uchiha.

Sasuke la miró asombrado más una vez ese día, ¿que tan bellas podrían ser sus sonrisas?

\- No te alegres mucho Hyuga, no volverá a ocurrir, no te atrevas a usar mi nombre sin mi autorización o hacer algo que no te ordené – dijo imponente antes de entrar a su oficina.

La mandíbula de Hinata cayó.

Había vuelto a ser el jefe cruel.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** Te lo advertí.

Del otro lado de la puerta Sasuke llevó la mano a su rostro, las sonrisas de Hinata lo hacía sentir como si estuviera enfermo, el corazón le palpitaba y su rostro se sentía extremadamente caliente.

Sí, las sonrisas de Hinata eran peligrosas para Sasuke.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

Hinata estaba molesta con su jefe.

Parecía que la estaba evitando mientras la llenaba con más y más trabajo. Ella hizo puchero, había pensado que él era un hombre bueno por lo que hizo ayer pero parece que recibir algo bueno de ese hombre tenía su precio.

En estos momentos ella estaba en su casa arreglándose para la fiesta de beneficencia.

\- Estaré a la hora que quiera, entonces es mejor que estés preparada antes de yo que llegue, no me gusta esperar Hyuga - ella imitaba la voz de su jefe mirándose al espejo mientras hacia una mueca.

Hanabi entró al cuarto de su hermana y la miro extrañada.

\- ¿Estás hablando sola nee-chan? - Hinata se sobresaltó y se llevó la mano al corazón.

\- Dios, Hanabi, me diste un susto de muerte - dijo la jadeando la ojiperla. Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió burlona.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que era tu jefe? - preguntó divertida.

Hinata se ruborizó levemente, su hermanita había dado en el clavo, si el Uchiha la escuchará seguramente la echaría a la calle.

Hinata suspiró.

Hanabi analizó a su hermana de pies a cabeza.

\- Oh, Ino-chan sí que hace un estupendo trabajo, no sé porque ella sigue trabajando en el bar del Byakugan Poledance - dijo Hanabi con una mano en barbilla y sonriendo con aprobación a la ropa de su hermana mayor.

Su hermana era hermosa, al igual que su madre nadie podía negar eso.

Hinata sonrió.

\- Ella está invirtiendo para abrir un salón de belleza, creo que será un éxito - dijo analizando el trabajo de Ino en su cuerpo.

Llevaba una vestido negro que llegaba hasta los pies y moldeaba perfectamente sus curvas, con dos guantes negros que llegaban hasta los codos. Su pelo azul estaba suelto con las puntas algo onduladas, el maquillaje estaba justo a la perfección para ella, simple pero realzando su belleza natural.

Quince minutos después el timbre tocó, Hinata se sobresaltó y Hanabi arqueó la ceja.

– Iré atender – avisó Hanabi.

Hinata asintió y apresurada trató de terminar de arreglarse.

Hanabi atendió la puerta y alzo las cejas.

¿Ese Adonis era el jefe de su hermana?

Sasuke arqueó las cejas. No sabía que su secretaria vivía con alguien.

\- Soy Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Se encuentra Hinata Hyuga? - preguntó impávido el Uchiha.

Hanabi casi jadeó, ¿su hermana sobrevivía con ese sensual hombre? Hasta su voz era un afrodisíaco.

\- Ha-Hai ella ya está viniendo, pasa onegai – dijo Hanabi dando paso para el pelinegro, él entró al hogar.

El local era simple y bien organizado, sin muchas decoraciones además de algunas fotografías. Sasuke observó todo interesado, el local parecía ser perfecto para alguien como Hinata, una mujer simple pero que tenía un encanto acogedor.

\- Esperé en la sala, onegai, Hinata-neechan ya está por salir – dijo Hanabi alternando la mirada entre él y el suelo.

Sasuke la miró de reojo.

\- ¿Eres su hermana? - preguntó curioso.

Hanabi se ruborizó imperceptiblemente, algo que era muy raro en ella pero Sasuke tenía un fuerte efecto en las mujeres.

\- Hai - dijo contenta por dentro, ella adoraba su hermana.

\- No se parecen - dijo sin más el Uchiha ahora analizando la casa.

La mandíbula de Hanabi cayó.

Ella frunció el ceño irritada. Sasuke había dado en su punto débil, ella odiaba oír esas palabras.

\- Es porque en realidad somos lesbianas y solo la llamó nee-chan por que a ella le gusta así - escupió sarcástica la castaña aunque su tono salió más neutra de lo esperado.

Ella se irritaba que negaran algo obvio, ¿qué acaso no notaban sus característicos ojos Hyuga igual a los de su hermana?

Sasuke abrió los ojos.

~ ¿Qué demonios...? ~

Abrió la boca para preguntar si lo decía en serio pero no tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo.

\- Hanabi-chan, ya te dije que no digas esas cosas - reprendió Hinata entrando a la sala. Era normal que su hermana dijera eso a los hombres aprovechadores que trataban de acercarse a ella, generalmente hasta hacía una escena para que ellos se alejaran, siempre divirtiéndose con la situación.

Sasuke volteó al oír la voz de la ojiperla.

Los dos abrieron los ojos como platos al verse.

Era demasiado hermosa, un verdadero ángel.

Era demasiado atractivo, un Dios.

Sasuke no podía dejar de admirar esa elegante belleza que tenía frente a sus ojos, no pudo evitar tener la mandíbula caída por ver el vestido abrazando perfectamente cada una de sus curvas, podía quedarse perdido en ellas por horas.

Hinata miraba asombrada a su jefe, estaba acostumbrada a verlo en traje pero ... Por Dios, debería ser ilegal ese hombre lucir tan estupendo, las mujeres se volverían locas por todos lados con solo verlo.

Hanabi arqueó la ceja.

Ella sonrió perversa.

\- Cierra la boca Uchiha, Oh, ¿Eso es baba cayendo por el costado de tu boca? - preguntó burlona la castaña.

Sasuke volvió a la realidad y frunció el ceño hacía la joven.

~ Esta mocosa ~ pensó algo irritado.

Hanabi sólo le sonrió arrogante.

Hinata salió de su aturdimiento y se sonrojó de pies a cabezas, apenada miró al suelo.

Sasuke se volteó dirigiéndose a la salida.

\- Vamos Hyuga - dijo el pelinegro.

Hinata parpadeó y se despidió de su hermana para luego seguirlo.

Kakashi que esperaba en la puerta del auto abrió los ojos ligeramente al ver la belleza que se acercaba junto a Sasuke.

Le abrió la puerta y le tomó la mano dándole un beso de forma caballerosa. Hinata se sonrojó.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

\- Es un placer conocerla señorita, es usted una belleza única - dijo el peliplata caballeroso.

Hinata se sonrojó aún más y antes de poder responder Sasuke la cortó.

\- Entra rápido Hyuga - ordenó tras ella. La peliazul se sobresaltó e hizo lo ordenado.

Sasuke se acercó a su chófer.

\- Es mejor que no empieces con tus juegos Kakashi, no te acerques a ella con tus sucias intenciones, pervertido - murmuró entredientes el moreno. Kakashi hizo una fingida cara ofendida.

\- Ara Sasuke, yo jamás haría eso - dijo sonriendo bajo la máscara.

~Ara Ara mira lo que tenemos aquí, ¿Acaso es un Uchiha celoso?~ pensó divertido el peliplata.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y no dijo nada más antes de entrar y sentarse al lado de la ojiperla.

[...]

Sasuke tenía que preguntarlo y él jamás media sus palabras, entonces ¿porque ahora no podía sacarse esa duda que lo corroía por dentro?

¿Acaso tenía miedo de la respuesta?

~ No, un Uchiha no tiene miedo ~

\- ¿Eres lesbiana Hyuga ? - Sí, finalmente lo pudo preguntar.

Hinata se atragantó, empezó a toser tratando de recuperar el aire que había perdido.

¿Había oído bien?

Sasuke necesitaba saberlo, sólo eso explicaría el porque ella no estaba rendida a su pies como las demás mujeres.

\- No- No lo soy - dijo avergonzada la ojiperla ruborizada. Mataría a Hanabi por inventar esas cosas - Ha-Hanabi-chan sólo bromea con esas cosas hacia los hombres por diversas razones - dijo apenada por el actuar de su hermana - Lo-Lo siento por el actuar de ella Sr. Uchiha - se disculpó la peliazul.

Sasuke se sintió satisfecho con esa declaración.

\- ¿O sea que sí es tu hermana ? No se parecen mucho - dijo otra vez el Uchiha listando mentalmente las varias diferencias entre ellas, además de sus ojos similares no tenían nada en común.

Hinata sonrió de lado.

\- Jamás digas eso cerca de ella, odia que digan que no parecemos de la misma familia - dijo melancólica ella.

Hinata era prácticamente la única familia que Hanabi conocía. Con su padre trabajando y luego entrando y saliendo de hospitales hasta que no volvió a salir jamás, la castaña había sido criada y cuidada por Hinata durante toda su vida.

Hanabi había presenciado una de las peleas de su padre con su hermana sobre como era indigna y no quería recibir su salario inmundo, había oído todas los insultos horribles que el mayor gritaba mientras la peliazul sólo miraba al suelo del hospital. Hanabi odiaba parecerse más a él que a su madre después de ver como trataba injustamente a Hinata, que aun con todo las humillaciones que recibía por parte de su progenitor no dejaba de ayudarlo, no quiso volver a verlo aunque Hinata le pidiera que lo visitará, por eso ella odiaba cuando le decían que ellas dos no se parecían era como un recordatorio de que era porque ella se parecía más a su padre, al mismo que actualmente trataba a Hinata como un insecto repugnante.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja. Entonces fue por eso que la castaña dijo aquello.

~Maldita mocosa ~

\- ¿Porque vive contigo? Es raro ver a una adolescente viviendo con su hermana y no con sus padres - observó el pelinegro.

Hinata miró hacía afuera.

\- Mi padre no pude hacerlo - dijo en voz baja la peliazul.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, se interesó en saber el porque de eso.

\- ¿Porqué no? - preguntó algo demandante el Uchiha.

Hinata frunció levemente el ceño.

\- No quiero hablar sobre eso - dijo con una voz seria la peliazul.

Sasuke abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo ya que habían llegado. Kakashi abrió la puerta a los dos.

Sasuke tuvo que quedarse con la duda de que era lo que guardaba su secretaria.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando entraron al a fiesta.

Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a que hablarán de él por donde quiera que pasaba pero esta vez no hablaban sólo de él, hablaban de la hermosa y elegante acompañante de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke no podía negar eso, ella estaba hermosa, él entrecerró los ojos levemente, ella era parecida a...

~No, No hay forma de que ella sea Kurai , por más que sus cuerpos sean muy parecidos ~

Él estaba seguro de recordar cada curva del cuerpo de Kurai pero no estaba seguro ahora de que su mente no le estuviera jugando una broma, porque el cuerpo de su secretaria parecía encajar a la perfección con el cuerpo de la stripper, pero no había forma de que fueran la misma persona, no, no lo había.

Pasaron la noche entretenidos entre charlas de empresarios y anuncios de la fiesta.

A cada oportunidad sus ojos se perdían en las partes del cuerpo de la ojiperla.

Sólo que él no era el único que se perdía en esas curvas y en sus movimientos elegantes, los demás hombres presentes también lo hacían, y eso por alguna razón lo molestaba inmensamente.

Hinata enganchaba son sus palabras y sus movimientos a unos empresarios que la oían atentos.

No sólo era hermosa, era inteligente y educada.

Sasuke notó como un hombre que hace unos minutos la miraba se acercaba a ella decidido.

\- Lo siento señorita - él llamó la atención de Hinata, que lo miró interrogante.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

Al fondo la lenta música tocaba.

\- Soy Ebisu Han, encantado de conocerla - dijo tomando su mano e inclinándose caballeroso - Me gustaría invitarla a bailar si me permite - dijo sonriendo seductor.

Hinata se ruborizó levemente, no era acostumbrada a estar cerca de hombres cuando no estaba escondida tras una máscara.

\- Oh, Está b... - ella no pudo terminar de contestar.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al igual que Ebisu cuando Sasuke la tomo da la cintura afastándola con delicadeza del moreno. Hinata se estremeció por su toque.

\- Lo siento, Ebisu pero ella prometió bailar esta pieza conmigo - dijo sonriendo Sasuke, su sonrisa era más bien amenazante y algo superior.

Ebisu frunció el ceño.

Hinata siquiera tuvo tiempo de refutar cuando Sasuke le tomó la mano y la llevó hacía la pista de baile.

Ella jadeó por la cercanía cuando él la atrajo más cerca.

Sasuke casi dejó escapar un jadeo al sentirla pegada a él pero lo contuvo.

No había sido una buena idea hacer eso, demasiado peligroso para él.

\- Deberías tener más cuidado con los hombre Hyuga, en un momento estarías bailando con él y en el próximo sentirías como te toca el trasero, Ebisu es conocido por ser un pervertido de primera - dijo serio el Uchiha estrellándola contra él mientra bailaban.

Hinata sentía su corazón saltando en su pecho.

~ Demasiado cerca ~

Ella parpadeó, ¿La había ayudado?

Sus mejillas se colorearon por la cercanía, recordó lo que habían hecho días atrás y como la boca del azabache la había alucinado.

 **Ángel Interno de Hinata:** No pienses esas cosas ahora Hinata te desmayarás.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** Oh, es un demonio pero se siente tan bien estar entre esos fuertes brazos además sabes muy bien que guarda bajo ese traje.

Hinata se sonrojó completamente por sus pensamientos.

Sasuke la vio divertido sin saber que pasaba por su mente, sólo le gustaba pensar que ella se sonrojaba era por estar cerca de él

Aunque se le dificultoso seguir al lado de ella sosteniendo su fina cintura y su delicada mano con las suyas porque por alguna razón, otra vez se sentía algo raro cerca de ella.

\- Ah, A-Arigato Sr. Uchiha - dijo agradecida la ojiperla pero aun un poco incrédula en creer que él la había ayudado.

\- Sasuke -

Hinata parpadeó confundida.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Sólo Sasuke, no estamos en el escritorio no hay necesidad de que me llames "Sr. Uchiha" - Sasuke no sólo la estaba sorprendiendo a ella en ese momento, también se estaba sorprendiendo a él mismo con sus palabras, jamás le había importado como lo llamaran los demás además era una funcionaría era obvio que lo llamaría respetuosamente, pero por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de oír su nombre saliendo de esos delicados y rosados labios.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente.

¿Qué lo llamará por su nombre? No estaba segura de poder hacerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Irás a mi casa el fin de semana - dijo Sasuke girándola al compás de la música. Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y apresurado se corrigió - De mis padres, mi madre te invitó a una cena - dijo impávido por afuera, por dentro se abofeteó mentalmente por sentirse como un estúpido por estar algo avergonzado.  
Jamás se avergonzaba ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?

\- ¿Mikoto-san ? - preguntó ella ladeando la cabeza.

Sasuke asintió.

\- Dice que si no te llevó no me dejará entrar - confesó con una mueca algo asustada, lo había dejado escapar. Una suave risa se escuchó

Sasuke la miró asombrado.

\- Supongo que las madres tienen la capacidad de aterrarnos cuando se lo proponen - dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras se acordaba de su madre.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, sí, su madre tenía la capacidad de poner expresiones de dejar helado a cualquier uno.

\- Tu madre también tenía esa capacidad, supongo - supuso el moreno.

Hinata se acordó de su madre cuando ponía sus expresiones aterradoras. Ella hizo una mueca asustada.

\- Oh, sí, lo tenía algo que nadie imaginaría que ella era capaz de dejar el ambiente helado aun cuando estaba sonriendo por fuera - confesó soltando una leve risa, la verdad se estaba sintiendo cómoda al lado de Uchiha, hablar de su madre era una prueba de eso, quizás era porque él había estado con ella cuando entró por primera vez en tanto tiempo al lugar que más le recordaba a su madre.

Sasuke dejó escapar una de sus raras y suaves risas.

El corazón de Hinata dio un salto en su pecho.

Quizás no se acostumbraría nunca a ese sonido, lo peor era que parecía quedar aun más guapo cuando sonreía.

Ella sonrió contagiada por el moreno.

Los dos que habían empezado hablando de sus respectivas madres prosiguieron con conversaciones como si fueran viejos amigos.

Jamás se habían sentido tan cómodos con otra persona como estaban ahora.

Sasuke sólo pudo percibir que había sido la primera vez que mantenía una conversación con una mujer sin segundas intenciones y la primera vez que estaba realmente dispuesto a hablar con alguien.

La música terminó.

Ellos dejaron de hablar y se encararon por algunos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, sin saber que hacer ahora, a decir verdad ninguno de los dos quería separarse y no entendían porque esa sensación de que estaban perfectos de la manera que estaban ahora.

Sasuke desvió su mirada para esos convidativos labios, Hinata no se había dado cuenta porque simultáneamente ella había hecho lo mismo.

Sin darse cuenta se estaban acercando el uno al otro.

\- Damas y caballeros - alguien llamó la atención golpeando una cuchara en una taza de vidrio. Los dos salieron de su aturdimiento - Cómo sabrán hoy tenemos un invitado especial, Sasuke Uchiha por favor ven aquí - llamó la anfitriona de la fiesta de beneficencia.

Ellos ya se habían apartado el uno del otro.

Sasuke se sintió algo irritado, era como si hubieran interrumpido algo importante, ¿pero qué habían interrumpido?

~ ¿Acaso planeabas? No, definitivamente no era eso Uchiha ~ pensó mandando lejos el pensamiento de que había tenido ganas de besar a su secretaria.

Él bufó y se alejó dejando atrás a una Hinata enrojecida.

~ Hinata ¿Qué planeabas hacer? ¿Acaso planeabas besarlo...? No, Hinata, es tu jefe, tu jefe ~ pensó apenada la ojiperla.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** También es el hombre que te dio el mayor oral de tu vida.

Hinata frunció el ceño.

~ Oh cállate ~ pensó irritada consigo misma por el rumo que sus pensamientos tomaban.

Los aplausos llamaron su atención.

Su jefe estaba siendo presentado como el nuevo presidente de las empresas Uchiha junto al cheque de donaciones firmado por él.

Hinata suspiró, no entendía que era lo que le sucedía.

Ella aplaudió junto a la multitud.

[...]

Ellos no volvieron a cruzar palabras y mucho menos miradas cuando entraron al auto.

Hinata estaba avergonzada por haber pensado besarlo, no se había dado cuenta de que él también planeaba lo mismo sin saber.

Sasuke estaba irritado, era algo común, pero generalmente el sabía las razones por las que estaba irritado y esta vez no se le ocurría ninguna, bueno si se le ocurría una explicación pero era la única que él se obligaba a negar.

Hinata miraba por la ventana del auto, abrió los ojos ligeramente.

\- Pare onegai - pidió Hinata apresurada. Los dos hombres la miraron interrogantes. Kakashi hizo lo ordenado, curioso por su pedido.

Hinata se sacó los zapatos y bajó del auto apresurada. El UChiha se acercó a la ventanilla y abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su secretaria acercándose a un par de ancianos tratando de arrancar el auto que se había detenido en la carretera.

Desde la ventana vio como su secretaria sonreía amablemente al anciano que estaba empujando el humilde auto y luego lo ayudaba a empujar. No parecía importarse con ensuciar su vestido y con estar con los pies descalzos en el asfalto.

Sasuke suspiró.

\- Espera aquí Kakashi - dijo antes de bajar.

Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

\- A las órdenes Sasuke - murmuró divertido aunque este ya se había ido.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando Sasuke paró al lado de ellos ofreciendo ayuda.

El Uchiha se encargó profesionalmente de dar una mirada al motor. Hinata tuvo que apartar la mirada en ese momento.

Demonios, era demasiado guapo, con las mangas dobladas y la mirada seria y concentrada.

Se estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando por fin terminaron de ayudarlos la pareja de ancianos les sonrieron agradecidos.

\- Gracias jóvenes es difícil ver a una pareja tan hermosa ayudando a los demás - dijo la tierna anciana riendo divertida.

Hinata se sonrojó.

\- No-No - somos pareja - contestó automaticamente la ojiperla.

\- Vamos - dijo autoritario hacia ella, Sasuke sólo se encogió de hombros a la declaración de la anciana y volvió al auto seguido por Hinata tiempo después.

En el auto él suspiró.

\- Deberías ser más inteligente Hyuga, parar ayudar todos los que encuentras en apuros sin pedir algo a cambio no te trae ningun beneficio - dijo inexpresivo el pelinegro.

Hinata arqueó la ceja a la declaración.

\- Supongo que no, pero no es algo que pueda simplemente dejar pasar - dijo sonriendo mientras miraba por la ventana - No es algo que pueda evitar - declaró la peliazul.

Sasuke sonrió.

\- Es algo que tú dirías - pensó en voz alta

Hinata lo miró sin entender.

Sasuke la miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

\- Supongo que alguien que ordena al chef de la empresa preparar cafés para todos lo ejecutivos sólo para darle un remedio casero para el dolor de cabeza a su jefe, es alguien demasiado altruísta, sabes que se descontará de tu presupuesto ¿verdad? - preguntó sonriendo de lado.

Hinata se encogió de hombros restando importancia.

\- Ya estaba esperando algo como eso, si eso no pasará no serías tú - dejó escapar la peliazul.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - preguntó curioso.

Hinata se sobresaltó levemente. Ella miró a todos lados.

\- Etto...Bueno, ce-cerrar la puerta del ascensor no es algo muy a-amigable que digamos no-no creo que me perdonarias ha-haber ordenado cafe para todos los ejecutivos - dijo aprensiva por como reaccionaría.

Sasuke sonrió de lado y cruzó los brazos.

\- Se ve que me conoces entonces, amigable no es una de mis cualidades, además hay que ser iguales reglas para todo los funcionarios, no puedo ser blando con ninguno - dijo algo divertido por dentro.

Hinata dejó escapar una risita.

\- Suena algo que tú dirias - respondió divertida. Al menos su jefe admitía no ser amigable.

Los dos volvieron a estar en ese clima cómodo uno con el otro.

Kakashi arqueó la ceja viendo por el espejo retrovisor a Sasuke sonriendo y hablando con una mujer, el peliplata lo conocía desde pequeño y sabía su adversión por las mujeres. Sonrió de lado, al parecer había una excepción.

Sasuke bajó del auto junto a ella y la acompañó hasta la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata paró frente a la puerta y le sonrió.

\- Que tengas una buena noche Sr... - Sasuke la miró reprensivo - ...Sa-Sasuke-san - corregió la ojiperla, el nombre se sentía raro saliendo de sus labios.

Sasuke quedó asombrado por lo bien que se oía su nombre saliendo de esos labios, se sintió satisfecho en oírlo.

\- Que tengas una buena noche Hinata - sonrió de lado y se volteó para dirigirse hasta su auto.

Oh, tambien se sentía bien decir su nombre, quien sabe lo diría más veces.

Hinata entró a la casa.

Hanabi la miró exrañada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió nee-chan ? Estás roja como un tomate - dijo al verla recostada en la puerta con la piernas debilitadas, su hermana parecía un estar en un remolino de emociones.

Hinata alzó la mirada a su hermana.

\- No-no lo sé Hanabi-chan pero... creo que mi jefe es peligroso para mi corazón - dijo antes de retirarse a su cuarto con la mano en el pecho y muy aturdida sobre todo lo que sucedió ese día. Hanabi la siguió con la mirada.

~ ¿Acaso ella está...? Hoo...parece que sí ~

[...]

Kakashi abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver Sasuke entrando en el auto.

El peliplata entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

\- Hace tiempo que no te veo sonreir así, ¿sucedió algo bueno? - preguntó sugestivo.

\- Cállate y arranca Kakashi - gruño el Uchiha, se miró en el reflejo de la ventana y abrió los ojos ligeramente. Su chófer tenía razón, ¿ Porqué sonreía cómo un estúpido?

\- Tsk ... - chasqueó la lengua y se encogió de hombros, no quería pensar el motivo.

Aunque él lo negará era por que haber oído su nombre de aquella delicada mujer lo había dejado alucinado, había sido placentero para su corazón, y ahora estaba así, sonriendo como un estúpido enamorado.

.

.

.


	7. ¡Joder! Me he -

_._

 _Nena ambos sabemos_

 _Que las noches principalmente fueron hechas para decir cosas_

 _Que no puedes decir por la mañana._

 _\- Arctic Monkeys_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 6_

 _Jueves._

"Sasuke se sacó los lentes y los puso sobre la mesa de su escritorio.

Se recostó sobre la cómoda silla, la giró un poco para poder ver el paisaje de la gran ciudad de Konoha.

Demasiado trabajo podría decir, estaba algo estresado, y ¿cuando no lo estaba?

Golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención.

\- Adelante - ordenó sin mirar a la puerta, no estaba de humor, esperaba que fuera algo rápido.

\- Con permiso - dijo la suave voz de su secretaria al entrar con el café de su jefe.

Sasuke giró la cabeza para verla de reojo, bueno, ahora después de verla usando ese vestido blanco simple y tan provocador, no porque fuera vulgar todo lo contrario, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y no tenía escote llamativo pero aun así abrazaba sus tan definidas y tentadoras curvas de una manera que lo traía loco, y ahora esperaba que fuera algo tardío, quizás su humor estaba mejorando y era gracias a ella.

Ella le dio una de esas sonrisas tan hermosas al acercarse y poner su pedido sobre la mesa.

\- ¿Necesita algo más? - preguntó educada y profesionalmente.

Sasuke la miró de arriba abajo y ella se sintió estremecer bajo esa mirada, sus ojos negros denotaban lo que sentía, pura lujuria. Él no contestó sólo se levantó lentamente de la silla, ella sintió que por alguna razón su corazón latía fuertemente, como si esperará algo. Sasuke se paró tras ella, Hinata sintió que ahora su corazón latía aun mas fuerte, tanto que temía que él fuera oírlo. El pelinegro le posó su mano en la cintura de ella, la sintió estremecer, algo que lo dejó satisfecho.

\- Sí, hay algo que necesito - dijo con una voz ronca y sensual al pie de su oído, la chica empezó a enrojecer - A ti, aquí y ahora - confesó apretando su cintura y con la otra mano paseando por su abdomen hasta su pecho. Hinata jadeó y sus mejillas se ruborizaron...pero no se alejó.

\- N-no podemos Sr...ahh~ - gimió cuando él le mordió fuertemente el pie de su oído.

\- ¿Qué te he dicho sobre como llamarme?... _Hinata_ \- dijo ahora lamiendo donde había mordido, quería mucho arrancar otro delicioso gemido de esa suave boca, ella se estremecía completamente, la peliazul apretó los labios y contuvo otro gemido cuando él apretó su seno fuertemente - ¿Acaso te vestiste así para provocarme? - gruño excitado el moreno.

\- Y-yo no...hmm - ella no lograba pensar muy bien - No-no fue... - él sonrió de lado mientras le lamía y apretaba mas su pecho, masajeando sin pudor alguno.

\- Sé que también lo deseas, he visto como me miras - provocó entre susurrando entre las lamidas. Ella miró a otro lado, sintiéndose descubierta, el pelinegro fue bajando su boca por el cuello y repartiendo mojados besos y mordidas, los suaves gemidos que ella dejaba escapar lo dejaban queriendo mas pero se alejó dejando de inhalar ese aroma embriagante que ella tenía - Mírame Hinata - ordenó y ella pareció vacilar - Hazlo - dijo, la peliazul se volteó tímidamente y bastante ruborizada, aun parecía vacilar.

Él sonrió satisfecho y ella miró al suelo y junto las manos como una niña sumisa, esa actitud de ella siempre le hacía perder la cordura, era tan provocante. Él le agarró el mentón y la forzó a verlo a los ojos, podía ver esos ojos brillosos y algo ofuscados, ella también estaba excitada, su mirada la delataba otra vez.

No soportó y la besó, ella abrió los ojos como platos y luego lentamente los cerró, Sasuke la atrajo mas hacia él y apretó su cintura, con la otra mano soltó el pelo recogido que ahora caía como una hermosa cascada, ella lo correspondió al principio tímidamente, llevando sus manos pequeñas al suave pelo moreno, enredando su manos al igual que él lo hacia con el suyo, pero después la intensidad del beso se fue igualando.

Se afastaron por la maldita falta de aire y no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos transmitiendo exactamente lo que querían, volvieron a besarse ahora con mas ganas de saborear cada rincón de la boca del otro, pero no era suficente, Sasuke llevó sus manos a las alzas de su vestido y los bajó hasta que su blanco vestido cayera al suelo, ella le sacó el traje con la misma necesidad de sentir su piel, Hinata llevó sus manos algo temblorosas por la vergüenza y la excitación y tomó coraje para obligarlo a dar pasos atrás hasta ponerlo tirarlo sobre el sofá, algo que le encantó al joven Uchiha, verla desde ahí sólo en ropa interior a la luz del día.

¡Dios! era el cuerpo más devastador y magnifico que había visto, podía sentir que a su pene le urgía enterrarse en ella, la jaló para que ella se sentará sobre él y tomándola de las caderas le rozó sus sexos por sobre la ropa demostrando los duro y excitado que estaba, soltaron suspiros extasiados, la volvió a besar necesitado sosteniendo su espalda y su cadera para atraer-la y frotarla mas contra su creciente y dura erección, los gemidos escapaban de sus bocas entre el beso, ella fue abriendo los botones de su camisa y bajó su boca hasta su cuello.

\- Mhn ~- él dejó un suave gemido escapar de su boca cuando ella le dio una suave y mojada mordida en el cuello, lo estaba provocando - Oh ~ - jadeó y cerró los ojos cuando empezó a morder un poco más fuerte y dejó sus manos ahora traviesas pasearen por su pectoral mientras él la frotaba contra su pene.

¡Demonios! Eso era tan enloquecedor.

\- ¿Disfrutando Uchiha? - la voz sonó algo mas aguda y sensual, al mismo tiempo que burlona y divertida, Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe al reconocer la voz. La encaró perplejo y quedó estático - ¿Qué sucede, no quieres seguir? - ronroneó la peliplata enmascarada solo en ropa interior sobre él.

-¿Kurai? - murmuró incrédulo. Ella arqueó la ceja y se acercó a su oído moviéndose un poco sobre su erección, Sasuke no pudo evitar un gruñido de placer.

\- ¿Esperabas alguien mas? - preguntó y llevó su mano a la erección del moreno metiendo la mano dentro de su pantalón mientras lamía su oreja.

\- Mhn~E-espera ¿qué..oh ~ - ella lo masturbaba con profesionalismo y su erección no hacía mas que crecer.

\- Creo que deberías darme algo de placer a mi también no es justo que solo tú disfrutes - gruño ella sensualmente, provocando que él se estremeciera un poco cuando empezó a mover sus manos con mas rapidez, Sasuke jadeaba y sentía que ahora ella era la que tenía el control, lo peor era que le estaba encantando, esa arrogancia y superioridad en su voz lo traía delirando.

Ella quitó la mano dejando de complacerlo y se levantó del sofá haciendo que él la mirara algo aturdido.

\- Sabes, no me gusta compartir Uchiha - gruño la peliplata apoyando una mano en la cintura.

\- No pensé que fueras de ese tipo de personas...Sasuke - murmuró Hinata algo cabizbaja y sonrojada mientras Kurai se acercaba a ella. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos - No creo que alguien como yo me merezca esto - dijo entristecida. Sasuke estaba de acuerdo con eso pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí?

Las dos se abrazaron semidesnudas, la peliplata lo miró seria y la peliazul algo cohibida.

\- No puedes quedarte con las dos Uchiha - gruño la demoníaca y devastadora peliplata.

\- ¿A-a quien vas a elegir Sasuke? - preguntó suavemente la angelical y tentadora peliazul.

Ellas lo miraron expectantes.

\- Yo..."

.

Sasuke abrió los ojos de golpe.

¿Qué demonios...?

Su frente sudaba y su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración dificultosa, podía sentir su erección palpitando, había parecido tan real y sido tan excitante que en el fondo sentía ganas de volver a dormir y seguir para terminar con su sueño.

\- Mierda... - maldijo el Uchiha irritado y frustrado, se pasó la mano por la frente sin dejar de mirar al techo.

Si no soñaba con la provocante bailarina soñaba con la tentadora secretaria, pero ahora soñó con las dos mujeres exigiéndole una respuesta que él mismo no podía responderse, pero ¿porque rayos seguían soñando con su secretaria? Él sabía que no debía jamás envolverse con una funcionaría, jamás resultaban bien las cosas, pero entonces ¿se envolvería con una striper?

Dios, se estaba volviendo loco.

Jamás había tenido ese tipo de problemas, cuando sentía ganas de coger a una mujer, lo hacía y después la olvidaba, ¿porque esa stripper tenía que ser tan difícil y arrogante? y ¿porque esa dulce y deliciosa mujer era la única que no lo miraba con lujuria y con ganar de devorarlo como él tenía ganas de hacerlo con ella?

El moreno bufó, al menos con la stripper llegó a tener momentos de placer, aunque ésta lo dejó derretido en sus manos mientras lo masturbaba para luego de forma demoníaca no terminar el labor y dejarlo literalmente de pantalones abajo y el orgullo magullado, él quería sólo acostarse con ella de una vez y después poder olvidar-la y así terminar con sus sueños torturadores, aunque en el fondo admitía que los dos habían entrado en un juego viciante, demasiado viciante...pero con la secretaria sabía que no podía simplemente pasar un buen rato con ella y después dejarla, uno porque trabajaban en el mismo piso y era obligado a verla todos los días, otro porque para él, ella no merecía ser tratada así, su secretaria era de aquel tipo de mujer que merece ser cuidada, tratada con cariño, ser protegida y hacerle el amor y ...

¡Demonios! ¿Cuando se volvió tan cursi? y ¿ Desde cuando se importaba con como debía ser tratada una mujer con la que apenas quería acostarse? Porque eso quería él ¿no? Sólo satisfacer sus deseos carnales.

Bufó otra vez y se levantó, tenía una erección que tratar, maldecía toda las mañanas el nombre de esas dos mujeres mientras estaba en la ducha fría sin poder evitar pensar en esos tentadores cuerpos.

* * *

Hinata se pasó la mano por la frente.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba últimamente?

La Hyuga no se consideraba pervertida, podría tener un trabajo donde le encantaba ver las reacciones de los hombres y mujeres todo a causa de ella pero... realmente no se interesaba por nada más allá de sacar miradas de lujuria, mucho menos cuando no estaba en trabajo nocturno, ¿Entonces porque otra vez soñaba con el cuerpo de su jefe?

Lo peor era que los sueños parecían tan reales y tan intensos que podía sentir lo empapada que estaban sus bragas y lo caliente de sus mejillas, era tan vergonzoso soñar ese tipo de cosas, jamás le había pasado.

Ella admitía que había sentido atracción por alguno de los hombres que aparecían en su trabajo nocturno, en algunas ocasiones hasta mujeres muy sensuales y tan tentadoras que despertaban un tanto su curiosidad pero...ella jamás correspondía, jamás aceptaba y jamás soñaba con ellos al día siguiente.

Hinata no tuvo problemas como esos con su antiguo jefe, no negaba que él era un hombre atractivo y imponente, ¿Entonces porqué con su actual jefe sí?

Ella suspiró, su jefe era un hombre diferente a los que conocía.

Era frío, arrogante, egocéntrico, orgulloso, imponente, demandante, exigente, cruel, perfeccionista, meticuloso, calculador, excéntrico, impaciente, la dejaba furiosa en muchas ocasiones, la hacía delirar de placer en otras, pero otras veces podía ser comprensivo y ayudaba a los otros a su manera, y Hinata admitía para si misma que cuando hacía disimulados pucheros cuando algo no salía como él quería se veía tierno al igual que las veces que parecía un niño y tenía la sonrisa mas hermosa que ...

* * *

Hanabi entró a la habitación de su hermana cuando oyó fuertes golpes.

\- ¿Hinata-neechan que sucede? Oí un ruido ... ¿nee-san? - Hanabi miró aturdida a su hermana que golpeaba su frente contra la pared con las manos apoyadas al lado de su cabeza.

Hinata desapoyó las manos de la pared u dejó de golpear su cabeza, miró a su hermana menor.

\- Ah, Hanabi... no es nada - dijo con una expresión aburrida la mayor con las manos en la frente.

Un hilo de sangre escurrió bajo las manos.

\- Ahh, ¿Cómo que no es nada? Te sangra la frente - gritó Hanabi desesperada.

Minutos después Hinata estaba reposando sobre el regazo de su hermana menor mientras ésta le limpiaba la frente.

\- Mohh, ¿qué rayos tratabas de hacer? - preguntó maternal la menor.

Hinata aun estaba algo aturdida, en realidad quería sacar todos los pensamientos sobre él, sobre su maravillosa sonrisa y sus ojos tan penetrantes y profundos y su cuerpo bien definido.

Ella gritó internamente desesperada y avergonzada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Hanabi arqueó la ceja al ver a su hermana enrojeciendo.

\- Espera...¿No me digas que se trata de tu jefe? - la castaña rió sonoramente al ver que Hinata se sonrojaba aun mas - Tomaré eso como un sí.

\- N-No es eso Hanabi yo...- fue interrumpida.

\- Sí claro como digas... Puedes negar con los labios pero tu expresión muestra otra cosa nee-chan - declaró la menor terminando su labor.

Hinata se sintió algo descubierta. Suspiró resignada.

\- No se lo que me sucede... - dejó escapar mirando al techo. La castaña sonrió de lado divertida, a veces su hermana podía ser tan ingenua y adorable.

Hanabi sabía muy bien que le sucedía pero no diría nada, su hermana era una adulta y debía descubrir por si misma, además había visto la mirada del Uchiha hacia la peliazul y tenía muchas ganas de ver a ese idiota Uchiha arrastrándose tras su hermana.

A veces Hanabi podía ser cruel.

\- Bueno, no te preocupes ya lo descubrirás - aseguró la castaña mientras se retiraba.

Hinata se sentó en la cama mirando por donde ella salía.

Suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Esperaba que su hermana tuviera razón.

Levantó un poco el flequillo sobando su pequeña herida.

Demonio Interno de Hinata: A veces eres tan tonta ~

Hinata estaba de acuerdo con ese pensamiento, suspiró una vez mas.

* * *

Entró al ascensor y se dio cuenta de la presencia de su secretaria que parecía tan distraída com él.

Hinata levantó el rostro al notar que alguien entraba.

Las miradas se cruzaron.

Decir que el corazón de un salto en el pecho de los dos era decir poco.

La puerta del ascensor se cerró con solo ellos adentro y en un momento a otro la estrelló contra la pared del ascensor provocando un jadeo de la secretaria. Su mano fue al pecho tan apetecible en camisa que la marcaba perfectamente y sus labios atacaron el de ella con necesidad, siendo correspondido de inmediato. Con una mano agarró sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras se estrellaba más contra ella.

Sasuke parpadeó.

Su imaginación lo estaba torturando, estaba seguro de eso.

Él no sabía que por la mente de ella pasaba la misma cosa.

El moreno puso la mano en el bolsillo y se paró a su lado con una expresión imperturbable.

Ella miró al suelo cuando el rubor amenazó en esparcirse por su cuerpo si seguía mirando a ese hombre.

\- Bu-buenos días Sr. Uchiha - saludó educada la peliazul. Él la miró de reojo y notó ese tan tierno sonrojo que tenía.

¡Maldita sea! ¿lo hacía apropósito?

Él gruño por sentirse tan provocado con algo que ella hacía de forma tan natural.

\- Hn - dijo nada mas en respuesta. Bueno, para Hinata eso ya era suficiente para recordar como era que sonaban sus gruñidos cuando escapaban por el placer. Su sonrojo aumentó.

Sasuke no dijo nada sobre como lo había llamado, estaban en horario de trabajo y era normal que ahí lo tratará de formal pero en el fondo había querido que ella cometería un desliz y, aunque fuera sin querer, dijera su nombre para poder oírlo saliendo de sus labios una vez mas.

Los dos no se dieron cuenta que estiraron un poco el cuello de la camisa al mismo tiempo.

¿Eran sus cuerpos o el ambiente del ascensor que estaba tan caluroso?

\- ¿Qué es eso que llevas ahí? - preguntó mirando a la mujer de reojo. Ahora que lo notaba, era algunos centímetros mas baja que él, no que él la estuviera analizando de arriba abajo, no señor.

Ella se sobresaltó levemente al oír su voz.

\- Ahn... Son los horarios de hoy Sr. Uchiha - contestó un poco cohibida.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, en verdad parecía que lo estaba provocando apropósito actuando de esa manera, en todo el tiempo que el estuvo en la empresa ella trató de al menos disimular su nerviosismo pero ahora parecía que siquiera podía disimular, lo peor era que le estaba gustando verla así, sonrojada y nerviosa por estar con él, ahora sabía que al menos tenía un efecto sobre ella.

\- ¿Qué esperas para decirme-los? - preguntó tratando de sonar neutral pero su voz se delataba algo ronca, de verdad tenía ganas de quitarle la ropa y el aliento en ese mismo ascensor.

Hinata sentía que no aguantaría mas en ese ascensor sola con ese hombre, ¿Por qué tenía que tener una voz tan sensual? Hasta ahora no había tenido problemas como esos.

Ella se obligó a respirar profundo y volver a actuar profesional, ¿qué le pasaba?

~ No eres una niña Hinata ~

\- Lo siento Sr Uchiha - se disculpó y empezó a decir sus horarios hasta que llegaron frente al escritorio de él.

Aunque estuviera solamente hablando sus horarios, por primera vez Sasuke pidió internamente que fuera una larga lista porque quería seguir oyendo su voz suave, pero no pensaba lo mismo sobre "Sr. Uchiha" por primera vez se sentía frustrado en oír alguien tratándolo tan respetuosamente.

\- Eso es todo Sr Uchiha, ¿Hay algo que deseé? - preguntó sonriendo inocente.

Además de querer arrancar su ropa y tirarla sobre la mesa del escritorio de ella para saborearla hasta cansarse, sí, había algo que él quería hacer...

Seguir mirando esa hermosa sonrisa... y así lo hizo.

Hinata parpadeó, primero se sonrojó por la mirada indescifrable que él le daba, sin apartar sus ojos que parecían atravesar-la, pero después lo miró algo preocupada, Sasuke no se movía del lugar y sólo pareció intensificar la mirada cuando ella se sonrojó.

\- A-ano... ¿Sucede algo? - preguntó algo preocupada. Sasuke parpadeó y se sobresaltó ligeramente.

\- Nada - dijo antes de voltear y entrar en su despacho sin haber respondido si quería algo mas.

Hinata miró a la puerta confundida, ¿acaso estaba de mal humor? Ayer la había tratado bien, por algunos momentos hasta pensó que se llevarían mejor.

Ella suspiró y se sentó en su propio escritorio.

Tenía que concentrarse.

~ Es tu jefe, tu jefe ~

* * *

 _Viernes._

~ ¿Qué le pasaba últimamente? ~

Era algo que Sasuke no podía dejar de preguntarse.

Estaba actuando mas raro de lo normal junto a su secretaria.

La llamaba a su escritorio a cada pequeña oportunidad solo para tenerla paseando su voluptuoso cuerpo frente a él.

Ya habían "accidentalmente" rozado sus manos por los brazos y manos de ella mas veces de lo que su orgullo se atrevía a contar.

Se había acercado, "sin ninguna intención", mas de lo necesario solo para sentir su aroma afrodisíaco y ver los sonrojos maravillosos que ella podía compartir.

Había ido "casualmente" al mismo restaurante que ella y lanzado miradas fugaces mientras ella charlaba animada con una rubia de coletas.

La había obligado a quedar horas extras ayer y "sólo porque se sentía demasiado viejo" la obligó a no llamarlo Sr Uchiha cuando no había nadie mas, algo que ella fue obligada a aceptar.

Lo raro era que por el tiempo que estuvieron solos, aunque hubo momentos en que él quiso tirar todos los documentos al suelo y ponerla sobre la mesa, se sintió cómodo al punto de poder charlar con ella y dejar escapar mas una vez risas que él pensaba que no soltaría jamas cerca de una mujer.

Hinata siempre parecía ser la excepción.

Pero Sasuke necesitaba saciarse de esa necesidad que le recorría las venas o se volvería loco y sabía muy bien a donde debía ir para seguir con esos viciantes juegos peligrosos.

Byakugan Poledance y era a donde se dirigía ahora.

Parpadeó al ver a una silueta conocida por la vereda, paró al lado de ella para certificarse.

La bocina sobresaltó a la peliazul.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

Demonios Interno de Hinata: Maldición, eso no es una buena señal.

\- Sr...Sa-Sasuke-san ...qué-qué ha-hace aquí? - preguntó claramente nerviosa, estaban a algunas cuadras del Byakugan Poledance.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Obviamente no iba a decirle a donde iba.

\- ¿Qué haces tú por la noche por estos lugares? No sabes que es peligroso para una mujer andar sola? - preguntó como si fuera un padre.

Hinata no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risada suave por sus pensamientos.

Él entrecerró mas los ojos.

\- ¿Dije algo gracioso? Hinata - otra cosa que él no entendía era la necesidad de decir su nombre siempre que podía.

Ella se sobresaltó levemente y un rubor se instaló en sus mejillas, siempre sucedía cuando oía su nombre, ¿Porqué le daba la impresión de que parecía provocarla al proferir su nombre? Quizás realmente era solo eso, su impresión.

\- Ah..bueno yo...tuve que prestarle el auto a una amiga y fui obligada a venir a pie de la casa de un amigo - mintió apresurada, pero ella mentía algo mal, al menos cuando no estaba con la máscara.

Sasuke se habría dado cuenta de que era una mentira si no fuera la palabra "amigo" que había llamado su atención.

\- ¿Un amigo? - escupió la palabra y Hinata lo miró algo sorprendida, parecía algo irritado - ¿Vienes de la casa de un "amigo" a estas horas de la noche? - gruño pareciendo desconfiado, Hinata pensó que desconfiaba que ella mentía, ella no sabía que él desconfiaba que él "amigo" no era sólo un "amigo" - ¿Además te deja viniendo sola por la noche? - preguntó arqueando la ceja.

Hinata en realidad había venido de auto, solo lo había estacionado a algunas cuadras para evitar que alguien reconociera su auto en el Byakugan Poledance.

Ella tragó grueso de forma imperceptible.

\- Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y no tenía otro horario para ir a visitarlo además no quise abusar de su hospitalidad, le dije que no era necesario que me llevará - contestó y miró una fracción de segundo a un costado.

Él arqueó la ceja, si no fuera porque por alguna razón él se sentía molesto, habría notado la mentira del "amigo".

\- Hn - gruño el Uchiha - Sube - ordenó y ella parpadeó confundida, él la miró de reojo - Te llevaré - explicó el moreno y Hinata se alarmó, tenía trabajo esa noche...espera... el trabajo que tenía era apenas bailar para una persona... y esa persona estaba frente a ella en ese exacto momento, que irónica la vida.

\- No- no es necesario yo... - ella detuvo su frase al ver la mirada de advertencia del Uchiha.

Miró al suelo y entró al auto vacilante, él sonrió satisfecho.

\- ¿Cuando vas a aprender que conmigo no se puede refutar? - preguntó algo divertido sonriendo de lado mientras daba partida en el auto.

¿Porqué últimamente se sentía tan cómodo con ella? Quizás porque ella no se lanzaba como las otras mujeres, aunque secretamente él había querido que al menos que ella tratará de provocarlo apropósito una vez, sólo para poder tener el camino libre y poseer-la como tanto deseaba.

Hinata a veces sentía que no se acostumbraría a ese Sasuke algo burlón.

Ella dejó escapar una de sus melódicas risas.

\- Supongo que no - murmuró ella.

-No debes ser tan altruista, ¿acaso tu amiga no podía pagar un taxi en vez de usar tu auto? - preguntó arqueando la ceja sin dejar de mirar al transito.

Hinata se alarmó unos segundos.

\- Ah...c-creo que no - respondió ella - No creo que sea malo ser altruista - dijo tratando de cambiar el tema - T-tampoco es para tanto, no soy tan altruista como dices - murmuró ella algo apenada.

Él la miró divertido.

\- ¿Has dicho "no" a alguien cuando pide ayuda? - preguntó. Ella lo pensó.

y pensó...

y pensó...

Él sonrió de lado.

\- ¿Jamás verdad? - dijo el moreno.

Ella hizo puchero y infló los cachetes como una niña.

~ Demonios, no hagas eso o detengo el auto y te muerdo esos malditos y tentadores labios ~ pensó cerrando los ojos con dificultad por una fracción de segundo.

\- ¿Acaso es malo eso? ¿Vas a decir que tú te niegas cuando un amigo te pide ayuda? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño la peliazul exigiendo como una niña.

¿Porqué esa mujer lograba ser tan provocante unos momentos y tan tierna en otros?

Él pensó sobre lo que dijo, sus únicos amigos eran Naruto y Kakashi, además de ellos quien le pediría ayuda sería su hermano.

Él dejó escapar una risa, era una maravillosa melodía para ella.

\- Aunque me negara a hacerlo ellos me obligarían - pensó en voz alta el Uchiha contestando así la pregunta de ella.

Ella quedó curiosa sobre el asunto, cómo serían los amigos de él para que lograban obligar a ese hombre a hacer lo que querían?

Sasuke recordó algo.

\- Tienes que estar lista a las 7 de la noche mañana - dijo de pronto el Uchiha. Hinata parpadeó - La cena - dijo simplemente el Uchiha - Ella no para de llamarme a cada dos horas para "avisarme cariñosamente" que te lleve - confesó el moreno con una mueca.

Hinata lo miró sorprendida y luego rió, Mikoto era un encanto.

Otra vez se creaba ese cómodo ambiente entre ellos.

¿Se daban los dos cuenta de lo bien que parecían encajar?

Infelizmente ignoraban que les sucedía.

Pararon frente a la casa de Hinata, ella miró sorprendida cuando Sasuke bajó primero y le abrió caballerosamente la puerta.

Él arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿Qué? Me es un tanto ofensivo que me mires tan sorpresa sólo por abrirte la puerta - dijo dándole espacio para que saliera.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

\- Lo-Lo siento no quise que pareciera así - excusó apresurada la peliazul.

\- Hmpf - él se encogió de hombros mientras la acompañaba a la puerta.

Ella se alarmó un poco pensado que quizás en verdad se había ofendido demasiado.

\- Yo en verdad- en verdad no quise ofender-lo Sasuke-san - declaró apresurada tratando torpemente de alcanzarlo, tropezó levemente y él la sostuvo por la cintura.

\- Está bien, ya entendí, ahora presta mas atención en como caminas - declaró el moreno, se dio cuenta de la cercanía de los dos, Sasuke aun así no apartó sus manos.

Los dos se encararon fijamente a los ojos y sentían como la cercanía empezaba a afectarles, el corazón golpeando como loco y en el fondo tenían la necesidad de juntar los labios como si estuvieran siendo atraídos como fuertes imanes.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y iluminó a los dos morenos.

Hanabi miró confundida a su hermana que estaba ahí a esas horas de la noche, qué hacía ahí si tenía trabajo? ella había escuchado el sonido de un auto estacionando en frente a su casa y había salido a ver de que se trataba, a veces esos lugares podían ser algo peligrosos.

Arqueó la ceja.

\- ¡Oh! El Uchiha bastardo - gruño sonriendo sádica la menor mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

Sasuke sonrió burlón.

\- ¡Oh! La mocosa con complejo de hermana - gruño el Uchiha. Hinata los miró alarmada. Hanabi frunció el ceño.

\- Quita tus garras de mi hermana aprovechador - dijo la castaña.

Sasuke y Hinata se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban cerca del otro.

En vez de alejarse Sasuke la atrajo más a él y miró burlón a la menor.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y Hanabi arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿Qué sucede celosa? Complejo de hermana - provocó el moreno. Ver la cara de perplejidad de Hanabi en este momento lo hizo recordar a cuando él era celoso de su hermano mayor cuando decía que no tenía tiempo para él porque tenía que ir con Shisui.

Hinata se quedó estática, no sabía que hacer, su corazón latía fuertemente y esperaba que el Uchiha no lo notará. La peliazul no sabía si estaba mas sorprendida por la cercanía o por ese lado burlón que estaba mostrando al provocar a su hermanita.

Sasuke lo había hecho no sólo para provocar a la menor, de cierta forma sólo quería aprovechar la oportunidad para sentir a la la Hyuga entre sus brazos, agradecía la aparición de la castaña por darle esa excusa para hacerlo.

\- Debería cortarte esas manos, aprovechador - dijo la adolescente, él sonrió algo victorioso y se afastó lentamente de la secretaria.

La Hyuga empezó a caer y los dos presentes se alarmaron, el Uchiha la sostuvo antes que cayera y se dio cuenta de que la peliazul se había desmayado.

La pobre Hyuga tenía mil imágenes nada inocentes que rondaron por su cabeza al tenerlo tan cerca con ese aroma tan varonil.

No había soportado y se sobrecalentó hasta caer desmayada.

Hanabi se acercó a ellos mientras el Uchiha la miró divertido por dentro.

\- Esto es culpa tuya Uchiha bastardo - gruño la castaña, Sasuke se encogió de hombros y agarró a la peliazul al estilo princesa.

\- Llévame a su cuarto - ordenó el exigente moreno.

Hanabi hizo una expresión exagerada de miedo.

\- ¡Oh no! Quieres aprovecharte de ella mientras duerme, eres un pervertido - dijo fingiendo que se encogía del miedo.

Sasuke frunció el ceño.

~ Esta mocosa ~

\- Ya ya no me mires así, tch... ustedes adultos son tan aburridos, a ti parece que te falta sexo Uchiha bastardo - dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa.

Sasuke se puso estático por unos segundos, en cierta forma le había dado en el clavo, frunció el ceño y la siguió.

\- Después te enojas cuando dicen que no te pareces a tu hermana - murmuró el moreno refiriéndose a la personalidad bien abierta y poco pudorosa de Hanabi.

Ella lo miró de reojo mientras entraban.

\- Hmpf, son cosas distintas - dijo la castaña.

Él arqueó la ceja.

\- Tch... de cualquier forma no se parecen - declaró el mayor sonriendo de lado.

\- ¿Quieres pelea? - preguntó fastidiada la Hyuga menor mientras se dirigía a la habitación de su hermana.

\- No pierdo tiempo con mocosas - contestó divertido.

Hanabi quedó boquiabierta después empezó a maldecir al Uchiha internamente y asesinarlo con la mirada, éste sólo pensaba que lo estaba maldiciendo tan fuerte que él lograba oír sus pensamientos.

Sasuke la dejó atrás entrando a la habitación.

Depositó cuidadosamente a la desmayada peliazul sobre la cama, Sasuke dio una pequeña analizada en el recinto, era simples y acogedor al igual que el resto de la casa, combinada muy bien que la ojiperla, posó su mirada sobre ella.

Un completo ángel.

Se sintió tentado a tocar eso bello rostro.

\- ¿Cuanto tiempo tardarás en besarla? No seas tan cursi y hazlo de una vez, no pensé que los adultos fueran tan cobardes - provocó sádica la castaña apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Sasuke se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que estaba llevando la mano al rostro de la chica inconsciente. Se alejó rápidamente y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Hanabi sonrió burlona - Te gusta - no había sido una pregunta, Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos - Te gusta mi hermana ¿verdad Uchiha bastardo? - dijo divertida por la expresión del mayor.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, ¿que te hace pensar eso mocosa? - preguntó pasando por ella y saliendo lo mas rápido que podía de esa habitación donde había una indefensa y preciosa mujer - Lo siento pero te equivocas - dijo al salir hacia el pasillo.

Hanabi arqueó la ceja y luego suspiró, esos adultos eran tan ciegos.

\- Si tu lo dices, entonces no te importará si yo le presentó alguien - murmuró esperando ver su reacción.

Sasuke se detuvo y volteó la cara.

\- No es asunto mio - declaró el moreno, Hanabi arqueó la ceja, los dos estaban de espaldas - Pero creo que tu hermana ya es lo suficiente adulta para buscarse por si sola, no creo que ella necesita a una mocosa trabajando de casamentera - gruño y volteó otra vez - Dile a tu hermana que cambio de planes, paso por ella antes de las 7 - gruño algo fastidiado el Uchiha antes de salir.

Hanabi sonrió de lado.

No era como si le importará, no tenía nada que ver con él con quien su secretaria salía.

Llegó hasta al auto listo aun molesto sin saber la razón, ¿ahora porque estaba enojado? si minutos antes estaba de buen humor.

\- Hey Uchiha bastardo - llamó la voz de la Hyuga y él se detuvo y la miró - Le gustan los lirios y girasoles - gritó la castaña de la puerta. Sasuke parpadeó confundido - No te atrevas a venir a una llevarla a una cita sin traer flores - advirtió ella en la puerta.

Sasuke arqueó la ceja.

~ ¿Cita? ~

 _"- Dile a tu hermana que cambio de planes, paso por ella antes de las 7."_

Contuvo sus ganas de sonreír de lado. Cruzó sus brazos.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso vas a dejarme salir con ella? - preguntó divertido por dentro dispuesto a seguir el juego - Pensé que yo era el Uchiha bastardo - dijo con la ceja perfectamente arqueada.

\- Oye tú a mi no me agradas exactamente, tengo millares de opciones para ella y creo que un hombre mas educado, gentil y menos engreído seria la mejor opción - provocó la castaña apoyando su cuerpo en la puerta. Sasuke frunció el ceño - Pero a mi hermana le agradas - Hanabi sabía que hacía mas que agradar-le pero no le daría esa satisfacción. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos - Yo no soy quien para decirle que no debe salir contigo, pero te repito, llega aquí sin flores y olvídate de llevarla Uchiha bastardo - dijo y le mostró la lengua antes de entrar.

Sasuke entró al auto y arregló el espejo retrovisor.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

¿Porqué sonreía como un idiota?

 _"- A mi hermana le agradas."_

Sacudió la cabeza y dio partida en el auto, aunque la sonrisa que el tanto quiso contener persistía en su boca.

Luego de llegar a su casa y acostarse se dio cuenta de que había dejado plantada a Kurai porque se había olvidado completamente que tenía un horario marcado con ella.

~ Maldición...¿Qué rayos me está pasando? ~

* * *

 _Sábado_

\- Neee-chan - Hanabi gritó y se lanzó sobre la peliazul qué dormía tranquilamente, bueno no tanto, soñaba con unos brazos fuertes que la sostenían y no podía negar que era un maravillosos sueño.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

Cuando despertó maldijo internamente a su hermana por depertarla en la mejor parte.

Se frotó los ojos algo adormilada.

\- ¿Qué sucede Hanabi? - preguntó jalando la sabana y tratando de volver a dormir, porqué la despertaban de tan hermoso sueño... Con que estaba soñado exactamente.

\- ...Cita con tu jefe - Hinata abrió los ojos como platos al oír la frase de su hermana, ¿Hanabi le estaba leyendo la mente? - Oye me estás escuchando nee-chan - dijo parandose al lado de la cama y inflando los cachetes como una niña molesta - Dije que tienes que arreglarte para la cita con tu jefe - repitió la castaña.

Hinata giró en la cama para verla.

\- De que hablas Hanabi, no tengo ninguna cita - Hinata no sabía si enrojecer por la idea o sentirse frustrada... espera...¿porque sentirse frustrada?

Hanabi parpadeó confundida.

~ Pero si él dijo... maldito Uchiha bastardo ~

\- Entonces ¿porque él va a venir aquí a recogerte antes de las 6 ? - preguntó la castaña exigente. A donde llevaba a su hermana

Hinata recordó la noche anterior y abrió los ojos como platos.

Se sonrojó de la vergüenza, se había desmayado por sus pensamientos nada inocentes. Ella giró sobre la cama y tapo su rostro.

\- Wuahh ~ que vergüenza - murmuró la peliazul ruborizada.

~Seguramente él me trajo a la cama ~

El rubor aumentó.

Hanabi arqueó la ceja, luego hizo puchero impaciente para que contestará su pregunta.

Hinata se sentó bruscamente y respiró profundo.

\- Tengo una cena, fue invitada por la Sra... Mikoto-san - corrigió mirando a la cama mientras seguía sentada.

Hanabi recordó a la mujer que su hermana habló algunas veces.

\- ¿Y que estás esperando? - preguntó la castaña y la tomó de la mano - Vamos, tienes que dejar a ese Uchiha bastardo sin aliento - dijo arrastrándola de la cama.

\- Espera Hanabi ... ¿qué ...qué - Hinata era llevada por su hermana que planeaba un día de chicas pasando por el salón de belleza el shopping.

~ Ahh, te agradeceré por darme esta oportunidad de divertirme con mi hermana Uchiha bastardo, para que veas que soy buenita la dejaré mas hermosa para que te quedes estático en la puerta ~ pensaba la perversa castaña que hace tiempo no podía salir junto a su hermana porque ésta estaba muy ocupada.

Hinata dejó escapar una risa mientras veía a su hermanita animada y exaltada, en verdad había tiempo que no había tenido tiempo para ella, por ahora la dejaría seguir actuando como una niña que va al parque de atracciones.

* * *

Karin y Suigetsu tomaban un helado esa tarde cuando vieron pasar a las dos hermanas.

\- Oh, es bastante guapa - dijo el peliblanco.

Karin frunció el ceño.

\- Cállate tiburón para ti cualquier mujer es guapa - gruño la pelirroja.

\- Excepto tú - dijo haciendo un puchero mientras llevaba la cuchara a la boca.

Karin iba a golpearlo cuando algo hizo que su oído prestará completa atención.

\- Hanabi es demasiado - murmuró la peliazul que cargaba algunas bolsas.

\- No, no es suficiente quiero ver a ese Sasuke bastardo Uchiha babeando - dijo la castaña mientras la arrastraba a la próxima tienda.

Hinata suspiró.

Karin abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de la mesa dela heladería.

\- Oe ¿Qué te pasa Zanahoria? - preguntó el peliblanco al ver que ella parecía algo perpleja.

\- Cállate y sígueme Tiburón - murmuró ella dispuesta a seguir a las dos chicas.

Ellas entraron a una tienda de ropa.

\- Hanabi ¿no quieres probar algo de ropa? - preguntó la peliazul.

Hanabi analizaba unas ropas, negó con la cabeza sin mirarla.

\- No, ya compré ropa para mi mientras no veías - confesó la castaña neutra - Lo importante ahora es encontrarte la ropa perfecta rápidamente, el Uchiha bastardo dijo que iba a pasar antes de las 7 y aun no fuimos al salón de belleza - dijo agarrando otra ropa.

Hinata frunció el ceño reprendiendo.

\- Ya te dije que no pusieras esos apodos a la gente Hanabi - dijo de forma maternal. Hanabi sonrió brillantemente y completamente divertida.

Hinata suspiró, sabía que su hermana no le haría caso.

Karin, que estaba fingiendo analizar unas ropas, abrió los ojos como platos.

~ Eso no puede ser verdad...Tendré que averiguarlo ~

* * *

Había pasado el día sin verla y se sentía algo raro,se sentía algo nervioso sin razón, por dentro estaba ansioso por verla y esa sensación no le estaba gustando.

Estacionó el auto frente a la casa de su secretaria y se dio cuenta de que había venido tres veces a la casa de esa mujer, ahora que lo pensaba jamás había ido a recoger a una mujer en su casa.

Suspiró y se encogió de hombros al pensamiento, no servía de nada pensar en eso que no tenía significado alguno.

Tocó el timbre y Hanabi salió con una sonrisa burlona.

Él entrecerró los ojos desconfiado, no esperaba nada bueno de esa expresión.

\- ¿Listo para quedarte sin aliento Uchiha bastardo? - preguntó la castaña. Hanabi parpadeó - Oh, veo que trajiste con las flores - dijo burlona.

Un imperceptible y muy pequeño rubor se instaló en la mejilla del moreno, no era algo común de él hacer eso, a quien engañaba jamás había hecho eso, tal vez con su madre en el día de las madres.

Él moreno frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Alguien te dijo que deberías respetar a los mayores mocosa? - preguntó el algo apenado moreno.

Hanabi sonrió de lado.

\- Sí, si anciano - provocó dando un paso atras para abrir mejor la puerta - Hinata-neechan el Uchiha bastardo vino a recogerte - gritó la castaña - ¿Porque no me dijiste que en realidad no era una cita? Pero aun así trajiste las flores - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Sasuke abrió la boca para contestar.

Hinata salió y la boca del Uchiha tuvo que mantenerse abierta. Hinata lo encaró también muy sorprendida, era la primera vez que no lo veía en traje, llevaba apenas unos jeans y una camisa gris doblada en los codos. Ella llevaba un vestido hasta los muslos de color lilas, sin escote ( tuvo que convencer a su hermana menor de que no usaría nada con escote algo que ella tuvo que aceptar reluctante) y una cinta negra en la cintura, el maquillaje era simples y nada exagerado al igual que la última vez, una que otra joya de adorno de color plateado.

Hanabi miró a los dos adultos encontrando la escena familiar, ella suspiró, si cada vez que él fuera a buscarla iban a tardar una eternidad para salir, ¿como podían ser tan ciegos y no ver lo que les sucedía?

Hanabi se acercó al Uchiha y tomó las flores sacando al moreno del estupor, había estado demasiado concentrado en esa infinita belleza angelical que tenía la peliazul, temía que el corazón le saliera por la boca, Hanabi se acercó a su hermana sacando a ésta de su estupor, la castaña sonrió perversa por dentro.

\- Mira nee-chan Uchiha-baka te trajo esto - dijo sonriendo como una niña.

Hinata parpadeó, miró al Uchiha para corroborar, éste se sobresaltó levemente y volteó la cara de forma automática.

La peliazul se ruborizó y tomó las flores aun sin poder creer, ¿Cómo sabía que esas eran una de sus favoritas?

\- A-arigato Sasuke-san - mrumuró la peliazul observando los lirios y dejando escapar una de sus tan maravillosas sonrisas.

Él Uchiha volteó hacia afuera, necesitaba dejar de mirarla porque cada vez que lo hacía se sentía demasiado embobado, puso las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Tch...agradece a tu hermana que dijo que no viniera si no traía flores - excusó el apenado hombre, se sentía como un adolescente, uno algo tsundere.

Hanabi miró alarmada a la espalda del Uchiha. Se pegó la frente mentalmente.

~ Ese idiota tenía que acabar con el ambiente ~ contuvo las ganas de pegarse la frente de verdad, mas bien de pegarle al Uchiha.

Hinata parpadeó, luego frunció el ceño a su hermana.

\- Hanabi - reprendió la mayor , Hanabi miró alarmada a su hermana, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que el Uchiha decía eso para ocultar su vergüenza? Porque razón el adulto debería obedecer a una adolescnete, aun mas cuando en realidad no era una cita.

\- Eres un idiota Uchiha - gruño la menor.

Hinata puso las flores en un jarrón y luego puso las manos en la cintura.

El moreno sonrió de lado algo divertido.

\- Vamos Hinata - ordenó y la peliazul se sobresaltó y lo siguió.

En la puerta Hanabi suspiró, ¿porqué los adultos eran tan complicados?

En el otro lado de la calle, mas al fondo, un auto estacionado tenía a una mujer pelirroja que miraba en dirección a la entrada de la casa Hyuga con el ceño fruncido.

* * *

\- Hinata-chan ~ - la mujer Uchiha saltó de la puerta cuando esta fue abierta por su hijo menor, en dirección a la peliazul que se sobresaltó y se asustó cuando la mayor la abrazó.

Sasuke estaba tras ellas con las manos en los bolsillos.

Hinata parpadeó unos segundos y luego lentamente sonrió suavemente y correspondió el abrazo, esa mujer le recordaba a su madre.

Mikoto se alejó un poco aun sosteniendo losbrazos de ella.

\- Me alegro que hallas venido - dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias por invitarme - Hinata correspondió la sonrisa.

\- Y tú Sasuke , hasta que finamente visitas a tu madre - reprendió la mayor con las manos en la cintura, Hinata soltó una leve risa y Sasuke hizo una mueca.

Los tres entraron con la mayor charlando animadamente.

\- ¿Donde está Itachi? - preguntó el moreno al no ver a su hermano.

\- ¡Oh! Aun no ha llegado el vuelo se retraso un poco pero ya está en camino - explicó la mayor - Ven Hinata-chan vamos a la cocina -dijo tomando la mano de la menor - cariño tu padre está en la sala - dijo antes desaparecer junto a la Hyuga que dio una última mirada aturdida hacia Sasuke.

El Uchiha dejó escapar una sonrisa ladina, negó con la cabeza divertido, su madre actuaba muy animada como si acabara de encontrarse con una amiga.

El Uchiha fue hasta la sala y se encontró con su padre sentado en el sofa mirando un album.

\- ¿Que es eso? - preguntó el menor acercándose curioso.

Fugaku alzó la mirada al oír su voz.

\- ¡Oh! Veo que llegaste bien - dijo sin expresión.

Sasuke había tardado algunos varios años para saber que aunque dijera muchas frases sin ninguna expresión o sin palabras cariñosas su padre tenía su propia forma de decir y trasmitir su cariño.

Como por ejemplo acababa de decir a su manera "me alegra verte bien".

\- Hn - el menor asintió.

Durante su adolescencia Sasuke no tuvo una buena relación con su padre cosa que fue fomentada por sentirse constantemente comparado a Itachi cuando cumplió 18 había decidido irse de casa y no quiso trabajar en las empresas Uchiha, su padre había estado muy enojados por sus actos infantiles solamente porque no quería seguir los pasos de su hermano mayor, habían acabado peleando su madre lo entendió pero había estado triste por verlo ir, porque aunque no lo admitiera Sasuke era su hijo favorito, mas bien era con quien tenía mas conexión ya que desde pequeño Itachi vivía entre libros y calculadoras con la intención de heredar gran parte de las empresas. Dos años después, sin haberse hablado durante todo ese tiempo, un día Fugaku apareció en la puerta de Sasuke, había dejado todo su orgullo de lado, el orgullo Uchiha era algo muy difícil de dejar pero nada que una Mikoto enojada no pudiera hacer, los dos habían ido a un bar y aunque no tuvieron charla alguna al principio después de varias y varias copas un Sasuke borracho acabaría llorando como un niño incomprendido mientras Fugaku lo consoloba para que después Itachi y Mikoto tuvieran que ir a buscarlos y encontrarlos entre risas y lamentos y sacarlos de ese bar, no sin antes sacarles unas fotos, desde ese día Sasuke juró no volver a beber mas que 3 copas de cualquier cosa.

\- Tu madre sacó este álbum viejo del armario - dijo tomando el álbum en manos.

Sasuke pensó por unos segundos.

\- Espera... no me digas que ella planeaba mostrar "esas" vergonzosas fotos a la invitada - supuso el joven Uchiha.

Fugaku lo miró con una expresión que parecía decir " está bien no te lo diré pero tu sabes que sí"

Sasuke hizo una mueca.

\- Esconde eso por favor - gruño Sasuke no queriendo imaginar que clases de fotos su madre quería mostrar a la peliazul.

Fue el turno de Fugaku de hacer una mueca.

\- Si quieres hazlo, yo no quiero a tu madre corriendo enojada tras mio si descubre que arruine lo que planeaba - dijo sintiendo escalofríos al pensar en su dulce esposa cuando se enojaba.

Los dos Uchihas tragaron grueso.

\- Esa chica que tu madre estuvo tan ansiosa por ver ¿quien es?¿ Es tu novia por acaso? - preguntó curioso, Fugaku quería saber el porque su esposa estaba tan ansiosa y charlaba tanto con su amiga Kushina por teléfono diciendo que por fin su nuera venía a casa, el Uchiha mayor no conocía a la secretaria Hyuga personalmente sólo oía todo el tiempo su esposa hablando la maravillosa persona que era.

Sasuke creyó rara la pregunta,¿Lo decía porque él la había traído?

\- No - contestó pero por alguna razón se sintió algo frustrado en el fondo. Iba a preguntar porqué de la pregunta de su padre pero el sonido de la puerta de la entrada abriéndose les llamó la atención.

Itachi había llegado.

En la cocina Mikoto y Hinata preparaban los últimos detalles, la Uchiha había dispensado a todos sus empleados sólo para tener un momento como ese con la peliazul, sentía como si tuviera una hija que nunca tuvo.

\- ¿Eran los favoritos de tu madre? - repitió Mikoto a la peliazul, Hinata asintió sonriendo su madre amaba el té y los rollos de zenzai.

Mikoto había descubierto entre sus charlas que la madre de Hinata no estaba mas viva, la Uchiha lamentaba que no lo estuviera, le encataría conocerla y obligarla a participar con ella de la misión "Unir a Hinata la familía Uchiha casando con una de sus hijos", no podía contar con Kushina para eso, sabía que la pelirroja quería una chica dulce y encantadora para su hijo adorado y no planeaba perder a Hinata, Mikoto la vio primero.

Charlaron un poco mas sobre la madre de Hinata.

\- Dime Hinata-chan, ¿tienes algún novio? - preguntó de repente.

~ Qué diga que no, qué diga que no ~ rezó la mayor.

Hinata se sonrojó levemente por la pregunta repentina, negó con la cabeza.

Mikoto celebró internamente.

\- Y... ¿que piensas de Sasuke como jefe? - preguntó, aunque en realidad quería preguntar otra cosa pero temía ser demasiado obvia. Mikoto abrió los ojos interesada al aumento de rubor de la peliazul.

Si fuera por Mikoto ella literalmente tiraría a la pobre e inocente peliazul a los brazos de cualquier uno de sus hijos, aunque Itachi lo perdonará pero pensaba que Hinata sería mejor con Sasuke, quizás por la edad o porque parecían opuestos, su hijo amargado necesitaba a un dulce mujer a su lado.

Todo lo que Mikoto quería era nietitos antes de cumplir 50 años, y que mejor opción que una educada y hermosa mujer, sus nietos saldrían super educados y tiernos.

\- Ahn..Es un hombre... bastante esforzado y aplicado en el trabajo - respondió apresurada. Mikoto rió.

\- No necesitas contenerte Hinata-chan, ¿es un amargado y te explota en el trabajo verdad? - preguntó divertida. Hinata se sonrojó levemente porque le había dado en el clavo, Mikoto rió un poco mas - Aunque no lo creas el también tiene su lado tierno - murmuró la Uchiha concentrada en los platillos. Hinata la miró incrédula, había pensado que Sasuke hizo expresiones tiernas en algunos momentos pero que él era un hombre tierno, jamás - Era un niño que siempre seguía a su hermano mayor a todas partes - dijo riendo y Hinata la miró curiosa - en verdad a veces puede seguir actuando como un niño aunque ya sea un adulto, si quieres comprobarlo trata de sobornarlo con onigiris de okaka o de tomates - dijo riendo suavemente la mayor - Siempre cae - confesó y vio satisfecha el brillo de interés en los ojos perlas.

Había oído de Itachi muchas anécdotas sobre Sasuke, como refunfuñaba como un niño cuando Itachi no tenía tiempo, como peleaba con un chico llamado Shisui porque éste se robó sus tomates, o como un tal de Naruto y Kakashi lo obligaban a bailar, hasta ese entonces había pensado que Sasuke era un niño, ahora supo de como Kakashi trataba de obligarlo a leer los libros Icha Icha paradise para saber si el menor Uchiha era homosexual o no, o de las dos veces que Sasuke había besado sin querer a su amigo, otra vez ese tal de Naruto.

Hinata después de conocerlo había pensado que Itachi no hablaba de la misma persona pero ahora hablando con Mikoto y reafirmando esas cosas no podía negarlo más, ahora no vería a su jefe de la misma forma.

Las dos salieron riendo de la cocina y Hinata parpadeó algo maravillada al ver a Sasuke con una mejilla sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido mientras Itachi le revolvía el pelo como si fuera un niño, en verdad habían muchas maneras que ese hombre lograba sorprenderla, y admitía que le encantaban ver esos lados de él.

¿Cuantas veces su corazón latió como un tambor a causa de él esta semana?

Se veía tan hermoso aun con esas ropas tan causuales, el Uchiha pareció notar su mirada sobre él porque luego volteó a verla.

 **Tum tum.**

\- Ara Itachi ya llegaste, ¿que tal fue el viaje? - preguntó Mikoto sacando a los dos embobados de su ensueño.

Itachi y Fugaku voltearon a ver a las damas.

Itachi abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Hinata-san? - preguntó al ver a la peliazul al lado de su madre. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- ¿No se ve hermosa? La invite a la cena - confesó animada la Uchiha.

Itachi dio un parpadeó y sonrió caballeroso.

\- Te ves estupenda - dijo el pelinegro y Hinata se sonrojó completamente, sostuvo un poco mas fuerte los platillos con miedo de que se les caiga.

\- Tch...- Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y frunció aun mas el ceño, Itachi se acercó devorando a la Hyuga con la mirada sin tratar de ocultar su interés

\- Déjame que te ayudo - dijo acercándose pero Sasuke fue mas rápido y agarró los platillos.

Él se volteó a los presentes que estaban algo sorprendidos con su repentina acción.

\- Mientras ustedes hablan la comida se enfría - gruño algo fastidiado el Uchiha menor.

Hinata parpadeó al igual que Itachi. Fugaku los miraba sin entender pero se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

Mikoto sonrió perversa y satisfecha.

~ Ya veo mis nietos corriendo por el patio ho ho ho ~ pensó divertida mientras todos se dirigían a la mesa, Itachi llevaba los platillos que su madre tenía segundos antes.

[...]

Fue una divertida velada con una que otra mirada asesina de Sasuke a su hermano cuando Itachi era demasiado "caballeroso" con Hinata.

Con Mikoto contando y avergonzando a sus dos hijos con sus anécdotas.

Con Itachi hablando de su hermanito cuando lo seguía por todas partes o cuando se tuvo su época emo y Sasuke hablando de un Itachi en su época gótica, cosas que Hinata realmente jamás habría imaginado.

Pero lo que tenía algo nerviosa a Hinata era la forma que Fugaku la miraba de vez en cuando, esa mirada que parecía que trataba de recordarla de alguna parte, pero era algo imposible, jamás se habían visto.

Ahora mismo la Hyuga estaba en la parte de afuera, había una fuente y un hermoso jardín, la noche era muy bella. Mikoto le había dicho que esperaran afuera mientras ella preparaba su postre especial, Itachi se acercó.

\- ¿Disfrutas la noche? - preguntó el moreno. Ella parpadeó y se sobresaltó levemente, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

La Hyuga sonrió y Itachi sentía otra vez esa necesidad de capturar esos labios con los suyos, el moreno admitía que su ex secretaria era una mujer hermosa y que muchas veces había estado tentado a tirarla sobre la mesa del escritorio y arrancar su ropa algo muy raro para él ya que Itachi no se consideraba un hombre "salvaje" y necesitado a la hora de estar con una mujer, a él le gustaba aprovechar cada segundo y disfrutar lenta pero completamente cada parte del rincón de una mujer, pero Hinata tenía ese tipo de efectos sobre las mujeres.

Los dos empezaron a charlar sobre cualquier cosa sin importancia.

[...]

Sasuke salía del baño, paro cerca de la cocina cuando la voz de su padre le llamó la atención.

\- Estoy seguro de que es ella Mikoto - dijo el mayor.

\- Puede que solo sea un pariente, no es la única con esos ojos cariño - contestó la esposa.

Fugaku negó con la cabeza, algo que Sasuke no pudo ver por estar escondido.

El Uchiha mayor estaba apoyando la espalda en la mesada, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria.

\- No, la conocí de pequeña - confesó el mayor y Mikoto lo miró interesada - Conocí a su padre y su tío, los dos tenían una empresa, sólo ahora recordé que la pequeña se llamaba Hinata - murmuró el Uchiha.

Sasuke escuchaba interesado.

\- ¿Una empresa? - preguntó la mujer mientras sacaba el postre del refrigerador.

\- Sí, eran las empresas Hyuga pero ... mientras estabamos fuera del país ellos fueron a bancarrota... cuando volví supe que Hiashi estaba internado esperando una cirugía por sufrir de cáncer de pulmón - dijo el mayor. Sasuke y Mikoto abrieron los ojos como platos. La mujer dejó los postres sobre la mesa - Traté de ayudarlo a pagar los tratamientos pero el muy orgulloso se negó - gruño el Uchiha, ¿a quien se parecerá? - Cuando fui hablar con el Doctor dijo que ya había alguien pagando, no me sorprendería que fuera ella - dijo pensativo Fugaku.

Mikoto hizo una mueca entristecida.

\- Pobre Hinata-chan, la debe de tener difícil.

Sasuke no quedó a oír el resto se dirigió afuera para hablar con su secretaria.

¿Cuantos secretos alguien puede guardar? y ¿por cuanto tiempo puede mantenerlo?

El Uchiha menor se detuvo en la puerta de vidrio al ver a "su" secretaria sonriendo junto a su hermano.

Sasuke frunció el ceño irritado y apretó los puños.

No entendía su mal-estar pero no negaba que estaba enojado...no...estaba casi furioso.

\- En verdad te ves preciosa está noche Hinata - dijo dejando de lado el honorifico. Hinata se ruborizó.

\- A-arigato Itachi-san - ella por otro lado fue obligada a llamarlo por el nombre pero no dejaba el honorifico, quizás los Uchiha tenían algún tipo de necesidad de ser llamados por sus nombres.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Hinata sintió la necesidad de apartar la mirada, cuando Itachi iba hacer un movimiento su celular sonó y el maldijo internamente al imbécil que lo llamaba en estos momentos.

\- Disculpa unos minutos - dijo antes de alejarse con una sonrisa por fuera - te maldigo Shisui - gruño el hacia el Uchiha del otro lado de la linea. Shisui parpadeó confundido.

 _\- Pero si yo te quiero Itachi, eres tan malo conmigo a veces -_ Itachi hizo una mueca a la broma de su primo.

Hinata suspiró aliviada mientras el otro se alejaba, en realidad le estaba haciendo sentir algo incomoda por la mirada penetrante y la forma como la devoraba con los ojos.

 **Demonio Interno de Hinata:** ¿Te gustaría que fueran otros ojos verdad? _Mhn~~_ ~ A mi también ~

Hinata se sonrojó y caminó por el jardín sin ver que Sasuke la estuvo observando satisfecho por ver que Itachi se alejaba o él mismo iba a cortar ese ambiente de los dos.

El Uchiha no quería pensar el porque de su necesidad de apartarlos cuando los dos estaban demasiado cerca, simplemente no le agradaba nada la visión de ellos riendo y respirando el mismo aire.

\- Hinata - llamó el acercándose. La Hyuga se asustó al oír la voz del dueño de sus pensamientos, ella volteó y dio un paso atrás pisando en falso, todo paso en unos cuantos segundos, la Hyuga casi cayo pero otra vez e Uchiha la sostenía - En verdad me sorprende lo torpe que eres a veces - dijo divertido el Uchiha mientras la sostenía. Hinata se ruborizó de pies a cabeza y Sasuke sonrió de lado, le encantaba esos sonrojos, eran tan divinos.

\- A..A y-yo - ella trató de levantarse pero hizo una mueca de dolor, su tobillo le dolía mucho.

Sasuke la puso de pie y notó que ella no apoyaba mas su pie izquierdo en el suelo, parecía que le dolía, después de todo ella había tropezado con na roca del jardín.

\- ¿Te has lastimado el tobillo ? - preguntó algo preocupado manteniendo el brazo de ella en su hombro.

Hinata hizo una mueca.

\- No es nada - murmuró ella cuando iba a tratar de apoyar su pie, pero tenía algo de miedo de sentir dolor al pisar. El Uciha sonrió de lado y hizo que ella pisará el suelo - Itai! - ella se quejó por el dolor y dejó de apoyar el pie en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué decías? - preguntó divertido. Ella hizo puchero, su jefe era un cruel.

Los dos no se habían dado cuenta de la cercanía hasta ahora, Sasuke miró fijamente a los labios con ese puchero que lo hizo perder la cordura, apretó un poco la cintura de ella y Hinata jadeó.

Sasuke necesitaba urgentemente morder esos labios.

\- Oee Hinata-chan el postre ya...- Mikoto se detuvo al ver a los dos pegados. Sasuke y Hinata se alarmaron y se alejaron un poco - Sigan con lo que estaban haciendo - murmuró antes de entrar apresada.

Los dos parpadearon y luego cruzaron miradas.

¿Con lo que estaban haciendo?

Los dos voltearon el rostro y Sasuke no pudo evitar por primera vez rascar su cabeza algo avergonzado, ¿qué iba a hacer minutos antes?

\- Vamos te llevo adentro - dijo el Uchiha, ella se alejó y negó con las manos.

\- E-estoy bien de verdad - contestó y puso lentamente el pie en el suelo. Sasuke frunció el ceño.

\- Minutos antes gritaste de dolor - puntuó el moreno.

\- Pero es porque me hiciste pisar muy fuerte y muy de repente - contestó la peliazul empezando a caminar, disimuló su tambaleo.

Él puso las manos en los bolsillos.

\- No creo que sea buena idea hacerte la orgullosa - dijo caminado al mismo paso que ella.

Hinata miró al frente y luego lo miró de reojo sonriendo de lado.

\- No creo que seas la mejor persona para decir algo como eso - espetó y Sasuke se quedó estático en el lugar mientras ella seguía yendo a dentro.

El Uchiha había jurado haber visto a la visión de Kurai en estos instantes.

[...]

 _Dentro de la casa._

\- ¿Porque? ¿Porque? ¿Porque tuve que salir justo en ese momento? - la Uchiha murmuraba en un rincón con un ambiente de depresión. Fugaku se acercó a ella preocupado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió Mikoto? - preguntó y ella se lanzó llorando litros de lágrimas de forma exagerada.

\- Cariño, lo siento lo siento pero ahora tendremos que esperar mas 2 años hasta poder tener a nuestros nietos - murmuraba la Uchiha a Fugaku que la miraba sin entender.

Él la consolo mientras ella seguía murmurando que "era una incompetente y que la misión había sido un fracaso por su culpa", luego se recuperó animada y con energías renovadas por que había descubierto que sus hijos eran atraídos por la Hyuga, lo sentía por Itachi pero ella iba a juntar a su hijo menor con Hinata o no se llamaba Mikoto Uchiha, pe aun así tenía que pensar en alguien para Itachi, su hijo mayor debía tener hijos antes, quien sabe le presentaría a Konan, era otra mujer encantadora que Mikoto moría por convertir en su hija y Mikoto siempre lograba lo que quería.

Itachi se acercó a su padre.

\- ¿Qué le sucede a kaa-san? - preguntó al ver a la Mikoto riendo malévola, Fugaku hizo una mueca.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que es mejor no saber - contestó el Uchiha.

* * *

 _Domingo._

Hinata había vuelto a casa de taxi después de mucho esfuerzo para convencer a esos Uchihas , Mikoto sólo la dejó ir cuando prometió que la visitaría mas veces, Sasuke fue la forma mas difícil pero al final con mucho esfuerzo lo logró.

La verdad era que los dos no estaban en condiciones de estar en un auto a solas pero desde que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha la Hyuga no tenía suerte,porque hoy tenía que bailar para él.

Su hermana había llamado a Tsunade y avisado de que Hinata no comparecería al Byagukan Poledance el viernes y el sábado pero no podía faltar un día mas.

Respiró profundo y entró a la sala poco iluminada, su pie de vez en cuando dolía y la obligaba a tambalear pero ella se había esforzado todo el día para poder aparentar que su pie estaba bien.

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá esperando expectante y ansioso, le había urgido verla bailar y menear ese pecaminoso cuerpo frente a él, aunque se había olvidado cuando se había encontrado con su secretaria eso no volvería a pasar, esta noche Sasuke necesitaba sentir su cuerpo contra el de él o no tendría paz.

La peliplata llevaba máscara como siempre y una túnica negra que le llegaba hasta los muslos.

La túnica cayó al suelo y ella sonrió de lado, Hinata admitía que la excitaba ver como el Uchiha la devoraba con la mirada.

Sasuke no pudo contener un jadeó, había notado las orejas de conejo pero ver el traje entero era para dejarlo sin aliento.

Una conejita que de indefensa no tenía nada.

\- Tú otra vez aquí...Uchiha - murmuró ella, por alguna razón en el fondo no le gustó que estuviera ahí, que viniera ahí tras lo que creía ser otra mujer, se sentía como si fuera traicionada con ella misma pero ¿Porqué se sentía así si los dos no eran mas que jefe y secretaria?

\- Veo que me extrañaste - dijo levantándose como un felino.

Hinata mordió el labio inferior, ese hombre era tan provocante, esa arrogancia siempre lograba que su ropa interior empezará a humedecer.

\- No te hagas ilusiones Uchiha - respondió igual de sensual cuando él se acercó hasta estar a algunos centímetros el uno del otro, los tacones altos siempre la ayudaban a estar casi a su altura. Él sonrió de lado. Ninguno de los dos quería dar un paso atrás y perder la batalla, fingiendo no estar afectados por la cercanía del otro.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme por que no vine? - dijo acercando sus labios peligrosamente a los de ella, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y los dos sintieron que empezaban a embriagarse en el aroma del otro.

\- ¿Debería? No me interesa lo que mis clientes hagan fuera de este lugar - dijo tratando de contener un jadeó cuando el rozó los labios por los de ella. Sasuke se alejó y la encaró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustó para nada oír lo de "sus clientes", le tomó del mentón aunque ésta ya estuviera encarando directamente sus ojos, los dos se negaban a perder la batalla.

¡Pero al diablo todo eso!

 _Basta con mirarte para que empiece a arder mi corazón_  
 _Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión._  
 _Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor._

\- Maldita sea, ¿porqué rayos tienes que provocar tanto? - gruño antes de tomar su cintura y poner su mano tras su pelo y jalar a la peliplata para un beso necesitado, ella se sorprendió al principio. Se alejó, esperaba que la poca iluminación no dejará ver su rubor.

\- No debes tocar, acúerdate de las reglas Uchiha - trató de escapar antes de caer rendida, porque sabía que lo quería tanto como él.

\- Al infierno las reglas debiste haber pensado en eso antes de jugar con fuego - dijo estrellándola contra la pared, tomó sus muñecas y las puso sobre su cabeza mientras la besaba de forma voraz y urgente, Hinata cayó rendida, tampoco podía pelear contra esa necesidad de sentirlo porque su piel estaba en llamas y todo era culpa de ese hombre tentador.

Sentían que habían perdido el juego porque no aguantaban mas estar sin probar la piel del otro.

Sasuke la besaba con ganas mientras la estrechaba contra él y la pared, desde que la vio en ese traje su erección no hizo mas que palpitar suplicando por enterrarse en ella, las lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas con ferocidad probando cada rincón y cada centímetro pero no era suficiente, Sasuke sostuvo las muñecas con una mano y bajó la otra hasta su pecho y lo apretó con ganas y rudeza haciendo que ella soltará un gemido entre el beso.

 _Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel_  
 _Roba de mis labios la tentación._  
 _Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel_  
 _No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor._

Demonios, su erección no hizo mas que endurecer aun más, se apretó mas contra ella y en el bulto de sus pantalones ella lo sintió a la altura de su barriga.

Maldito hombre que hacía que sus bragas se empaparan con tan solo un beso.

Él la levantó por las nalgas contra la pared y ella lo rodeó con las piernas automáticamente, apretó mas su culo y la frotó contra su erección por sobre la ropa, con eso siquiera podía pensar, nada importaba ahora mas que sentirse mas y mas.

Se separaron algunos segundos para recuperar el aliento pero el Uchiha no dejó que ella lo recuperará completamente, volvió a besarla con ganas y la llevó sin dejar de mover la lengua dentro de su boca saboreando y atacando sin pudor alguno, sin contenerse porque lo último que quería era contenerse y ella tampoco quería que se contuviera.

La tiró sobre él sillón sentada y ella jadeó.

El Uchiha empezó a quitarse la camisa social revelando ese magnifico cuerpo con el que ella había soñado cada noche.

Los dos no apartaron la mirada ni un segundo, transmitían la lujuria y el deseo que sentían. Sasuke tiró su camisa por algún lugar que a ninguno le interesó saber.

Hinata jamás había imaginado que un día se lamería los labios y miraría a un hombre como si fuera lo mas apetitoso que haya visto, pero Sasuke Uchiha le demostraba mas una vez que había una primera vez para todo, movió las piernas frotándolas por la urgencia y la excitación que sentía su centro, jamás había estado tan empapada.

Él se acercó para besarla y fue el turno de ella de hacerlos girar y tirarlo sobre el sofá, al Uchiha le encantaba cuando se ponía dominante tanto como le encantaba ver a su secretaria actuando de forma algo sumisa, apartó rápidamente el pensamiento centrándose en esos labios que lo devoraban ahora, la atrajo mas hacía él sosteniendo sus caderas mientras la besaba, frotando de arriba a abajo a la ese ángel demoníaco sobre su erección.

Maldita stripper y bendita fue la hora que posó sus ojos sobre ella.

Hinata terminó el beso con una mordida enloqueciendo aun mas al Uchiha.

Cuantas cosas ella aun podía hacer para hacer que él delirará?

 _Hazme de una vez sentir_  
 _Que está pasión no tendrá fin_  
 _Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor_  
 _Por favor déjame besar tu ser_  
 _El mundo que otros no ven_  
 _Solo intoxícame que feliz seré_

Ella fue bajando sus labios por su cuello, el Uchiha jadeó mientras las manos paseaban por su cuerpo de forma traviesa al igual que esos sueves labios que dejaban marcas de su labial rojo en su cuerpo, él empezó a pasear sus manos por el cuerpo de ella de igual forma, desde sus pechos hasta el lugar que el mas deseaba sentir y¡ _Mierda!_ pudo sentir lo mojada que estaba por sobre el tejido de su ropa interior cuando apartó hacia un lado la parte inferior del traje de conejo.

Ella soltaba suspiros a cada segundo por las manos que pasaban por su cuerpo de forma delirante. Hinata fue bajando hasta ponerse de rodillas en el suelo y acercarse peligrosamente a su erección, el Uchiha jadeó.

\- ¿Qué... - no pudo terminar su frase cuando ella le sacó con urgencia el cinturón y con su ayuda el pantalón fue abajo con la ropa interior.

Sasuke la miró expectante, Maldita mujer devastadora.

\- ¿Acaso... ¡Oh MALDITA SEA! - él echó la cabeza atrás cuando de forma algo tímida ella chupó la punta de su erección sosteniendo su pene con una mano, Hinata jamás había hecho eso, no sabía que hacer exactamente pero sabía de una cosa, necesitaba saborear cada parte de su cuerpo le urgía esa necesidad, ella había tratado de resistirse a ese hombre, realmente lo había hecho pero al parecer había jugado con fuego y cuantas veces ya se había dado cuenta que había sido consumida completamente. Paso la lengua por lengua por toda su extensión y lentamente y de forma torturante fue introduciendo poco a poco el enorme y duro miembro en su boca, temía que no cupiera totalmente, no tenía experiencia pero esa boca mojada y suave provocaron que el Uchiha cerrará los ojos completamente - ¡Mierda! - gruño el Uchiha cuando ella empezó chuparlo de forma lenta, él pudo notar que era la primera que lo estaba haciendo y eso en lugar de fastidiarlo lo dejó mas que complacido.

Esa mujer planeaba matarlo, estaba seguro de eso. Puso la mano sobre la cabeza de ella ayudando a dictar un ritmo mientras ella empezaba a aprender por su cuenta alucinando al Uchiha completamente.

Sus ropas estaban en el suelo y él sobre las nubes, era definitivamente el paraíso.

\- Oh ~~ si-sigue así...Oh Dios - los gemidos del Uchiha sonaban como la melodía mas maravillosa y erótica que ella había oído, y ¿él había tartamudeado? Hinata levantó la mirada y casi jadeó al ver que el tenía las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor y la frente sudada mientras la mirada con la vista completamente ofuscada, lo tenía literalmente derretido por ella y sólo Hinata sabía como le estaba encantado verlo así, su centro palpitó y ella frotó otra vez sus piernas por la excitación mientras aumentaba el ritmo, chupando con ganas esa sabrosa carne con ayuda de su mano que lo masturbaba para complacerlo completamente, seguramente si no fuera por la máscara que usaba y por la poca iluminación ella no se habría atrevido a hacer eso pero, era extremadamente delicioso verlo así y arrancar esos sensuales jadeos y gemidos que él trataba de contener pero fallaba miserablemente.

Hinata pasó la lengua envolviendo con su boca su miembro, elevando al Uchiha a las alturas con cada movimiento, él ya había recibido orales mas experientes que ese pero por alguna razón sentía que no había nada comparado, quizás era por la dificultad que había pasado para llegar hasta ese punto pero si había valido la pena, había mas que valido esa mujer valía cada segundo. La peliplata lo complació hasta que empezó a sentir que el miembro se hinchaba aun mas y que él trato de alejarla no queriendo correrse, pero ella lo envolvió aun mas probando que él volviera a echar la cabeza hacia atrás completamente extasiado.

\- Si-si sigues yo...mhnn ~ DEMONIOS - él la apretó mas contra su miembro ahora sin poder contenerse cuando se corrió dentro de su boca obligándola a tragar y probar de su semilla, había tratado de advertirle pero esa demoníaca mujer amaba ponerle las cosas difíciles y a él le encantaba eso.

Hinata tragó todo como pudo probando un sabor algo amargo pero que por alguna razón no le pareció un mal sabor, dejó un poco escapar un poco de semen que cayó en sus senos medios cubiertos por el traje, era la imagen mas excitante y lasciva que él había visto jamás.

Sasuke la miró algo jadeante, esa mujer planeaba matarlo, y lo hacía a la perfección.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando el Uchiha la tiró otra vez sobre el sofá y se puso so ella.

\- Supongo que es mi turno de complacerte - Hinata jadeó a la declaración y soltó un gemido cuando el bajó la boca dejando mordidas por su cuello hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Él se detuvo y se sentó sobre ella, Hinata lo miró con los ojos ofuscados expectante.

Jadeó cuando él le rasgó en traje.

\- Pero qué...ah ~~- el Uchiha no le dio tiempo de pensar, aunque desde el principio Hinata ya no tenía ni un pensamiento coherente, lamió sus pechos descubiertos y mordió el pezón pasando su lengua mojada y caliente, jugando y torturando sus pezones hasta dejarlos completamente erectos.

El Uchiha fue bajando la boca deliciándose con cada gemido que ella dejaba escapar.

Hinata cerró los ojos completamente cuando el se acercó peligrosamente a su clítoris.

\- Joder...Tan mojada - gruño enviando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo por la cercanía que su boca tenía, el aliento caliente que exhalaba la hacia suspirar - Te excita provocarme mala conejita? - preguntó con la voz ronca.

 _Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré_  
 _Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiona-te._  
 _Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas_

\- AHH~ - ella arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando el pasó la lengua completamente su vagina empapada.

Pasó la lengua saboreando como una gato que toma leche, como si probara un maravilloso manjar y para Sasuke era exactamente eso, el mas delicioso néctar que había probado. La torturó pasando la laengua por los costados y luego al rededor de su clítoris pero nunca tocando el mismo. La tomó de los muslos y la atrajo mas a su boca haciendo que ella llevará la mano hasta su cabeza y la enredara en su pelo. Con habilidad paseó con la lengua por su clítoris jugando y torturando su punto mas sensible mientra la peliplata gemía mas y mas alto sin poder contenerse cuando el daba leves mordiscos por su empapada vagina.

Metió dos dedos de una sola vez y ella gritó de placer, Sasuke podía sentir su erección volviendo a crecer.

\- Ah, Sasuke ~ - ella se corrió gimiendo su nombre y el Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos cuando oyó el gritó de placer, su erección palpitó y el perdió completamente la cordura, esa voz se había parecido mucho a la de...

El pelinegro se puso sobre ella, apoyando la mano al lado de su cabeza con el ceño fruncido mientras ella sentía que todo su cuerpo se debilitaba pro el fuerte orgasmo que sufría.

\- ¿Porque demonios tienes que traerme tan loco? - confesó antes de besarla y rozar su sexos.

\- Mhn~ - los dos gimieron en unísono mientras él se posicionaba perfectamente entre sus piernas.

 _Por tanto tiempo te soñé_  
 _Y ahora que al fin te tengo_  
 _No te dejaré ir, no lo quiero hacer_  
 _Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás_  
 _Esto no fue casualidad_

Hinata no podía pensar en mas nada, lo rodeó con las piernas sin importase y mirando al Uchiha de forma expectante. Sasuke estaba aun peor que ella, sentía que no podía aguantar mas ni un segundo.

Golpes en la puerta los sobresaltaron y sacaron de su momento de placer.

\- ¿Kurai estás ahí todavía? Sólo vine avisarte que tu horario acabó hacia 15 minutos por si quisieras saberlo - la voz de Kiba hizo que Hinata abriera los ojos como platos y Sasuke frunciera el ceño hacia la puerta.

El Uchiha volvió a mirar a la peliplata y abrió los ojos como platos al verla sonrojada de pies a cabeza y con los ojos brillando, la imagen de su secretaria paso por su mente y en quedó completamente estático.

Hinata se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, lo empujó y el aturdimiento de este solo contribuyo para que fuera mas fácil sacarlo de encima.

Ella corrió y agarró la túnica pero Sasuke pudo notar el tambaleo que ella tuvo al caminar.

Antes de salir ella volteó a verlo una última vez con los labios temblorosos y aun extremadamente sonrojada, tanto que aun con la poca iluminación él pudo notarlo, se cubrió y se fue, Kiba ya no estaba mas en el pasillo.

Sasuke quedó estático por unos segundos.

Hinata caminó apresurada hasta su camerino, con el sonrojo aun persistiendo.

¿Qué estuvo a punto de hacer? mas bien... ¿cómo era que había dejado llevarse al punto de hacer esas cosas?

No Hinata, simplemente no podía negar más lo que sucedía y porque no le habría importado entregarse a ese hombre en aquella habitación.

Sasuke ya se había vestido y estaba recostado sobre el sofá mirando al techo.

¿Porque aun que estuviera con una mujer increíble y delirante sus pensamientos volvían a su secretaria y siempre asimilaba todo con esa angelical peliazul.?

Los dos en habitaciones diferente se llevaron el dorso de la mano a las mejillas enrojecidas y al simultáneo pensaron en su forma de actuar durante todo la semana con respecto al otro:

~ ¡Joder! Me he enamorado ~ pensaron los dos, Sasuke pasando la mano por la frente y Hinata cayendo sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus proprias piernas aun con el rubor en sus mejillas.

 _Tal como un imán atráeme_  
 _Que muero por verte otra vez_  
 _Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez_  
 _No me dejes, entiende de una vez_  
 _Esto no fue casualidad_

[...]

El Uchiha miró al techo y luego frunció el ceño, podía apenas se casualidad o era su mente que quería que las dos fueran la misma persona pero ahora no podía negar el parecido que tuvieron cuando Kurai se sonrojó, además que él notó su tobillo izquierdo dolorido por la forma que caminó al tratar de salir apresurada.

Sacó un celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

Marcó un número que raramente marcaba.

\- Sai, quiero que investigues a alguien para mi...

.

.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Siento la tardanza, la verdad que no sabía como continuar y tenía la inspiración trabada con respecto a este capítulo, generalmente me inspiro con músicas sexys 8)...pero se me terminaron las opciones (;-;) , trate de hacer lo mejor que pude y espero que les guste el capítulo y no estén decepcionados (*-*), de cualquier forma... ¡Gracias por seguir leyendo y por la paciencia!_

 _P.d: Si alguien tiene sugerencias de músicas son letras sexys para que pueda inspirarme estoy abierta a sugestiones \o/_

 _Att: Safamantica s2_


	8. Es su culpa

_El silencio sabe tu nombre_

 _y lo repite constantemente en mi oído_

 _\- Ligia_ _Garcia y Garcia_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 7_

 _Lunes_

No pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Si seguía así se volvería loca.

Estaba tan preocupada, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza a las cuales pensar, analizar, resolver.

¡Por Dios! ¡Se había enamorado de su jefe!

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Confesarse?

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos ante la idea.

Obviamente ¡No! Jamas la correspondería, ademas era eso, _su jefe_.

Ella quería gritar. ¿Como rayos había ocurrido? ¿Cómo dejó que eso pasará?

Ella había entrado en eses juego, debió haberse retirado en cuanto pudo porque ahora...había _perdido._

Pero no era solamente su culpa, era la de él, Sasuke fue el que insistió en ir tras ella aquella noche, fue el que le mostró esa sonrisa fascinante, la risa delirante, la miró con un deseo excitante en esos ojos negros tan penetrantes, fue él que la sostuvo entre sus brazos para que ella sintiera cómo era agradable estar entre ellos, fue quien la besó para debilitar-la, fue quien le habló con esa voz ronca y sensual, fue quien la hizo adictiva a sus labios y a su aroma, quien con su fuego la _consumió_.

Fue él. Lo peor era que él siquiera sabía lo que estaba provocando en ella.

Había sido sin querer pero lo hizo bien el trabajo, muy bien porque ahora ella estaba enamorada.

Y no sabía que hacer con eso. En estos momentos extrañaba a su madre para poder pedir consejos, quien sabe acostarse en su regazo y llorar cómo una niña inconforme con la injusta vida mientras ella le sobaba el pelo.

Obviamente eso no iba a suceder. No podría recurrir a su madre para quejarse de su jefe por haberla enamorado.

Hinata suspiró.

Se sentía algo mareada y su rostro estaba caliente, pensó que quizás era por la vergüenza que sentía por sus pensamientos.

Se levantó del sofá donde se había tirado al llegar, su vista se ofusco hasta parecer duplicada, lentamente su cuerpo pareció perder fuerza y empezó a caer hacia delante.

El ruído sordo que causó su cuerpo al caer tendido en el suelo hizo que Hanabi se levantará alarmada de su cama.

La castaña abrió los ojos como platos mientras entraba por la puerta de la sala.

\- ¡Nee-chan! - gritó pero justo en ese momento los ojos de Hinata se cerraron.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Tenía jaqueca, una jodida y molesta jaqueca. Consecuencias de quien bebe para desahogarse, cuando aprendería que no debería beber tanto cuando tenía trabajo al día siguiente.

¿Pero quien podía culparlo? Esta vez había sido mas que necesario.

¡Joder! ¡estaba enamorado! Acababa de descubrirlo, ¿pero ahora que haría con ese descubrimiento?

Jamas había pasada una noche pensando tanto en una mujer.

Jamas había entrado en una batalla interna de como debería proceder a partir de ahora.

Jamas había pensado en salir con una funcionaria.

Jamas se había ¡ **enamorado!**

La culpa la tenía ella, con esas caderas que lo hipnotizaban, con esas curvas que lo hacían desear la cosas mas impuras, con esos dos par de montes que le daban ganas de morderlos, con esos ojos que transmitían amabilidad, con esa sonrisa que le calentaba el corazón, con esa risa que lo embobaba, con esa voz que lo hacía perderse, con esos sonrojos que le daban ganas de apretar esos hermosos cachetes como si pudiera robarlos, con esos labios que hacían pucheros disimulados y lo hacían querer devorarlos, con ese altruísmo que lo hacía admirarla, con su sola presencia que hacia que su corazón saltará como si fuera un tambor.

Y lo hacía todo sin la minima intención de provocarlo y sin saber el maldito y peligroso efecto que tenía sobre él.

¡Era su culpa!

Sasuke se levantó de la cama donde al parecer se había apagado completamente borracho al llegar.

La cabeza le dolía y su cuerpo necesitaba un buen baño.

Él frunció el ceño.

Todo esto era su culpa por haber hecho que se enamorará y dejarlo en ese estado sin saber que hacer ahora.

Necesitaba una solución lo mas pronto posible porque si la viera hoy...

... _La atacaría_ _, devoraría sus labios, exploraría su cuerpo, mordería su cuello y hasta sus tentadores cachetes, la apretaría contra él en un abrazos para no dejarla escapar, la marcaría como suya._

Y después lo procesarían por haber abusado de su secretaria, pero no podía negar que le tentaba poder hacerlo pensando que valeria la pena.

Se sacudió el pelo bufando.

~ Quizás deba hablar con el dobe ~ pensó entrando sólo en toalla al cuarto de baño.

* * *

Hinata abrió los ojos lentamente, su visión siguió ofuscada por unos segundos antes focalizar en el techo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama.

Sentía calor y frío.

Mareos y cansancio.

\- ¡Nee-chan! Hinata-neechan - la voz de su hermana hizo que girará la cabeza sobre la almohada. Hanabi suspiró al ver que se había despertado, Hinata la vio tomar un trapo mojado y ponerlo sobre su frente poniendo el flequillo hacia atrás - Me tenías preocupada nee-chan - dijo y la peliazul pudo notar su tono asustado y las lágrimas en los costados de sus ojos, estaba algo aturdida como para decir algo, trató de levantarse pero Hanabi le impidió - ¡No te levantes! ¡tienes que reposar estar ardiendo en fiebre nee-chan! - objetó la castaña.

Hinata en verdad estaba muy aturdida.

\- Tengo que ir a trabajar Hanabi...- fue interrumpida.

\- ¡No puedes! Es por eso que estás así nee-chan, has pensado que no descansaste ni un día en esta semana, sólo no fuiste trabajar el viernes en el byakugan pero aun así habías hecho horas extras la semana entera para después ir al Byakugan y estás así durante todo el mes, ¡tienes que preocuparte por tu salud también! Ya llamé a tu trabajo para avisar que no vas hoy - declaró como una madre la menor.

\- Pero...- Hinata trató de protestar.

Las enfermedades eran el peor enemigo para alguien como Hinata, necesitaba el dinero y faltar días descontaban de su salario pronto sería la operación de su padre.

\- Nada de "peros",¡hoy tú descansarás! Te dejaré encerrada aquí si es necesario - dijo y se levantó haciendo exactamente eso.

Hinata miró a la puerta y suspiró.

No tenía fuerzas de salir de cualquier forma.

* * *

Sasuke no sabía como debería verla a los ojos ahora, pero necesitaba hacerlo, no era un cobarde y empezaría a actuar nervioso sólo porque se había enamorado ademas había algo que aun tenía que confirmar.

Si Hinata Hyuga era Kurai Bansho.

Aunque eran personas muy distintas, hasta sus nombres eran completamente opuestos, pero había algunas similitudes y no podía negar que aquel rubor y el tambaleo no parecían una simple casualidad.

Salió del ascensor esperando que la primera cosa que viera fuera a su secretaria y su pecho se lleno de expectativa por imaginar como se vería hoy pero el Uchiha frunció el ceño al no ver a _su_ secretaria sino a una otra.

La mujer se acercó con los papeles en manos y una sonrisa "seductora". Cuando abrió la boca para hablar él la calló.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Donde está _mi_ secretaria? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ella se sorprendió pero luego se recompuso con una sonrisa.

\- No vendrá hoy, me han llamado para que la substituya porque al parecer está muy enferma cómo para poder venir, por eso hoy estoy a su cuidado Sasuke-kun - ronroneó la rubia.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos ignorando la sonrisa coqueta y sólo centrado en la información.

 _" - Al parecer está muy enferma."_

 _"Muy enferma."_

 _"Enferma."_

Trató de ignorar la preocupación que empezaba a crecer en él.

Frunció el ceño a la chica y se encaminó a su oficina.

\- No me llames por mi nombre, sólo deja mis horarios en la oficina - gruñó dejándola atrás, su humor empezaba a oscurecer.

\- Co-como diga Sr. - contestó apresurada y alarmada por el aura del moreno, tenía el humor de alguien que acababa de recibir una noticia de que las cosas no salían como quería.

[...]

Dejó los papeles sobre la mesa bufando irritado otra vez.

Su humor estaba terrible.

Y todo porque no podía verla.

~ Es su culpa ~ pensó mas una vez el pelinegro creyendo injusto que ella lo enamorará de forma inconsciente y no supiera los efectos que tenía en él, como por ejemplo, ahora estaba muy preocupado y eso no lo dejaba trabajar.

Si seguía así rompería el teclado, rasgaría los documentos, escribiría su nombre sin querer en el relatorio de tanto que sus pensamientos se enfocaban en dirección a ella, su dolor de cabeza tampoco lo dejaba de buen humor, mucho menos tener que aguantar a esa secretaria suplente que cada cuanto entraba a su oficina con alguna excusa.

Se estaba hartando.

Frunció el ceño a la hora. Ya era de tarde.

Miró hacia afuera y se decidió, de un sólo movimiento se levantó, tomó su traje negro que estaba en el respaldo de la silla y se lo puso mientras salía por la puerta de su oficina después.

La secretaria que estaba en el celular se alarmó en verlo y guardo el aparato.

\- Sr...- fue interrumpida.

\- Organiza mi escritorio y cancela los horarios de hoy - dijo simplemente antes de salir, siquiera se había molestado en aprender cual era el nombre de esa mujer.

La chica parpadeó viendo cómo el se retiraba por el ascensor.

[...]

Hanabi frunció el ceño.

Estaba preocupada pero también estaba preocupada pero también divertida por la situación.

Su hermana no sabía que mientras la estaba cambiando y ella seguía algo inconsciente por su boca espacaba el nombre de ese hombre que estaba justo frente a su puerta ahora

 _"- Todo es culpa de él, Sasuke Uchiha tiene la culpa, maldita sea me enamore de ese demonio. "_

Por dentro no podía dejar de reír de los adultos, eran tan complicados entonces les daría un pequeño empujón.

Hanabi cruzó sus brazos y arqueó la ceja.

\- ¿Vienes a tomar responsabilidad de tus acciones Uchiha-baka? - preguntó y juró que seguramente el Uchiha podría oír sus risas internas de tan fuerte que eran por la cara de aturdimiento que puso - Ya sabes muy bien que está enferma porque no le das descanso ¿verdad? Ademas de que la llevas de aquí para allá, puede que tú estes acostumbrado a el trabajo movimentado pero nee-chan sólo empezó a trabajar hace unos meses y hasta ahora no tiene como parar descansar ¿sabes? - dijo sonando irritada por fuera pero le estaba dando la excusa perfecta para que él estuviera ahí, ella sabía muy bien que hombres como Sasuke necesitaban una excusa para hacer esa clase de cosas que demostraban "afecto", le estaba dando una ayudita.

Y por alguna razón Sasuke sintió eso pero lo ignoró concentrándose en esa excusa que ella le ofrecía para estar ahí.

\- Tenía que ver si no estaba demasiado destruída para así no tener a una hermana menor que me procese por esclavizar a su hermana - dijo con la mano en el bolsillo y una sonrisa de lado.

Hanabi correspondió la sonrisa.

\- Es exactamente lo que haría Uchiha bastardo - avisó la castaña.

\- Sólo dime que tan mal está y me iré - dijo ya impaciente ya que la chica no le había contestado.

\- ¡Oh no Uchiha! - ella lo tomó dela muñeca y como había sido un movimiento sorpresivo fue fácil atraerlo hacia adentro. Sasuke se vio adentro de la casa y ella lo señaló con el dedo indicador - Tú...te harás cargo - declaró y Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.¿ Esa mocosa lo estaba mandando? ¿Se atrevía a ordenarle algo a él ? - Mientras yo iré por suplementos y medicamentos para nee-chan, Jaa nee - se despidió a la velocidad de la luz y lo dejó ahí adentro completamente aturdida.

Él arqueó la ceja.

~ Después se queja que dicen que es diferente a su hermana ~ pensó un tanto divertido.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que, estaba ahí...solo con Hinata Hyuga en la casa.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo salía de esta situación? Debía irse pero...dejar a Hinata Hyuga enferma y sola no parecía una buena opción.

[ ...]

Sasuke maldijo a Hanabi, la maldijo para toda la vida por haberlo dejado ahí con un Hinata sólo en camisón de dormir revolviéndose en la cama mientras murmuraba en sueños cosas inteligibles.

Su pierna larga y nívea estaba a muestra mientras la otra estaba tapada por la sábana, podía ver mitad de su muslo y no sabía si maldecía o agradecía de que no pudiera no fuera un camisón con alzas finas y escote y de esa manera no podía ver sus pechos.

El Uchiha se acercó alarmado cuando la vio tratando de levantarse. Parecía una muñeca no sólo por como se movía con dificultad y se sentaba mirando alrededor como si no supiera que era lo que pasaba sino por que hasta con el cuerpo lleno de rubor y el pelo medio despeinado se veía demasiado hermosa.

Suspiró tratando de controlar sus impulsos de atacarla. Pero es que se veía tan devorable.

Cruzó sus brazos y se paró al lado de la cama, la miró imponente mientras ella lentamente direccionaba su mirada hacia él.

\- ¿Estás bien? - que pregunta idiota, claramente no lo estaba, pero no pudo pensar en nada mejor. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver a Sasuke Uchiha parado frente a ella. Se sonrojó completamente.

Sasuke se alarmó un poco al verla completamente roja y le puso la mano en la frente inclinándose en dirección a ella para ver que tan caliente estaba. Abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Pero que rayos...? Estás ardiendo. - declaró frunciendo el ceño aun sin apartarse. Ella no decía nada pensaba que quizás estaba... - ¿Acaso no piensas ir a un hospital? Tch... iré a por algo - él iba a apartarse pero la mano de ella lo detuvo.

Ella sonrió y él la miró aturdido mientras su corazón acababa de dar un salto.

...Quizás estaba en un maravilloso sueño. Porque él no estaría ahí en su cada obviamente, ¿que haría ahí después de todo? Sería locura pensar que vendría verla y dejar todo el trabajo de lado. Después de todo el hombre frente ella portaba una ropa casual y no el traje del trabajo, seguramente era la fiebre y estaba delirando o teniendo un maravilloso sueño. Ella no sabía que el Uchiha había ido primero a su casa y entró en una batalla interna entre ir a verla o volver al trabajo, y aunque se sentía estúpido teniendo esa clase de conflictos realmente no sabía que hacer ya que era la primera vez que cosas como esas le pasaban, al final se pegó una ducha para calmar sus nervios y luego vino corriendo hasta su casa.

\- Hinata qué...- fue interrumpido, abrió los ojos como platos cuando no vio mas su sonrisa porque ella estaba usando su boca para... _besarlo._

Ella no tenía fuerzas para tirarlo en la cama por lo que hizo lo único que tenía fuerzas para hacer. Si era un sueño entonces lo aprovecharía, al menos ahí no tendría que preocuparse con las consecuencias.

 **TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM TUM.**

El corazón le saltaría de su pecho si seguía así, el sonido resonaba en sus propios oídos como si fuera un tambor que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo. ¡Lo estaba besando! Y simplemente no podía alejarse. Los labios de ella estaban calientes por la fiebre y hacían que sus propios labios se sintieran cálidos, cerró los ojos fuertemente sabiendo que no podía apartarla.

~ No la ataques, no la ataques, está delirando por la fiebre ¡Contrólate Sasuke! ~ sufría una fuerte batalla interna.

Joder ¡NO! Estaba perdiendo. No tenía con que armas pelear contra esos labios, el raciocinio no era una arma que podía ser utilizada porque se había esfumado como si lo dejará para que se las arreglará solo.

Lentamente llevó la mano por la nuca hasta poner sus dedos enredándolos en el pelo azulado, mientras se sentada en el borde de la cama y se inclinaba hacia ella, Hinata llevó las manos a su torso.

~ ¡Es su culpa! ~ pensó internamente mientras caía rendido ante esos fascinantes labios que por alguna razón sentía que lo conocía de memoria.

Sí Sasuke, eso dicen los aprovechadores.

Empezaron a mover los labios de forma suave, un tierno beso que a los pocos fue uniendo leves mordiscos que los estremecían, y sin darse cuenta la lengua había entrado al baile que hacían en sincronía, Sasuke sentía que quizás le estaba contagiando su fiebre porque su piel empezaba a quemar. Se exigieron un poco mas el uno del otro y entre el beso abrieron un poco los ojos solo para encontrarse con el efecto que les causaba ese beso, volvieron a cerrarlos y Hinata llevó las brazos a su cuello rodeándolo y haciendo que él se inclinará mas sobre ella.

Necesitaban respirar pero no quería hacerlo. Ella siquiera se importó con eso, ¿después de todo quien respira en un sueño?

Pero para cuando se dio cuenta Sasuke ya estaba ofegando con las manos al lado de su cabeza mientras ella jadeaba recostada en la cama y con el pelo azul esparcido sobre las blancas sábanas. Las mejillas de ambos estaban ruborizadas y los ojos sólo se concentraban y no veían nada mas que el uno al otro, la visión del otro como si fuera algo mágico y lo mas fascinante que hubieran visto jamas.

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al ver lo que acababa da hacer y la posición en que estaba.

Acababa de aprovecharse de ella, al menos así se sentía por dentro.

No podía seguir ahí.

Iba a levantarse e irse, si no quien sabe lo que podría pasar si seguía así pero otra vez su secretaria parecía decidida a contradecirlo, lo abrazó como si fuera una niña asustada de algo.

\- No te vayas - susurró suplicante haciendo que él abriera los ojos como platos - Onegai, no quiero estar sola - confesó ocultando su rostro entre su cuello mientras los dos estaban sentados en la cama, ella inhalo el perfume de él como si la tranquilizará.

Es que, ella realmente no quería que terminar el sueño ahora, parecía tan real pero al mismo tiempo tenía se sentía todo lo contrario.

Siempre vivía haciendo cosas por los demás, trabaja en un lugar que no se adecuaba a ella por su padre, trabajaba y seguía firme por Hanabi, ayudaba a sus amigos, a sus conocidos, hasta a los desconocidos pero...¿hacer algo por ella? ¿Había tal cosa en su vida? Entonces al menos esta vez, siquiera esta vez quería que la vida la dejara ser egoísta, y lo que quería para ella ahora era a nadie mas que a _ÉL._

Sasuke no tenía palabras, si las tuviera de cualquier forma estarían atoradas en su garganta, el aroma que exhalaba ella empezaba a embriagar sus sentidos, y ese calor del cuerpo pegado a junto a él lo estaba atrayendo a una trampa a la cual en realidad si quería caer, lo estaba consumiendo, absorbiendo y quería sumergirse completamente en esa sensación pero no podía ella estaba delirando de eso estaba seguro, aunque él también lo estaba haciendo y siquiera estaba enfermo.

\- Hinata... - la llamó y puso suavemente las manos en sus brazos para tratar de alejarla y hacer que descanse, la cara de suplica de ella lo detuvo.

Ella se acercó a él hasta estar a centímetros de distancia y tomo suavemente la mano de él sobre la suya y lentamente la llevó a su pecho haciendo que Sasuke se sobresaltará y jadeará.

 **Tum Tum**

El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el batimiento cardíaco de la peliazul, estaba tan fuerte como el suyo. Ella lo miraba con los ojos algo ofuscados pero aun así Sasuke podía ver su imagen reflejada en ellos.

 _ **Tener tus ojos debe ser ilegal**_

 _ **y mas si cuando miras solo inspiras a pecar**_

\- Late así por ti - confesó la peliazul y Sasuke ensanchó los ojos.

¿Acaso ella quería decir...?

\- Así que ...quédate aquí conmigo _onegai_ \- pidió la ojiperla antes de rozar sus labios con los de él.

Y Sasuke simplemente no podía soportar tal tentación y no podía luchar contra tal confesión.

Sus labios se exploraron mientras los dos llevaban la mano al pelo del otro entrelazando sus dedos con el suave pelo pensando en simultaneo que era casi como plumas, era una deliciosa sensación, tan buena que querían sentir un poco mas, _necesitaban sentir_ _mas._ El beso se profundizo para explorar también sus bocas a las cuales conocían de memoria pero en este momento Sasuke estaba demasiado llevado como para pensarlo, quería perderse en esa sensación maravillosa que recorría sus venas, que sentía su pecho, quería perderse... _en ella._

Hinata lo atrajo consigo sin esfuerzo alguno ya que éste ya se había rendido a la tentación, recostándolo otra vez sobre ella en el colchón, se separaron unos instantes para poder respirar pero realmente no era algo que querían hacer, sus alientos calientes se mezclaban, los labios rosados naturales de ella ahora estaban mas rojizos y hinchados por la presión que había ejercido con los suyos, las perlas se encaraban entre ellas en una batalla apasionante que donde las armas eran el deseo y la pasión, negándose a rendir no apartaban la mirada y no retrocedían atrás.

Ella le sonrió y con eso...

... Ella ganó.

Sasuke volvió a besarla mientras Hinata le tomó la mano y lo obligaba a recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que él apretará su seno izquierdo con fuerza y sintiera la suavidad de éste y el pezón erecto que rozaba por el fino camisón que era lo único que usaba, lo estaba torturando, lo estaba enloqueciendo, como pretendía que él se controlará si ella lo obligaba a tal cosa.

Hinata gimió suavemente contra su boca al sentirlo apretar mas su seno y luego empezar a jugar con el pezón por sobre la ropa, ese gemido hizo que cada célula del cuerpo del Uchiha se estremeciera y que su miembro no sólo despertará sino que pulsará en un reclamo por alivio. Cuando ella alejó su mano Sasuke abrió los ojos y se afastó un poco confundido hasta que ella trató de guiar su mano hasta abajo.

\- Hinata tú... - ella volvió a interrumpirlo, ¿cuando lo dejaría hablar? Para ella no era necesario que él hablara, sólo quería sentirlo, sólo quería tenerlo ahí con ella, sólo quería...

\- Quiero que me toques Sasuke - dijo con esa expresión extasiada y algo delirante que hacía que el Uchiha perdiera la cabeza.

Ella quería que la tocara, no como Kurai, no como una stripper, no como su secretaria, quería que la tocara como era ella en crudo y desnudo, quería que tocara a Hinata Hyuga.

 ** _esa sonrisa peculiar de jugar a tentar letal_**

 ** _es un dote que si sabes como usar para matar_**

 ** _te has armado de forma perfecta_**

 ** _para hacerme agonizar tan muerte lenta_**

Lo estaba torturando, Sasuke no sabía si estaba en el paraíso o en el infierno y alguien estaba aplicando un castigo sobre su persona. No podía hacer eso, no podía aprovecharse de su estado, no era tan imbécil cómo para..

\- Mhn ~ - ella soltó un pequeño gemido cuando él al tratar de sacar su mano de allá abajo rozó su piel.

¡Maldita sea! Era su culpa.

Sasuke puso la mano bajo el camisón y dentro de la ropa interior de Hinata.

¡Al diablo la moral! Jamas dijo que era una buena persona después de todo y Hinata era un ángel demasiado tentador. Quien decía que los demonios eran los que tentaban a los humanos no saben el efecto que un ángel puede poseer, los hacían pecar de una forma divina.

La besó con urgencia y llevó los dedos hasta su intimidad.

\- ¡Mierda! - gruñó contra su boca jadeando y enviando su aliento irregular que se mezclaba al de ella, estaba empapada y eso lo alucinaba. Que alguien lo ayudará porque ahora simplemente no podía regresar a pensar con coerencia.

Los introdujo lentamente sumergiéndose en ese apretado y tan caliente canal que parecía que tragaba completamente sus dedos, envolviéndolos con su calidez. Él cerró los ojos tratando de con un poco de fuerza que le restaba no descontrolarse mientras ella empezaba a gemir con sus movimientos y llevaba las manos a su espalda.

La volvió a besar probando de ese adictivo sabor dulce y sintiendo lo caliente de su piel, tan cerca de él que su aroma parecía envolverlo como una manta y tan caliente que su piel empezaba a sudar junto a la de ella y las ganas de quitarse la ropa empezaban a emerger desde su interior.

 ** _mientras tu boca violenta revienta_**

 ** _dentro de mi boca como un rayo una tormenta._**

Y la estocó con sus dedos queriendo arrancar mas gemidos gloriosos como esos. Se habían convertido en su canción favorita. Lo dejaban extasiado. Sus dedos resbalaban a su interior con tanta facilidad que no podía evitar pensar como lo haría si fuera su pene y eso sólo lo dejó aun mas excitado.

Ella apretó las uñas clavándolas por sobre la ropa mientras lo gemidos escapan desde lo mas profundo de su garganta, no era sus dedos lo que quería pero tampoco podía pedir que se detuviera porque era demasiado la forma en que movía los dedos en su interior.

\- _Mnhh~ -_ arqueó completamente la espalda y estrechó los enormes pechos contra el torso de Sasuke cuando éste empezó a estimular su clítoris, y ella se elevaba extasiada y ahogada en esa deliciosa sensación mientras el Uchiha admiraba su imagen embelezado. Sasuke llevó la mano su culo para inclinarla un poco mas y así tener mejor aceso a su interior y penetrarla mas profundo - Ah ~ - esos gemidos lo estaban simplemente enloqueciendo. Ella lo miró con dificultad con los ojos ofuscados y vidriosos, todo era borroso para ella por el placer que sentía recorriendo sus venas y ardiendo en su interior mientras su clítoris no recibía descanso alguno haciendo que sus piernas se debilitarán y su punto pulsará pidiendo aun... - _Sasuke ..._ _Mas...-_ dejó escapar apretando mas las uñas en su espalda.

Al escuchar su pedido Sasuke no pudo mas que complacerla aumentado el ritmo de sus estocadas y penetrándola con mas un dedo, ella arqueó la espalda como si pidiera aun mas.

Todo en ella era intoxicante, cómo una droga muy potente que penetraba en su ser corría por sus venas y lo viciaba. El Uchiha volvió a conquistar sus labios y a perderse en su esencia.

 _ **Tus manos calientan piel solo de rozarla**_

 _ **y mis manos van jugando a conocer tu espalda**_

 _ **con toda la calma se alarga**_

 _ **la delicia de mi expedición hacia tus nalgas.**_

Una y otra vez salía de su interior con habilidad y de forma rítmica, estocando cada vez mas duro y haciendo que los incontenibles gemidos resonaran aun mas alto en esa alcoba junto a los sonidos de las envestidas en su empapada vagina.

Su miembro pulsaba a cada segundo rogando algo de alivio y suplicando que dejará de torturarse a si mismo con esa pecaminosa imagen de esa mujer devastadora sobre las blancas sabanas.

Hinata Hyuga era sin duda una mujer peligrosa. Un ángel tentador que te atrae hasta su luz para luego hacerte arder en llamas que te consumen por completo y sólo con brindarle su imagen mientras ella era la que sentía placer, entonces ¿que tan devastadora sería la sensación de poder poseerla? ¿Sería tan o aun mas enloquecedor que su imagen?

Cuando Hinata tocó el cielo y su cuerpo convulsionó en un fuerte orgasmo, Sasuke cavó su propia tumba, había sentenciando su condena, no había duda de que ese ángel en realidad era infernal y era su perdición, y él no quería mas que arder junto a ella.

No había duda de que... _estaba perdidamente enamorado._

No había imagen mejor que la de ella, no había canción mas melódica que de las notas que salían de la boca de ella, no había perfume mejor que la fragancia natural de ella, no había nada mas cálido que el cuerpo de ella, no había nada mas absorbente y atrayente que Hinata Hyuga.

Jadeando con dificultad y sudando completamente ella lo miró directamente a los ojos y le susurró algo que lo dejó impactado.

 ** _Y no hay mas que una sola versión_**

 ** _una sola muestra total de perfeccion_**

 ** _llenas de luz la habitación con tus brillos de neón_**

 ** _y yo sin trabajo suelto asi un ultimo botón y pienso_**

 ** _Tan solo las doce y no se escuchas voces_**

 ** _solo gemidos finos, sonidos del goce_**

[...]

Hanabi entró a la casa con una sonrisa perversa y en total silencio para ver como estaban los dos, esperaba que el Uchiha bastardo no arruinará las cosas.

La castaña paradeó al ver al Uchiha saliendo.

Él pasó por ella en el pasillo con las manos en los bolsillos.

\- Ara, ¿Ya te vas? - preguntó pero él pasó de largo.

\- Dile a tu hermana que descanse y no venga a trabajar mañana ni el miércoles, dile que vaya al médico y no dejes que se niegue a ir - dijo como si fuera un padre luego se rascó la nuca algo apenado - y... que se cuide - dijo antes de salir sin mirarla.

Hanabi parpadeó mas una vez.

¿Por qué el Uchiha había salido sonrojado de la habitación de su hermana?

Ella corrió hasta la habitación de Hinata y ladeó la cabeza.

Ella dormía tranquilamente con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios apretando la almohada entre sus brazos.

Parecía que estaba muy feliz.

Hanabi en verdad no entendía lo que sucedía.

[...]

Hinata despertó del sueño mas estupendo de su vida.

Se sentía bien.

Fue hasta la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y se encontró con Hanabi que estaba preparando algo.

\- ¡Oh! nee-chan ¿tu fiebre bajó? - preguntó ella.

Hinata asintió sonriendo.

\- Al menos eso parece, aun me siento algo mareada y febril pero estoy mejor, supongo que tenías razón y sólo necesitaba descansar un poco - dijo agarrando una manzana de la heladera y llevándola a su boca.

Hanabi rió al ver la felicidad rebosante de su hermana como si hubiera acabado de despertar de un bello sueño y hubiera terminado bien.

\- Veo que la visita de Uchiha-baka te hizo bien ¿verdad nee-chan? Estás así de feliz por Sasuke Uchiha ¿verdad? - preguntó coqueta.

Hianta se sonrojó al recordar su sueño, se volteó así ella alarmada.

\- No es por él que yo...- Hinata detuvo su frase, parpadeó aturdida - Espera Hanabi ¿qué dijiste? - preguntó algo nerviosa.

Hanabi la miró confundida de reojo.

\- ¿Hn? ¿Qué estás feliz por Sasuke Uchiha? - repitió la castaña.

Hinata negó con la cabeza.

\- No, antes de eso - exigió saber la peliazul con el corazón en la boca.

Hanabi parpadeó y luego sonrió.

\- Ah, Que la _visita_ de Sasuke Uchiha te hizo bien - repitió burlona - Me dijo antes de irse que era mejor que descansarás y te tomaras dos días para poder descansar, tienes que ir al médico también después de todo tienes que preocuparte mas por tu salud nee-chan...Mooh estas cosas no deberíamos decírtelas ya deberías saberlas, de todo eres tu quien me obliga a cuidarme - dijo siguiendo con su labor de cocinar.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

La manzana en su mano cayó al piso.

En ese momento no quería mas que desaparecer de la faz de la tierra o ir a un lugar muy muy lejano.

Que los cielos la ayudaran, acababa de cometer un gran error.

* * *

.

.

Hinata bajó del auto frente al Byakugan Poledance.

Había sido difícil convencer a su hermana menor de que la dejará ir pero es que no podía faltar otra vez con la excusa de estar enferma, y aunque se sentía un poco febril aun su jefa la había llamado y dicho que alguien pago una gran y jugosa cuantía de dinero y por eso ese día no podía faltar, lo que convenció a Hanabi al final fue cuando le contó que el cliente sólo había solicitado compañía (había de esos que solicitaban para charlar o mas bien para que escucharan sus quejas fingiendo estar preocupadas o interesadas). A Hinata le pareció extraño que pagará tanto sólo para charlar o mas bien oír, podía haber pagado mas barato por cualquier una otra si sólo fuera para eso pero su jefa le dijo que él sería como un sueño tener a una de las mas bellas mujeres escuchando lo que tienes para decir como si fuera lo mas importante del mundo, aun así no se convenció con eso y su hermana le dijo que tuviera cuidado, algo que sin duda ella tendría.

Cuando se dirigió a las puertas del fondo del local no notó que un par de ojos rojizos la observaban desde un auto.

Karin sonrió de lado.

[...]

Hinata entró a la sala indicada, donde era iluminado por unas pocas luces.

En medio a la sala sentado en un sofá un moreno de piel pálida y profundos ojos negros le sonrió.

Hinata tuvo mala espina.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y tiró su peso sobre una pierna.

\- Es raro que alguien pague tanto sólo para que le haga compañía - objetó apenas había llegado la peliplata.

Él le sonrió.

\- Bueno es este mundo hay personas para todo - contestó con total calma el moreno - Cómo te llamas? - lanzó su primera pregutna.

Ella arqueó la ceja.

\- Si solicitaste mis servicios sabes muy bien como me llamo - dijo la peliplata.

\- No creo que Kurai Bansho sea tu nombre - dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

\- No tengo porque decirle mi nombre a quien no me dice el suyo - puntuó aunque aun así ella no pretendía revelar su nombre.

\- ¡Oh! Si es por eso, perdona mi mala educación, Soy Sai Shimura ¡es un placer conocerla! - su sonrisa podía ser todo menos verdadera.

Hinata tuvo otra vez ese mal presagio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke miraba el techo desde su cama.

Sus ojos seguían bien abiertos pensado si en verdad aquello había pasado.

Por suerte había dejado las cosas antes de que se pasaran de la raya y se sintiera un monstruo por aprovecharse de tal inocente ángel en un estado indefenso y vulnerable.

Pero era que ese ángel no se las traía fácil, totalmente al contrario parecía que quería hacerlo perder la cordura.

 _" - Me gustas Sasuke."_

Aun podía recordar el tono de su voz al proferir tales palabras, y su declaración resonaba en su cabeza durante toda la noche hasta que cerró los ojos y aun así pudo ver su imagen rondando su cabeza, no podía mas que pensar en ella y sólo ella.

Nada mas lograba pasar en su cabeza que aquel momento.

Y jamas pensó que podía sentirse tan _feliz_ con tan simples palabras.

Hinata Hyuga era sin duda su perdición.

* * *

 **N/A: _La escena de estar enferma es medio cliché pero no pude evitar, me encantan lo clichés :3. Es un capítulo leve como la paz antes de la tormenta así que sean pacientes y le doy un regalo (^^). Por ahora sólo es esto así que Felices Fiestas._**

 **Créditos y Agradecimientos**

 **Créditos de música a:** _sabiJefte_ _por la recomendación y de esa forma me inspiró a escribir la escena :3._

 **Gracias también a:** _Clave_ , _Gracias por la recomendación de música la estoy usando para escribir el próximo capítulo, en un momento romántico y muy sensual ( ¬¬) muajaja, el ambiente es perfecto (^^)._

 **Aty:** _Síp, me sirve mucho de inspiración Gracias (T-T) me llega a conmover, ademas gracias por la idea la verdad es que no estaba segura de como continuar y cuando vi tu comentario me ayudo bastante_ _¡_ _Arigato! s2 s2._

¡ _Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _Att: Safamantica s2_


	9. Confusiones, Amor y la verdad sale a luz

.

.

 _¿Me concedes esta lluvia para besarte?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 8_

 _Lunes_

Hinata lo miraba desconfiada, no era la primera vez que alguien venía con esa clase de preguntas, sabía muy bien lo que pretendía, era descubrir su identidad, siempre la ponía nerviosa esa clase de situaciones, el que alguien la descubriera, la cuestión era saber quien era el interesado y la idea de que fuera Sasuke la asustó, pero se negó a pensar en eso, se negó a pensar en... **_él._**

Necesitaba una forma de salir de ahí, y como si el cielo escuchará sus plegarias alguien tocó la puerta antes que el moreno pudiera empezar con su mar de preguntas.

Los dos parpadearon, el moreno miró con los ojos entrecerrados hacia la puerta.

Vieron como la puerta se abría y una rubia entraba, era Ino.

\- ¡Hola! Kurai, Kurenai te está llamando parece un asunto urgente, deja que yo atendió este cliente - dijo sonriendo brillantemente y acercándose a Hinata para rodearla con el brazo y guiarla haca la puerta, Hinata parpadeó confusa - Kurai-chan déjame este bombom a mi onegai, jamas te he pedido nada - suplicó la rubia en un susurro para que el moreno no las oyera. Desde que él había entrado Ino había puesto los ojos en ese atractivo moreno y no pudo apartar la mirada ni un segundo, algo le decía que ese hombre debía ser suyo.

Hinata parpadeó y por dentro sonrió divertida y completamente aliviada, Ino no podría haber venido en un mejor momento.

\- Lo siento es una urgencia, volveré cuando pueda - excusó saliendo la aliviada peliplata. Sai frunció el ceño.

\- Espera, pague mucho por ti en especifico - declaró el moreno.

Ino cerró la puerta de inmediato cuando Hinata huyó y aun sosteniendo el picaporte la Yamanaka volteó a verlo con una sonrisa que prometía algo muy caliente.

Lentamente soltó el picaporte y caminó como una depredadora hacia él.

\- Créeme, no te arrepentirás - declaró sensual la despampanante rubia caminado como una felina hacia el moreno.

Sai sintió que algo se removió en su interior por primera vez.

Afuera Hinata agradecía, bendecía y alababa la existencia de Ino Yamanaka.

~ Eres un ángel Ino-chan ~

 **[...]**

 _Miércoles._

Hinata no sabía que hacer.

No quería ir a trabajar mañana, ¿Cómo enfrentaría a su jefe?

Santo cielo se le había confesado. ¿Cómo diablos no se dio cuenta de que no estaba soñando? Pero nadie podía culparla, jamas creería que su jefe dejaría el trabajo para ir a verla, ¿por qué lo hizo?

~ Ooooh Dioos ayúdame ~ suplicó la peliazul mentalmente girando de un lado a otro en la cama.

¿Qué hacer ahora?

¿Qué decirle?

¿Debería mentir y decir que estaba delirando?

Pero entonces...¿por qué le hizo "eso" su jefe?

Ella se sonrojó completamente al recordar todo lo que había dicho y hecho con él justamente ahí en su cama.

Ese hombre simplemente la volvía loca.

Su telefono sonó.

Ella se alarmó completamente.

Miró al aparato sobre la mesa al lado de la cama.

Lenta y cautelosamente acercó su mano y tomó el celular temiendo quien pudiera ser que la llamaba.

\- ¿Sí? - preguntó de inmediato contestado sin ver de quien se trataba ya que temía hacerlo.

\- Hinata, ¿eres tú verdad? - la voz tranquila sonó del otro lado.

\- ¡Itachi-san? - se sorprendió al saber que era él quien la llamaba, de cierta forma también se sintió algo desilusionada, ¿que esperaba una llamada de su jefe diciendo que la amaba?

No, no, absolutamente no.

\- Quisiera saber si...tienes tiempo libre esta noche - dijo y Hinata sintió la sonrisa en su voz.

Ella parpadeó confundida.

¿Acaso la estaba...

\- Hay un restaurante al que quiero ir antes de tener que irme otra vez del pais. Me gustaria que me acompañaras, me agrada tu compañía, créeme es dificil encontrar una secretaria como tú fuera del pais, no hay muchas de quien hablar sobre Sasuke sin verlas derritiéndose - confidenció divertido y Hinata se vio riendo divertida.

Pero ella enrojeció no porque se dio cuenta de que la estaba invitando a una cita, sino porque el tema de saber mas cosas sobre Sasuke la había convencido, se sintió como una de las fangirls y eso la dejó apenada, además de que algo celosa pensando en las varias mujeres que estaban pesando en su jefe.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando sus pensamientos de forma urgente.

Hinata aceptó.

Era su ex-jefe y no veía ningún mal después de todo.

Ella no sabía que Itachi no la veía como una simple compañera de trabajo.

 **[...]**

Sasuke no estaba contento en tener a otra en el lugar de Hinata, molesto y completamente fastidioso tener que aguantar mujeres arrojándose a él cuando apenas quería trabajar.

Pero saber que la vería mañana le levantó el animo.

Se moría por ver ese ese magnifico cuerpo paseando frente a él.

Se moría por atacarla apenas la viera.

Se moría por devorarla a besos y ser correspondido con las mismas ganas que ella había mostrado en aquella habitación.

Sólo de recordarlo su piel se erizaba y hacía que su miembro despertará en sus pantalones.

Bufó fastidiado por actuar como un adolescente en pleno crecimiento.

Quería verla, estaba ansioso, lo admitía.

Y estaba jodidamente feliz como si fuera un niño que había recibido el mejor dulce del mundo.

 _"- Me gustas Sasuke-kun"_

\- Joder - gruñó al no poder concentrarse en su trabajo y seguir pensando en ella.

Había tomado ese tiempo lejos de ella para pensar en la situación que tenía por delante después de oír su confesión y llegó a la conclusión de que...

...No le importaba mas el hecho que ella fuera su secretaria.

Al diablo la regla de no salir con funcionarias.

Sasuke quería comerla, devorarla, poseerla y nada se lo impediría.

 _"- Me gustas Sasuke-kun"_

Sonrió de lado como un idiota enamorado que era.

Quizás...debería llamarla.

No podía abandonar otra vez la empresa pero le urgía saber algo sobre ella.

¿Estaría bien?

¿Estaría comiendo adecuadamente?

¿Habría ido al hospital?

¿Se estaría cuidando y tomando reposo?

El moreno hizo una mueca hastiado consigo mismo por su preocupación.

Se acababa de encontrar preocupado por una mujer que no era su madre, cosa que jamás se había visto haciendo pero Hinata parecía siempre ser una excepción.

Tomó el celular ya no aguantando mas esos malditas sensaciones que lo carcomían por dentro.

Sasuke parpadeó al ver un mensaje de Karin, no sabía que había recibido un mensaje de ella.

Lo iba a clicar para leer pero había una llamada entrante.

Ensanchó los ojos como platos al ver de quien era la llamada...secretaria torpe.

Quiso atender de inmediato.

 **Demonio Interno:** No, de esa forma se daría cuenta de que lo tenías en la mano y pareceras desesperado por hablar con ella.

 **"Ángel" Interno :** Pero lo está.

 **Demonio Interno:** Pero no tiene que demostrarlo, se dará cuenta del poder que tiene sobre ti, quieres que te veía como el tonto enamorado que eres Uchiha?, no verdad?... ahora actúa calmado como si tuvieras control de la situación.

El pelinegro inhaló aire profundamente, salió de su batalla interna y contestó con neutralidad.

\- Te quiero Sasuke no puedo vivir sin ti - Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos.

Frunció el ceño.

Se hubiera sido Hinata en serio entonces si habría perdido su neutralidad pero...no era ella.

\- ¿Qué rayos haces con el celular de tu hermana?, ¿donde está Hinata? - gruñó molesto el Uchiha, casi había creído que era la peliazul.

Hanabi rió al otro lado de la linea, era muy divertido molestar a ese Uchiha.

\- Tranquilízate Uchiha , ella está bien, aunque estoy segura de que sueñas con que ella te diga eso - dijo riendo y el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

\- Si no tienes nada interesante para decirme cortaré, no tengo tiempo para perder con juegos complejo de hermana - gruñó fastidiado por que le había dado en el clavo el moreno.

\- ...Bueno te llamo por algo que tendrás que agradecerme...- dijo como si fuera un secreto. Sasuke arqueó la ceja - Es sobre Hinata...saldrá está noche - Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido pero interesado - Con Itachi.

El Uchiha abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¿Qué demonios...- su sangre hirvió y sus nudillos quedaron aun mas blancos de tan fuerte que apretó el aparato en su mano - ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó exigiendo respuesta.

\- Porque se está arreglando para salir y me dijo que era con Itachi, si no te apuras en hacer algo, te la quitará Uchiha bastardo - argumentó la castaña.

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato.

Su interior era una tempestad de emociones, enojo, furia, rabia y celos, profundo celos.

Escuchó la voz de Hanabi sobresaltarse del otro lado.

\- Tengo que colgar, nee-chan está buscando su celular - susurró alarmada.

Sasuke se sobresaltó.

\- Espera mocosa...¿por qué me lo dices? - cuestionó ya que su relación no era del tipo flores y muchos colores.

Hanabi rodó los ojos e ignoró el "mocosa".

\- Tengo mis razones Uchiha baka - dijo misteriosa y la llamada se cortó.

Sasuke parpadeó.

Frunció el ceño, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Tenía la cara de un hermano al cual deseaba golpear.

Salió sin mas de su escritorio de inmediato sin importarse con nada mas.

Su secretaría pagaría las horas de trabajo que lo hizo perder por ir tras ella, y no sería con efectivo.

La substituta de Hinata se sobresaltó en su lugar al verlo salir con violencia de la oficina, ella se levantó del asiento.

\- Sr. Uchiha..¿a donde va? La próxima reunión es sólo dentro de media hora - recordó la secretaria y Sasuke siquiera la miró.

\- Cancela todas las próximas reuniones y ordena mi escritorio - ordenó sin mas y ella retrocedió asustada por su tono furioso.

\- H-Hai - contestó y se sentó lentamente en su silla como si cualquier movimiento brusco alarmará a ese animal peligroso frente a ella.

Lo vio salir a prisas por el ascensor.

Ella parpadeó.

\- ¿A donde irá con está lluvia? Siquiera llevó su abrigo - observó la mujer, ella hizo una mueca.

Sintió pena de la secretaria original si tenía que vivir eso todos los días.

 **[...]**

\- ¿Con quien hablabas Hanabi-chan? - preguntó sin tomar importancia en realidad.

\- A nadie importante nee-chan, de hecho estaba buscando el número de Itachi, ¿me lo pasas? - preguntó y Hinata dejó de mirarse en el espejo y la miró confundida.

\- ¿Itachi-san? Que raro...¿Para que lo quieres? - preguntó confundida.

\- Oh! bueno, si algo te sucede y no puedes contestar el celular tengo como llamar a Itachi,.. además y si Itachi quiere secuestrarte tengo que llamarlo caso no aparezcas y ...- la risa de Hinata la interrumpió.

\- Está bien, Está bien, toma - dijo resignada y divertida - Pero Itachi-san no es de lo que harían algo así Hanabi-chan - dijo divertida y volvió a buscar sus llaves del auto.

~ Qué raro no los encuentro ~

La peliazul no lo estaba tomando como una cita, sino como una salida de compañeros de trabajo, pero aun así se había una vez Ino la llamó para agradecer y avisar que su noche había sido estupenda y agitada, cosa que hizo a Hinata enrojecer y cambiar el tema hasta que llegaron al asunto salir con Itachi y en menos de 20 minutos la Yamanaka estaba en su puerta, lo único que Hinata pudo opinar era el hecho de llevar maquillaje, no veía porque hacerlo ya que no veía motivo para producirse tanto pero la rubia la convenció a al menos llevar labial rojo y un poco de realce en los ojos a prueba de agua por la lluvia que había afuera.

Hanabi sonrió perversa mientras guardaba en su propio celular el número de Itachi y Sasuke.

Tenía un maravilloso motivo para querer el numero de Itachi.

Le devolvió el celular a su hermana.

\- Hanabi ¿has visto mis llaves? - preguntó ya un poco irritada porque llevaba buscando por toda la casa.

Hanabi negó. Su hermana jamas pensaría que estaban de bajo la almohada de su habitación.

Hinata bufó y golpeó el pie impaciente mientras cruzaba de brazos.

~ ¿ Donde podrían estar? ~ se preguntó la peliazul.

Hinata parpadeó.

\- ¡Ah! No importa, iré de taxi - dijo, de cualquier forma no estaba de humor para conducir.

Hanabi se alarmó, tenía que retrasarla lo mas posible para que el Uchiha bastardo la alcanzará, o al menos tratar de cancelar la cita, ella no veía buenas intenciones en un hombre que la invitaba a salir, a veces su hermana mayor era tan ingenua.

\- No creo que con esta lluvia venga, el transito debe estar casi parado y tardaría mucho ... - la castaña hizo una mueca, su hermana ya estaba llamando un taxi.

La castaña hizo puchero y frunció el ceño cuando en menos de 10 minutos un taxi llegó.

La peliazul se despidió, tomó su abrigo color crema y se lo puso sobre el vestido simples pero de un tejido delicado de color blanco, sacudió su pelo ondulado por el peinado que le había preparado Ino y salió sin percibir la sonrisa forzada de su hermana que no planeaba nada bueno para ella.

La castaña tomó el celular y llamó primero a quien estaría muy contenta con su llamada después llamaría a quien estaría muy triste con su llamada.

\- Hola ¿Mikoto Uchiha está?

 **[...]**

Hinata miraba hacia afuera por la ventana mojada, lluvia a cantaros y ella admitía ser un buen día para dormir pero su antiguo jefe la había llamado para hacerle compañía porque mañana se iba de la ciudad y ella no quería ser grosera y decir, "Quiero quedarme a dormir", suspiró y su aliento caliente empeñó el vidrio, había dejado su bolso y su abrigo en el asiento al lado, ella escuchó el celular sonar en su bolso.

Lo tomó y verificó de quien se trataba.

Su corazón se detuvo.

10 llamadas perdidas de jefe egocéntrico.

Ella ensanchó los ojos.

¿Por qué su jefe la habia llamado? ¿Y por qué tantas veces?

Se preocupó pensando que podría ser un asunto urgente.

Luego pensó que quizás se trataba del asunto de la confesión y eso la alarmó aun mas, guardo el celular bruscamente dentro de bolso, no se arriesgaría, ¡No! Lo último que quería ahora era oír la voz de su jefe.

Su celular sonó otra vez y ella miró aterrada su bolso, ¿sería realmente un asunto urgente?

No, no lo contestaría.

Pero el celular seguía sonando y cuando pensaba que se rendiría volvía a sonar, hasta fue obligada en ponerlo en silencioso.

Las llamadas perdidas de 10 fueron a 14 y de 14 a 19 llamadas.

Hinata se estaba desesperando.

La mejor idea que se le ocurrió en el momento era apagar el celular.

Cuando tomó el celular bajo la atenta mirada del chófer que la mirada de reojo por el espejo una bocina de auto la sobresaltó.

Las bocinas venían de un auto atrás de ellos y tan pronto empezaron el chófer miró por el espejo hacia atrás.

Las bocinas siguieron durante un largo periodo provocando que el transito casi enloqueciera en una orquestra de bocinas.

Hinata sintió por alguna razón el corazón resonar tan fuerte que sentía que su cuerpo vibraba y que pronto éste le saldría por la boca no sabía el porque latía tan descompasado pero no tenía un buen presentimiento.

El chófer se irritó y maldijo.

\- ¿Qué mierda quiere ese? - gruñó en voz alta irritado por las interminables bocinas del auto vecino, verificó si había algo de malo con su taxi, no, no había nada de que quejarse.

Entonces ¿por qué bocinaba tanto?

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, bueno Hinata quiso estar enterrada bajo la tierra cuando impulsada por la curiosidad miró al auto que venía tras ellos.

Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho porque el auto pertenecía a su jefe Sasuke Uchiha y no parecía muy contento.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos cuando el Uchiha, con el ceño fruncido en una señal de que estaba mas que molesto, le mostró el celular y con eso le dijo "Atiende de una maldita vez o te arrepentirás".

Su corazón se detuvo y cuando volvió a latir lo hizo desenfrenado.

Se volteó bruscamente hacia adelante, el conductor veía curioso sus reacciones por el espejo.

Hinata no lo oyó pero sabía que su celular en la mano estaba sonando y podía sentir como la mirada de Sasuke quemaba su nuca aun estando a metros de distancia.

Él parecía...furioso.

Temblorosa ella movió el celular hasta su oreja y después de tragar grueso ella contestó la llamada.

Parecía una típica escena de terror.

\- Ho-...- fue cortada brutalmente.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no contestas? - gruñó el Uchiha y Hinata sintió una descarga por el cuerpo y no fue sólo de miedo.

¿Porqué aun enojado su voz tenía que sonar jodidamente sexy?

\- Se-señ...- otra vez con violencia fue cortada.

\- Ni se te ocurra llamarme "señor Uchiha" Hinata ...Pon el teléfono en alta voz - ordenó autoritario y Hinata parpadeó.

\- ¿Po...- ella estaba extremadamente aterrada. ¿Por qué estaba tan enojado?

\- Hazlo ya Hyuga - y la mencionada jadeó asustada, su tono de voz no abría espacio para una discusión.

Ella hizo lo ordenado como si estuviera en la empresa y ella aun estuviera en el papel de secretaria.

\- Oye tú...- la voz del Uchiha se oyó mas fuerte - El conductor...- el mencionado arqueó la ceja y Hinata miró al aparato alarmada - No te atrevas a llevar a la mujer que tienes ahí atrás mas lejos...créeme es mejor que obedezcas si no quieres a Sasuke Uchiha hablando con la compañía que trabajas...tengo muy bien grabado en numero de tu placa - los dos dentro del auto abrieron los ojos como platos por la impresión.

¿Lo estaba amenazando con tal de que la Hyuga bajara del coche?

Hinata apagó el aparato de un solo movimiento sin importarse si su jefe se enojaría aun mas.

Miró al conductor esperando que éste no obedeciera al hombre de voz imponente.

Se asustó cuando vio la mirada del chófer que le decía exactamente lo contrario, él no era bobo, conocía así como todo el mundo el poder e la influencia de los Uchihas, una palabra y estaría en la calle.

Sasuke miraba al celular en su mano con el ceño fruncido.

El semaforo se puso rojo y el transito se detuvo de inmediato.

Sin importarse con nada mas que la mujer que estaba en el vehículo en frente el Uchiha bajó del auto aun con toda la lluvia cayendo y fue hasta el taxi donde una desesperada Hinata rogaba al taxista que no la dejará en medio a la carretera.

El conductor lo notó y Sasuke le envió una mirada de advertencia para que abriera la puerta trasera. Hinata los vio completamente ...desesperada.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando ahi? ¿Cuando fue que su vida se volvió de piernas al aire?

¡AH! Sí, cuando conoció a Sasuke Uchiha.

El conductor destrabó la puerta que Hinata trató de trabar.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta y prácticamente arrancó a la Hyuga - que sostenía fuertemente su bolso y su abrigo como si buscará fuerzas para enfrentar esa extraña situación - de dentro del auto. Cerró la puerta y los autos vecinos automáticamente miraron curiosos la escena de esas dos personas bajo la lluvia.

Cuando la sacó y vio lo hermosa que estaba y ese jodido color rojo en sus labios tuvo ganas de destrozar su ropa y devorar sus labios pero se contuvo y recordó para quien se había arreglado tan hermosamente.

\- ¿Con cual derecho te crees de ir a una cita con Itachi? - vociferó el Uchiha irritado y totalmente...celoso.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos.

\- No-no es una cita - esclareció la peliazul.

Espera... ¿Por qué debía esclarecer alguna cosa? No estaban en el trabajo.

Ahí él no era su jefe

\- Espera ¿cómo sabes eso? - exigió saber la Hyuga.

Sasuke apretó los dientes.

\- Asi que si era una cita después de todo - escupió amargo.

Hinata miró de reojo el auto del Uchiha aun con la puerta abierta y así permitiendo que entrara todo la tormenta de afuera.

Miró otra vez a pelinegro frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Me estás siguiendo? - exigió saber Hinata pero él ignoró otra vez esclarecer sus dudas.

El moreno cruzó sus brazos y le sonrió perverso y sádico.

\- No sabía que fueras del tipo que se declara a uno y sale de cita con otro, Hyuga - gruñó irónico en un humor negro.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos, enrojeció al recordar su confesión.

\- Yo...yo..- balbuceó y luego ella frunció el ceño irritada. El Uchiha quería pelea entonces la tendría - Estaba delirando - se excusó aun enrojecida, no permitiría que ese engreído, egocéntrico, arrogante jefe ganará - Ademas tú te estabas aprovechando de mi situación debilitada Uchiha - gruñó la peliazul.

El pelo de ambos se pegaba por sus cuerpo, el peinado de Hinata estaba casi prácticamente deshecho, el flequillo de ambos goteaba gruesas gotas de agua y sus ropas ya se habían vuelto casi transparentes bajo la fría e intensa lluvia.

Las personas los miraban curiosos y los murmullos resonaban dentro de los coches.

Sasuke sólo sonrió de lado y apoyó la mano en el taxi impidiendo cualquier escape de parte de ella.

Hinata sintió el corazón enloquecer.

¡Maldito estúpido y jodido hombre sexy!

\- Tú práticamente rogaste que lo hiciera - argumentó el devastador Uchiha.

Hinata no pudo mas que ensanchar los ojos enrojecer hasta la punta de los pies al recordar su actuar, boqueó algunas veces tratando de sacar las palabras atoradas en su garganta.

Ella apretó los puños.

\- E-Estaba enferma...eso no quita que te aprovechaste de mi situación y no explica que por qué me estás siguiendo - reclamó la peliazul con las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo y el vestido blanco pegado a su cuerpo hacía que los hombres dentro de los autos - aquellos sin mujer obviamente - mirasen sin pudor alguno su cuerpo expuesto algo que habría hecho a Sasuke golpear a mas de uno si no fuera porque estaba demasiado concentrado en las palabras de la Hyuga.

\- Porque ...estás yendo a una cita cuando dijiste que ¡el que te gusta soy yo! - explicó y prácticamente gritó esas palabras que clavaron con violencia el pecho de Hinata.

El chófer veía de reojo y totalmente asombrado la escena de la "pareja".

Ella bajó la vista tapando su rostro mojado con su flequillo.

Luego ella alzó de golpe la mirada apretando fuertemente sus nudillos y mirándolo entre rendida y enojada, él la miró algo sorprendido y tuvo la ligera impresión de que lloraba pero si así fuera no podría saberlo ya que la lluvia lo confundía.

Ella lo golpeó con el puño cerrado en el torso, fue débil, pero aun así por la sorpresa él dio un paso atrás, no fue para lastimarlo pero si para descargarse por sentirse tan impotente en esa situación ya que lo que decía era la pura verdad y ella no podía negarlo, estar enferma no era excusa.

\- ESTÁ BIEN LO ADMITO ME GUSTAS, ¿CONTENTO? TIENES TODA LA MALDITA RAZÓN, ME ENAMORE DE TI AUN SIENDO UN MALDITO - lo golpeó en el torso con la mano - UN ENGREÍDO - mas un golpe ahora con la otra mano comosi fuera una niña que se quejaba - UN ESTÚPIDO, ARROGANTE, FRÍO P¿ATÁN, ORGULLOSO, PERFECCIONISTA, CRUEL, FRÍVOLO UN HOMBRE IMPOSIBLE DE LIDIAR. SIQUIERA ERES UN HOMBRE UN MALDITO DEMONIO TENTADOR Y ME CAI RENDIDA ¿SÍ?...ESTÁS SATISFECHO? - a cada "insulto" le daba un golpe impotente y Sasuke la miraba asombrado sin saber ,mas bien sin querer, detenerla - Espero que te jodan por eso Uchiha - gruñó la peliazul entre suaves lagrimas no de tristeza sino de enfado con él y consigo misma por haber caído rendida hacia ese amable, hermoso, atractivo, sexy, devastador, hombre que siempre lograba sorprenderla y estaba disfrazado de demonio para el resto del mundo.

El Uchiha no se detuvo a pensar en se parecía demasiado a Kurai estaba demasiado centrado en su "confesión", el ángel Hinata estaba dormido como para importarse con el primer sucio vocabulario que profirió.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y volteó ligeramente el rostro ocultando el rubor que había crecido junto al aumento de su ritmo cardiaco.

\- Tch...¿Por qué rayos estás tan enfadada? - preguntó como si él no fuera el culpable de nada, mientras el cruzaba sus brazos podías notar que estaba contento feliz y se sentía estúpido por eso.

Hinata se quedó estática por unos segundos.

\- ¿YO ENOJADA? ERES TÚ QUIEN ESTABA IRRITADO PRIMERO Y ME QUITÓ DEL TAXI PARA DEJARME BAJO ESTA LLUVIA HELADA - refutó la aun alterada mujer.

\- PORQUE TÚ ACEPTASTE SALIR CON ITACHI - argumentó el Uchiha ahora también alterado recordando porque había venido en primer lugar.

\- ¿Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER CONTIGO? SÓLO PORQUE ME GUSTAS NO ES UNA RESPUESTA - declaró la ojiperla.

\- PORQUE TÚ TAMBIÉN ME GUSTAS MALDITA SEA Y ESO SÍ ES RESPUESTA SUFICIENTE.

Silencio.

No se oía nada a no ser el sonido de la lluvia cayendo y los motores encendidos.

Los dos ensancharon los ojos a la repentina confesión.

Sasuke estaba tan sorprendido como Hinata con sus palabras. No porque no lo supiera sino que no había planeado decirlo, mucho menos de esa manera.

Las bocinas interrumpieron a los dos.

\- YA DEJEN ESA ESCENA DE PELÍCULA Y SALGAN DEL MEDIO DE LA CALLE MALDICIÓN. QUEREMOS PASAR, ESTÁN CAUSANDO UN ESTANCAMIENTO - gritó unos de los motoristas seguido por otros igual de molestos que aunque fuera una bonita escena y que bien por la pareja que se correspondía ellos no estaban para cursilerias, tenían un destino al cual llegar, otros en cambio estaban muy enfocados grabando con el celular la escena como para darse cuenta de que hace 43 segundos que el semáforo estaba en verde.

Los dos se alarmaron y corrieron se inmediato al auto del Uchiha.

 **[...]**

Estacionaron algunas cuadras mas adelante.

Los dos estaban estáticos dentro del coche aparcado.

Hinata siquiera parpadeaba y ambos miraban al frente aunque en realidad no absorbían nada de lo que veían.

\- ¿Puedes repetirlo? - preguntó ella rompiendo el silencio pero aun sin mirarse.

¿Cómo explicar como se sentía?

\- Sólo si tú lo haces primero - puso como exigencia el Uchiha sin contacto visual.

Estaban hechos de un remolino de emociones.

Al simultaneo los dos cruzaron miradas.

¿Palabras?

¿Quien las necesitaba cuando con los ojos transmitieron todo?

Deseo.

Necesidad.

Lujuria.

Amor.

¿Necesitaban mas?

Ellos creyeron que no.

Y por eso en este exacto momento se encontraban besándose con urgencia, con voracidad, con necesidad mientras sus lenguas se conectaban hablando el idioma que sólo ellos podrían entender.

Si importarse con el pudor Hinata ya estaba sobre él en el asiento del conductor, sus cuerpos estaban mojados por la lluvia fria pero su piel jamás se sintió tan caliente como ahora. El pelo se ella rozaba sus hombros, las manos de él la atraian y la alejaban suavemente al sostenerla de las caderas y hacer que se moviera sobre su erección teniendo la ropa húmeda y pegada a sus cuerpos como barrera, las manos de ella lo abrazaban por el cuello y jugaban con su pelo húmedo.

Deliraban.

Sus corazones buscaban la sincronía sin que ellos lo supieran.

Estaban extasiados y el perfume del otro mezclado al olor de la lluvia los embriagaba.

Se separaron ligeramente con los ojos ofuscados y los alientos mezclados mientras jadeaban.

La perlas negras y la perlas lavanda se encararon durante instantes que parecieron una eternidad, buscando en la mirada del otro saber si esto pararía ahí y supieron que...eso apenas había comenzado.

 **[...]**

 _¿Mientras tanto que pasó con Itachi?_

Había sido plantando.

Bueno, en realidad no, la hermana de Hinata le había avisado que ella no podría ir, no logró saber el porque ya que hubo interferencia en la llamada,

Itachi no sabía que era Hanabi que estaba fingiendo una interferencia antes de cortar de vez la llamada.

Había tratado de llamar a su hermano e invitarlo para no tener que cancelar las reservas, ahora estaba ahí en la puerta del restaurante viendo como la lluvia caía sin cesar.

Vio de reojo una mujer pararse a su lado, la miró sorprendido a la mujer que miraba al suelo completamente empapada, su pelo azul y corto, su abrigo negro con un diseños de nubes rojas en el borde.

Pero lo que llamó su atención fue que ella parecía llorar.

¿Cómo no estar triste en su situación? acababa de recibir un mensaje (de Mikoto Uchiha por cierto) con pruebas de que su novio la engañaba con una chica de preparatorio, ya había sido dejada como idiota en el altar por Nagato que reveló en el último momento estar enamorado de Yahiko, su amigo de infancia y ahora la vida le aparecía con eso.

¡Genial! ¡Qué maravillosa era la vida!

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupado y ella se sobresaltó al no notarlo al lado de ella.

Lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Parezco bien? - escupió. No estaba de buen humor.

Itachi dio un paso atrás asustado por su tono, se pareció a Sasuke en sus malos días.

Pero no pudo evitar notar que era una bella mujer, de ojos exóticos y acento francés.

Los dos siquiera imaginaban en ese momento que Mikoto sólo estaba esperando el momento indicado para enviar esas fotos, lo encontró cuando se enteró de que Itachi iba a tener una "cita" con Hinata.

Tampoco nadie sabía que Mikoto y Hanabi estaban trabajando juntas, y de hecho hacian un maravilloso equipo.

 **[...]**

La puerta del departamento se abrió de un golpe y por ella Sasuke y Hinata entraban a los besos.

Sin dejar de sostener su cintura y devorar esos labios que lo estaban simplemente enloqueciendo el Uchiha uso el pie para cerrar la puerta. Los botones de su camisa social se iban una por una por esas manos tan impacientes como las de él.

Sasuke bajó las manos de su cintura y alzó un poco su vestido para poner la mano directamente en su piel queriendo no sentir un pedazo de tela sino la suave y tersa carne de ella.

Adiós mojado y hermoso vestido blanco, lo sacó por la cabeza con la ayuda de ella.

El Uchiha la puso contra la pared más cercana, sin interrumpir sus besos queriendo sentir la piel de ella contra él, lo estaba enloqueciendo.

El beso parecía tonarse necesitado, Hinata no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido cuando el moreno le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, un gemido que envió descargas directas al miembro del Uchiha haciendo que éste se apretará dentro de sus pantalones, aprovechó el gemido y introdujo la lengua dentro de la Hyuga, las lenguas bailaban por todo rincón de la boca del otro, probando el sabor que hasta este entonces no creyeron que habría mejor, ofuscados por el deseo, dejándose llevar por esa exquisita sensación.

Realmente no había palabras para decir que tan maravilloso se sentía eso.

¡Joder! ¡La deseaba aquí y ahora!

Su erección pulsaba dentro de sus pantalones, su ritmo cardíaco nunca estuvo tan acelerado, sentía que tenía una fiebre de mas de 40 grados y estaba delirando.

Esa mujer seguramente era su perdición.

Ella en cambio sentía que estaba embriagada, esas manos tocando su piel siempre serían una de las mejores sensaciones, los cosquilleos que provocaba en su interior, los estremecimientos que recorrían cada célula de su cuerpo y cada centímetro de su piel,

Ese hombre la enloquecía de varias maneras.

Sasuke la desapoyó de la pared, la alzó y ella jadeó sorprendida pero luego lo rodeó con brazos y piernas haciendo que el cuerpo de él vibrará en una urgencia de poseerla, siguieron con urgencia por el pasillo del departamento .

Por el camino las ropas iban cayendo una a una, al igual que los objetos sobre los muebles que ellos chocaban, pero no importaba los objetos rotos por el camino, solo querían seguir degustando de esa increíble sensación.

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta con brusquedad.

Se seguían besando y lentamente fue desacelerando el ritmo.

Se alejaron los rostros apenas centímetros y se miraron extasiados

El Uchiha se detuvo y Hinata lo miró con los ojos ofuscados pero de manera confundida sin entender porque se detenía y solo la observaba detenidamente, como si analizara cada expresión, cada detalle, cada marca del rostro de ella, Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecer.

Sasuke con delicadeza la puso sobre la cama como si fuera el objeto mas frágil y preciado del mundo, ella suspiró al sentir como bajaba la boca hasta su cuello paseando y saboreando cada pedazo de su piel.

No quería sólo follarla, ¡Maldita sea quería hacerle el amor!

¡Dios! quería degustar con lentitud cada centímetro de su ser, quería arrancar gemidos y suspiros extasiados, quería aprovechar cada segundo como si su vida fuera eterna, como si el tiempo jamas se agotará, por mas que su miembro estuviera adolorido de excitación y suplicará atención él quería ir despacio.

Hinata jadeó cuando lo sintió llevar la mano a su pecho y lo apretó con fuerza como si tratara de tomarlo para él, el Uchiha se posicionó entre las piernas de ella, aun de pantalones Hinata pudo sentir lo duro que estaba cuando presionó sus sexos, ella apenas llevaba la braga.

\- Mhn ~ - los dos suspiraron y cerraron los ojos a la fuerte emoción, luego los abrieron y se miraron perdidos en sensaciones.

Sasuke no dijo nada sólo empezó a descender probando cada parte de su piel, Hinata empezó a suspirar sintiendo vibraciones por cada célula de su cuerpo al sentir los labios de él chocando y luego separándose de su piel.

Lo sintió llegar hasta sus senos expuestos.

\- Cuantas veces tuve ganas de morderlos - gruñó contra su piel y Hinata gimió, y gimió aun mas cuando empezó a morder delicado alrededor de su pezón mientras apretaba lo que podía con la mano su otro seno, ella se contorcía de placer bajo él, sintiendo como mordía y marcaba su piel de porcelana.-

\- _Aah ~_ \- se perdió cuando lo sintió succionar su pezón erecto como si fuera un niño, su centro palpitó y su interior ardió necesitado por sentirlo aun mas y mas.

Sasuke absorbía esos gemidos finos como la música mas perfecta.

Dejó de provocar sus senos y descendió aun mas, Hinata lo vio alarmada sabiendo lo que iba hacer, él sólo vio su expresión y le dio una sonrisa burlona antes de deslizar su braga lenta y tortuasamente.

Hinata lo maldijo por su lentitud, ¡necesitaba sentirlo ya! La pelaizul se ruborizó cuando lo vio ponerse estático cerca de su intimada, analizando detenidamente su expuesta carne.

\- Tan deliciosamente mojada - lo vio relamer los labios como si estuviera frente a el mas apetitoso manjar.

Ella cerró los ojos avergonzada.

\- No-no me mires así - dijo ya que él no apartaba la mirada de su entrepierna completamente expuesta a él, se sentía frente a un depredador y la verdad jamas estuvo tan excitada al sentirse tan expuesta.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al ver ese lado tímido a la luz mientras ella trataba de esconderse de la mirada de él. Sostuvo sus piernas y se acercó a su vagina.

\- No cierres los ojos, quiero que veas como te llevó al cielo - gruñó ronco y excitado por ver su imagen desnuda.

¡Santo Cielos! ¿Tenía que ser tan jodidamente sexy? ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Ella lo miró y lo vio acercarse como un felino a su intimidad, ella jadeaba expectante y él no apartaba la mirada ni un segundo.

La lamió de punta a punta.

\- _Aaaah ~_ \- ella arqueó la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, Sasuke sostuvo mas fuertes sus piernas para atraerla mas a él y sin preámbulos separó los pliegues de su entrada y saboreó su jugo.

Si sus labios eran deliciosos, esto seguramente era lo mas...

\- Sabes exquisito - dijo antes de llegar con los dientes y la lengua hasta su clitoris y prestas toda la atención a ese punto.

Hinata perdió cualquier sobra de raciocinio. Sus ojos voltearon hacia arriba y su cuerpo tembló completamente, sin poder conternse se vio a si misma llevando la mano al pelo de él como si pidiera por mas y lo impidiera salir.

¿Cómo él hacía esas cosas tan... ¡delirantes!?

No lo sabía pero había abierto una puerta al cielo cuando él paseó por toda su vagina y después de saborear cada rincón externo se centró en el interno, introdujo su lengua y Hinata gritó de placer, sus gemidos sólo lograba enloquecerlo aun mas, su sabor era adictivo estaba seguro, todo en ella lo era, por eso sólo siguió dando aun mas placeres al mover la lengua en su interior en forma de círculos y luego de adentro a afuera, explorando cada local que alcanzaba como si fuera un gatito que tomaba la leche después de pasar días hambriento.

\- Oh Sasuke ~ ¡Sasuke! - la estaba torturando deliciosamente, movía esa lengua caliente, los sonidos de sorbos y succiones al contrario de dejarla apenada la hacían vibrar de excitación, apretó aun mas el pelo de él en su mano y lo atrajo aun mas contra su mojada vagina.

Sus paredes apretaron tremendamente y él se alejó sonriendo satisfecho, ella gimió en reprobación, aun necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba correrse, había estado tan cerca, ¡Maldito demonio!

Él se puso a horcadas sobre ella y le sonrió de lado.

Hinata sintió que su corazón sufría un violento ataque a causa de su sonrisa.

Lo sintió llevar los dedos a su intimidad y penetrarla con facilidad por lo mojada que estaba, ella se perdió en un abismo de placer.

\- Quiero ver como te corres - dijo sin pudor alguno sin dejar esa sonrisa de pura suficiencia en su rostro, Hinata enrojeció aun mas.

¡Jodido Hombre! Quería matarla de placer de varias formas, ella estaba segura.

En menos de dos minutos jugando adentro y afuera de su vagina pudo observaba deliciado la cosa mas erótica, excitante, fascinante, exquisita del mundo.

Hinata se corrió en un fuerte orgasmo.

\- _Oooh ~_ \- ella volteó los ojos hacia arriba y su rostro hizo una mueca de placer y por mas que no fuera nada estético no creyó haber nada mas delicioso que verla sumergida en placer.

Él la miró satisfecho y sus mirada se cruzaron.

Hinata volteó la cabeza apenada y completamente enrojecida.

\- Yo - ... - Sasuke la miró confundido, parecía querer decir algo, lo tomó desprevenido y por eso logró girarlo en la cama. Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos al verla ruborizada pero decidida y al igual que él, extremadamente excitada - También quiero probarte - dijo con un tono bajo y apenado mientras estaba sentada sobre su abdomen y con las manos en su torso desnudo, Sasuke sin duda podría morir de una hemoragia nasal de tan erótica que era la imagen de ella.

Ella descendió dando besos por su cuello, por su torso y Sasuke se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos de y dejar escapar enormes suspiros por lo bien que se sentían sus labios recorriendo su cuerpo, dejando marcas de lo poco que había sobrado de labial rojo por la blanca piel de él, y tomó su extensión sin dejar de mirarlo, Sasuke sintió sus piernas temblaren y sus fuerzas agotaren completamente cuando lo besó suavemente.

- _Ooooh ~_ \- él echó la cabeza hacia atrás perdiendo toda cordura y luego ella lo llevó lentamente toda su extensión dentro de su boca - ¡Joder! Hinata - que los ángeles ayudarán a ese Uchiha que sentía que el alma, la fuerza y la cordura eran extraídas de su cuerpo con cada succionada de la ojiperla, y el nombre de ella sabía tan bien saliendo de sus labios como si pudiera saborearla. El pelinegro no pudo evitar llevar una mano a ese suave pelo azul y apretarlo con fuerza dictando el ritmo perfecto para enloquecerlo y hacer que sus piernas temblaran ligeramente al sentir su fuerza desapareciendo - ¡Oh! ¡Mierda! Sí, así... _¡Dios Hinata!_ \- era simplemente delicioso como lo chupaba lo tenía sufriendo estremecimientos hasta la punta de los pies.

Cuando la peliazul succionó la cabeza de su pene hinchado lo enloqueció y lo elevó a las nubes, cuando tragó completamente su longitud envolviéndolo con esa mojada lengua y empapando toda su extensión fue cuando el Uchiha sintió el paraíso en la propia carne, y ahora para él el paraíso tenía un nombre, Hinata Hyuga.

¡Joder! Esa sensación era _deliciosa._

Ella aun no era una experta pero estaba provocando cada centímetro de su miembro, estimulando cada célula nerviosa de su cuerpo mientras trataba de aprender y grabar el sabor de cada pedazo de su piel.

Lo mataría pero Sasuke moriría feliz, en verdad lo haría.

Con mucha, mucha dificultad hizo que ella se detuviera, ella lo miró confundida y ¡demonios! Su expresión ruborizada y su boca entreabierta le hacía tener ganas de introducir su pene otra vez en ese boca de una fuerte estocada, pero tenía otros planes.

De rápidos movimientos la atrayo hacia arriba y la puso abajo de él otra vez, ella no se sintió mal por estar tan expuesta y desnuda como él, al contrario, parecía que estaban hechos para estar así desde el principio.

Sasuke puso la mano al lado de la cabeza y con la otra tomó su miembro, su cuerpo aun estaba tembloroso por el placer que había sentido pero necesitaba hacerla suya ahora.

Con su miembro pulsante y húmedo rozó la entrada empapada de ella, los dos soltaron profundos suspiros alucinados.

\- Quiero hacerte mía Hinata - dijo de forma entrecortada moviendo su pene en la entrada de ella y ahogándose en sensaciones placenteras y descargas estremecedoras junto a ella - Y lo quiero ahora - confesó el pelinegro ronco prácticamente rugiendo de necesidad en su oído.

Ella lo miró perdida.

\- Ha-Hazlo Sasuke - dijo segura, ya no había vuelta atrás, sus ojos transmitían confianza plena y Sasuke no necesito ver ni oír nada mas, le urgía tomarla. La penetró lentamente, ella arañó su espalda por la invasión - _Aaahh ~_ \- el cuerpo de ella se tensó, echó la cabeza atrás y el moreno cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de controlarse.

Tan húmedo y caliente.

Sasuke se retuvo dentro para que ella se acostumbrará, saber que era el primero en tenerla era el puro sabor de la gloria. Los dos jadeaban, y Hinata tenía una mueca de dolor con los ojos perlas acumulado de lágrimas, lágrimas que él besó delicadamente.

\- Relájate - ordenó de forma suave en su oído y como si fuera un interruptor el cuerpo de ella se relajó completamente - _Ya pasará_ \- aseguró para tranquilizarla y ella lo abrazó como para buscar fuerzas y él la besó para distraerla.

Ahí en esa habitación oscura donde apenas la luz de afuera entraba por la ventana, Sasuke la poseyó, de forma lenta y pausada pero profunda y exigente, haciendo que ella sintiera su longitud por cada rincón de su interior.

Sobre esas blancas sabanas sus cuerpos sudorosos se encontraban buscando sincronía en sus movimientos y en sus batimientos cardíacos, la estocó una y otra vez y cada vez apretaba mas las manos en el colchón al lado de la cabeza de ella, en ningún momento dejaron de mirarse y transmitir todos los sentimientos a través de sus ojos, no sabían que mirarse mientras hacen el amor hace que uno corra altos riesgos de enamorarse aun mas sin posibilidad de escapar del sentimiento.

Sin poder contenerse el ritmo fue aumentando, la sensación era delirante, era la puerta del paraíso,

Ella lo rodeó con las piernas haciendo que fuera mas profundo en su interior.

\- Ah ~~ Sasuke...Sasuke! - sus gemidos eran altos y no había mejor sonido en la faz de la tierra para él.

Agradeció a su madre el haberle dado un nombre, y nunca pensó que pudiera sonar tan magnifico.

La penetró sin dejar de observarla, de ver como sus senos apetitosos rebotaban, como el sudor escurría de su piel, como sus ojos se ofuscaban de placer, como sus mejillas se coloreaban por el calor, como su boca dejaba escapar incontenibles gemidos deliciosos, como los brazos de ella se aferraban mas a él.

¡Era demasiado!

Apretó mas la sabana entre sus manos cuando su miembro hinchó aun mas de lo que ya estaba, movió sus caderas aun mas rápido sin poder contenerse.

La estaba devorando viva.

¡Santo Cielo! Era alucinante.

Era casi irreal.

\- _Ah...Ah ..._ \- él jadeaba junto a ella, sus intimidades se encajaban tal como el resto de su cuerpo, de forma perfecta!

Sintió que ella también no podía soportar mas, sus paredes lo apretaban y eso lo estaba haciendo delirar.

Delirar demasiado.

El orgasmo vino fuerte y potente como ningún otro en su vida.

\- ¡HINATA!

\- ¡SASUKE!- los dos gritaron en unísono cuando sus ojos se voltearon hacia arriba, sus espaldas se arquearon al simultaneo, echaron la cabeza hacia atrás, sus cuerpos convulsionaron temblando sin control alguno.

La llenó completamente y sus fluidos se mezclaron en el interior de ella.

Sus almas se hicieron una sola.

\- _Ah...ah_ \- jadeando los dos cayeron agotados en la cama.

Sus ojos no parecían querer aparatarse jamas, acostados lado a lado con los cuerpos aun pegados sus ojos otra vez transmitieron lo que ambos ya se habían dado cuenta hace tiempo.

 _\- Te amo._

Un confesión susurrada en unísono y sellada con un beso francés fue todo lo que necesitaron.

Obviamente la noche no terminó ahí, apenas había comenzado.

 **[...]**

Despertó del mejor sueño de su vida. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! No era un sueño.

Sasuke sonrió aun sin abrir los ojos y apretó el cuerpo desnudo de la Hyuga contra él, inhaló su aroma dulce. Su espalda dolía por los fuertes arañazos, su piel tenía labial por varias partes al igual que hematomas dejado por los labios y dientes de Hinata, su piel aun estaba sudada y él no pensó haber despertado tan bien jamás en toda su vida.

Ella murmuró entre sueños y se acomodó en su calidez.

Podía pasar una eternidad en esa cama, Sasuke estaba seguro de eso, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar, su cama jamas estuvo tan cálida y cómoda como ahora.

¡No! Hoy no iría a trabajar.

Su celular sonó y Sasuke quiso tirarlo contra la pared.

¡Maldición! Siempre había alguien para arruinar el momento.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y se encontró con el rostro tranquilo y ruborizado de la peliazul que aun dormía.

¡Dios! ¡Era hermosa!

El celular tocó otra vez.

 _¡Maldito celular!_

Se sintió como un niño que no quería ir a la escuela.

Hinata seguía durmiendo profundamente, estaba agotada de toda la actividad que hicieron por la noche.

La cama en verdad había sufrido la noche pasada.

Sacó su brazo de alrededor de ella y se sintió algo vacío, como si le quitaran una parte esencial.

"¡No! Vuelve ahora, hace frío lejos de ella."

Fue lo que gritó su cuerpo, y así lo hizo la volvió abrazar como si ella fuera un osito de peluche, uno cálido, cómodo y con enormes senos que se veían muy apetecibles.

 **Demonio Interno:** Hay que despertarla de la buena manera.

 **"Ángel" Interno** : Dejala dormir un poco mas y aprovecha para verla.

 **Demonio Interno:** Te digo que ella será mas feliz en ser despertada con besos...por todo el cuerpo.

 **"Ángel" Interno:** Tiene razón.

Su ángel interno no era exactamente un ángel.

Él sonrió de lado giró y la puso de espaldas en la cama, se puso sobre ella y llevó el pezón a su boca.

\- Mhn ~- Hinata apretó los ojos sentía que algo mojado en...¿su pezón? Ella abrió los ojos de golpe - _Aah ~_ \- echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando sintió la mano traviesa en su sensible entrepierna junto a la boca juguetona en su pecho - ¿Sa-Sasuke? - lo llamó con los ojos aun somnolientos y gimió una vez mas cuando él mordisqueó su pezón, no pudo evitar llevar la mano a su pelo cuervo y así entrelazar sus dedos en su suave cabellera.

Él alzó la mirada y sonrió de lado satisfecho aun con la boca en su pezón.

El celular sonó otra vez y él se puso a horcadas sobre ella, mirando fastidiando el aparato.

\- ¡OH! ¡Maldición! ¡Juro que quien sea estará despedido! - gruñó y tomó el celular para contestar, Hinata parpadeó sorprendida y luego se ruborizó al verlo sobre ella, apoyando la mano al lado de su cabeza, con el cuerpo desnudo sólo con una sábana blanca sobre su espalda mientras tenía el ceño fruncido y contestaba el celular.

Ella se ruborizó aun mas cuando el sintió su mirada, le sonrió de lado, la peliazul quiso que la tierra se la tragará pero aun así no logró apartar sus ojos.

Divertido y olvidando su mal humor él se acercó al cuello de ella, Hinata trató de contener el jadeo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó con un increíble tono calmado, quizás debería tener mas veces a Hinata desnuda en su cama para calmarlo de esa forma, la mordió y ella cerró los ojos y llevó el torso de la mano a su boca para no dejar escapar el gemido, Sasuke movió su lengua en movimientos circulares sobre su piel.

Hinata jadeaba.

Ese hombre era cruel, pero le encantaba, su cuerpo la delataba completamente.

Sasuke no prestó mucha atención en lo que decía, estaba mas concentrado en provocar a su secretaria.

\- ...firmar papeles importantes que deben ser entregados hoy... - fue lo único que llamó su atención.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ligeramente y detuvo su labor de descender con la boca hasta las puertas del paraíso.

Suspiró y Hinata jadeó por sentir el aliento rozando su piel.

\- Sí, estaré ahí en una hora - dijo molesto el Uchiha y cortó, dejó el aparato sobre la cama y de pronto Hinata sólo supo que estaba siendo sacada de la cama y alzada por las nalgas.

\- Sasuke-kun ¿qué... - la besó para callarla mientras la llevaba por el cuarto.

\- Tenemos que ducharnos...pero tengo ganas de _comerte..._ Entonces creo que voy hacer _las dos cosas_ al mismo tiempo - dijo directo y sin pudor mirándola a los ojos con esa sonrisa traviesa y ella enrojeció, pero lo rodeó con piernas y brazos y volvió a perderse en su sabor.

La puerta del baño siquiera fue cerrada.

 **[...]**

Sasuke estaba de un humor excelente, no pudo evitar por el camino robar uno que otro (gemido cof cof...) quiero decir beso, en el ascensor, en el auto, en la puerta de la oficina.

Y estaba de muy buen humor, en verdad nada podía acabar con su día, nada excepto lo que tenía en la mesa.

El Uchiha abrió la pasta que no tenía nombre ni nada.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

 _" Lo siento por la demora Sasuke. No pude encontrar nada sobre la identidad de Kurai al ir a su trabajo, tuve algunos contratiempos, pero una con una fuente logré encontrar esto mientras seguía a Hinata Hyuga."_

El mensaje seguía.

Sasuke lo leyó todo atentamente.

Vio las fotos mas de una vez para estar seguro.

No había mas dudas, Kurai Bansho la demoníaca stripper era Hinata Hyuga su la angelical secretaria.

* * *

.

.

.

 _¡Todo por fin se revela! Muajajaja y aquí las dejó en la duda de que va a pasar y como fue que Mikoto y Hanabi se hicieron tan cercanas y un montón de otras dudas, soy mala lo sé ;p, ¿alguien mas notó algo que dejé escapar a propósito en medio a la pasional escena (sexo cof cof)?, si lo notaron ya saben lo que depara el futuro para esos dos jeje, bueno ya estamos casi llegando al fin de este fic a decir verdad, así que ya me voy adelantando y agradeciendo sus infinitas paciencias con mis errores de ortografía, mi distracción al cambiar las palabras de lugar, de género, de idioma... en fin ya me entendieron._

 _¡Infinitas Gracias por leer a todos!_

 _Y también gracias a **Clau** por la recomendación de música, me sirvió para el ambiente de forma perfecta._

 _Si alguien tiene alguna recomendación también les agradezco, las próximas escenas exigen inspiración, (una ardiente inspiración para una ardiente escena)_

 _Att: Safamantica s2_


End file.
